Raw
by Bullshifters
Summary: A thousand years in the future, and Nathan is a trapped animal. An item to their games, a tester for alterations and at the mercy of their hands. Yet somehow, he is the enemy. Rated T, may change in the future. Warning probable OOC
1. Chapter 1

**First real story, with proper chapters!**

**Please review, I want to see what you guys think before I continue to upload more!**

**It's quite different from other stories on here, but please give it a chance! xx**

* * *

><p>White.<p>

That's all he sees.

Everybody has some strange obsession that when you die, all you see is darkness, maybe a light at the end of a tunnel. But when the poison takes hold, or the blood keeps running or the pain gets too much, you close your eyes and instead of seeing darkness.

All you see is white…

And when he wakes up, all he sees is white, but it's for a different reason this time. He's in a white room, white walls, white chair, white floor, and a white face that peers around the room almost bored at the repetition. He feels that he's lived his life to the fullest it could be, done everything, heard everything, and seen everything. Because things have changed, hundreds of years on from the fateful nights of clubs and neon clothing under lights, smoking, drinking and taking drugs being the absolute extremes.

Sex being the absolute pleasure…

But everything gets boring after a while.

The silvery cuffs encasing his arms and legs (they're not just single bars, they know well enough that this would not hold him) to the chair, a head helmet trapping his head, only small slit iron bars for his mouth and little holes for his eyes.

Because they've altered him…

Because he's different…

Every person all over the world knows his name... He's used in presidential campaigns, strikes, slogans, advertising, as a swear word, as entertainment, in rhymes, poems, stories. He is everywhere, even in little children's nightmares and rhymes that say if you say his name 3 times, he will appear in your bedroom and kill you.

And he's not a superstitious guy, well; he's not really a guy because he hasn't considered himself human for a long time. And it's not he who has changed himself.

_No._

It's not _he_ who has changed.

He seethes with anger, blood filling his mouth as he retraces his hundreds of year old memory. Like rebooting it, because the stale bitter taste of chemicals still infiltrate his mouth as his weariness falls away and he's whipping his head around the familiar room because they did it to them, everyone in the world. He is the bad one, the evil villain, and the one to be hated and despised with all your being.

From when you are born you are grown up to hate him like no other, to be frightened shitless when thinking about him. Some daredevils come and watch their game play out. He's just a student of the game that they taught him; rocking at every stage at every place they brought him. And he stares at the tubes and needles pricking his body, weaving into huge machines built into the wall. And he breathes heavy through the huge bear cage like mask surrounding his face. His bare feet are cold on the tiled floor; the old blood spatters covering the room. And the only blood that's there is his, even though he has the blood of thousands on his hands…

Because he's Nathan… Enemy of all humankind...

He lets out an inhumane cry that echoes through the building, rattling windows near the entrance, and frightening birds away. He pulls at his restraints, crying out almost emotionally, though he has no emotions, he thinks bitterly, because he is merely an object of their games.

He stills and hangs his hand, soft curls of hair winding their way out of the metal cage, the metal razors arching out of the inside of the cage stuck up into his gum, built in such away that blood hardly seeps out. And everything has changed here, almost 1000 years on. His mind wanders.

And for the first time in maybe 20 years he thinks of his old life.

He thinks of Kelly.

His chest constricts and he cries out, hot salty tears seeping down his face, one escaping and dripping out of the small metal bars near his mouth, the blood stained on the mask being soaked up by the passing tear. His wails and rattling body against the chains attract the attention of his guard.

His guard.

The worst job in the world apparently, but you are hailed as a hero for being so brave. A man, around mid twenties struts out, and shouts at the other guards reading pornos and smoking and laughing on tipping chairs to disperse. The others flee immediately, one even tipping back on the chair too far that he smashed down on the ground and crawls out the room when they know he's awake.

Awake, huh. He thought you had to be asleep to 'wake up'. Does being dead count?

Once the door on the other side of his huge locked iron case (with no windows, the heartless bastards) was slammed and unlocked again, and again, and again, and again (with a couple more doors slammed over that one, and more locks… well you get the picture), he heard his own door start to be unlocked. A couple of locks later, the first door is swung open and he hears the light footsteps approaching him. They suddenly skid around as a small chuckle emits from his mouth,

'Wouldn't want to forget to lock the door, now would we Nate'

He growled, eyes squeezed shut, his whole body plastered against the chair, the only movement possible is the wriggling of his toes or the hanging of his head. He feels nimble fingers unlock all the locks and the back of his head, and he winces when one of the stubborn locks jars open suddenly, ripping part of his gum. The guard gently eases the bear trap off, taking each of the razor sharp fang like metal bars out of my gums and he tosses it on the ground with a large clunk. Nate breathes in desperately, his eyes raving around the room and finally up at the guard.

'Your new' He mumbles, blood creeping slowly down his chin.

'Nah, you know me. You know my whole family in fact' The young man grins, he's around 26 or so, he looks older than Nathan himself but in fact he was more than 900 years older. 'I'm Redmond'

'Ah,' Nathan sighs, remembering the same wide eyed boy gasp and run away and cry and throw up in front of him with his daddy clutching his arm. In this exact room.

'Where's Stephen?' Nathan asks, referring to his old guard, from the last time he died, the one he watched his dying eyes as he passed away from a new drug.

'Dad's dead', the boy hangs his head. Nathan merely grunts. They're all the same to him. His 'guard' runs in the family. This means he's had the same blood line being his guard for almost 500 years. So in simpler terms, Redmond, or whatever his name is, is next in line. His son will be next, and the son after that.

They all look the same, he muses, looking at the blond wispy hair, knowing he will bald around his mid 40's and grow a pot belly in his 60's and lose his teeth in his mid 70's.

If you're not dead by then though…

Guards are often killed in protest. But they always manage to have a son before they die, the fucking rabbit whores. Not that he hates the guards. They're the only people who are nice to him in the whole world. The only people who understand him, so he tries not to kill them.

'So…' the man coughs as he unlocks the bars encasing him, 'Want to play Go Fish?'

* * *

><p><strong>Hate it? Love it? (Hope so!)<strong>

**I know it's a really different approach, but the story gets better (I think)**

**And yes, the bear trap mask is from Saw, I just thought it was a good idea :D**

**If you have any questions, PM me or write a review (PLEASE) **

**But it will probably explain itself later in the story. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yet another chapterrrr :)**

**Nathan's OOC, but you would be too after 1000 years. Sorry if I've got things wrong x**

* * *

><p>'Hurry' Redmond whispers, as Nathan drags himself over to the chair, his still healing wounds closing up before his eyes.<p>

'How long have I been dead?' Nathan whispers, his voice hoarse, his accent still strong.

'Around 9 years,' Redmond said as he busily strapped the immortal into his cage once more, 'The chemical alteration they gave you was pretty hard shit'

'I guessed' Nathan said, flexing his fingers once more before they were trapped within steel, 'Do you know what it did to me this time?'

'Think it just improved your strength, hence the new equipment' Redmond pointed to extra iron bars pinning the cage to the ground. Nathan just nodded dazedly. Redmond promised he would be back in a couple of days, threw a bowl of what looked like to be rabbit guts and shut the door. Nathan glared at the food. He wasn't a vampire, he would still like a bit of class, like Mc Donald's or something.

But they give him this heap of crap.

He moans, knowing he would have to eat it or face starvation, and he really didn't think his hunger strikes were ever going to work.

Its not long before he drifts to sleep, only to be awakened immediately, screaming, the ghosts only fading when his eyes bolt open. There are thousands of them, smothering into the room, into every corner, every machine, into his lungs so he suffocates and wakes up 10 minutes later from death sleep, coughing and throwing up. Their faces blend together as one, their itching ghostly fingers spreading towards him, clawing at his face, though no blood appears.

He calls out afraid, knowing he went bat shit crazy a long time ago. But you get over your insanity during the day, but at night is when their fun starts.

They knew they were going to die, who would throw their life away so willingly, knowing they were going to succumb within seconds to him. Were they prisoners like him? But if they were, they would try to bargain for their life, try to convince him that their pathetic lives were worth living.

He's always up for saving a life, but they leap in at him, carrying guns and weapons and all sorts of new devices (as well as being genetically altered, only on the chemicals that don't kill him of course are sold to the public), and they try to win with a cheap shot but where he was, he is gone and they turn around and, bam, they're dead.

And then they haunt him.

Haunt, and haunt and h-h…

Nathan screams out as the ghosts leap in at him, disappearing in and out of his hot body, sweat running in streams down his face.

'Redmond, Redmond', he calls out feverishly, though no one can hear him through the tens of heavy locked doors.

'REDMOND' he yells once more, before his heart stops beating once more out of fright. He only hopes, he thinks as his blood stops racing, that he won't wake up until morning.

* * *

><p>He scoops the cereal into his mouth, his eyes darting around the room, his hands shaking so the bowl clatters. He bright green eyes stare up at Redmond who has his head tilted to one side.<p>

'You had the dream didn't you?' He says sympathetically

'It's not a dream!' Nathan loses his cool, and the bowl shatters in his hand, the spoon snapping in half. Milk sloshes everywhere, all over Nate, all over the floor. Nathan curls up into a ball and closes his eyes and just breathes.

Redmond just watching, milk starting to wet his feet through his shoes… Nathan starts mumbling to himself, so Redmond bends down and starts collecting shards of bowl. After he finishes cleaning up, he doesn't advance towards Nathan, but climbs to a safe distance, a ledge only slightly above ground. Bulletproof glass descends and traps him to the wall. Redmond leans his head against the glass gently, knowing the reaction that was to come.

'Tell me about Kelly, Nate, tell me about her'

'Don't say her name!' He's up in an instant and the glass shatters around him, puddling on the ground. Redmond for a second fears for his life, but Nathan is on the ground again, shaking once more…

'It's like dirt in your mouth' Nathan mumbles, his eyes shutting. Redmond hops down from the ledge, sighing, he knew it was a long shot. His dad used to tell him if they could get Nathan to open up about Kelly, maybe they could help him.

Only Redmond could help him now, he thinks as he strolls around the room to the small rickety wooden desk with two chairs. As Redmond pats one of the chair, wincing as he gets a splinter, Nathan looks up, his face soft. He whispers something before climbing up and walking barefooted over to the chair. He sits down, noticing that Redmond was taller than him. Redmond places the cards on the table grinning.

The guards have always loved cards, ever since he got here. It was generally all they did, play cards, learn new card games, sometimes Nathan opening up and teaching then classic 21st century ones, like strip poker. They play for hours, until Redmond is down to his boxer shorts, and Nathan is still fully clothed.

'I think your cheating' Redmond smiles wryly, as he looks at his hand. Hm… not bad.

'A good for nothing human would think that, I've been playing for a thousand years, if I lost, I would have to kill you'. Redmond chuckles uncertainly, not knowing whether Nathan was joking or not. But Nathan lets a little smile break through his stone like façade and Redmond laughs out delightedly.

'Straight flush' Redmond grins, knowing Nathan would have to remove his blood stained jumper at least.

'Royal flush, bitch' Nathan throws down the cards and Redmond gasps.

'I'm not taking off my underwear'

'You were all for 'bonding' before'

'No, you would probably rape me'

Nathan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

'It's not like I haven't beaten every single one of your ancestors before in this game. And I'm telling you, small cocks run in the family'

Redmond gapes and huffs and whines before Nathan leans over and hooks his pinky in the underwear and it tears immediately. Redmond flushed bright red before trying to cover himself.

'Knew it' Nathan smiles triumphantly, flicking the underwear over his shoulder confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>Nom nom, cereal<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow thank you for the reviews xD You all so luffley. Luff yu's all babezzz**

**But on a serious note, thank you all, especially MisfitsLove1, my special Misfits friend. xx R&R**

* * *

><p>'Is he awake?'<p>

'Um…'

'Redmond, answer the fucking question'

'Yes, yes alright, he's awake'

'Good, we've got another line of drugs that need to be tested, and hopefully he won't be knocked out for as long this time, because I was almost shitting myself waiting to try this baby' The man held up an extremely large needle, with an almost invisible tip, because they knew by now that Nathan's skin was thicker than an average humans.

'W-well, I was just wondering-'

'Wondering what, Redmond'

'Could we maybe… I don't know… test it on rats or something first, before… you know, testing it on him…'

'Oh it's a _him_ now is it? Cause for the last 9 years it's been an 'it'…'

'It's… different'

'Soft spot for the creature eh? You disgust me.' He shoved the large vaccination into the younger man's hands. Redmond looked down in confusion before realisation dawned on his face.

'No.'

'Oh yes Mr Redmond, sonny boy. Teach that thing some manners, and teach yourself them while you're at it, because I will not have softness in my fucking unit you hard-brained weasel. And if that creature isn't writhing on the ground with foam flying from it's mouth in ten minutes, I guess you'll have the same fate as your father.'

'Yes… sir'

The buckles started to open again. It had been a couple of days since Nathan had woken up and he looked up with a slight smile on his face as the last couple of doors started to slide open. I like this kid, he thinks to himself briefly before staggering up, his vision swirling. His stomach tossed and turned but he clenched his jaw shut, willing not to make a mess that unavoidably Redmond would probably have to deal with.

He sat down with a thump on the ground and dazedly closed his eyes and breathed in the mechanical smell and tangy smell of blood. And it was then he heard the voices.

Not just Redmond's, though his was still distinctive against theirs. There was metal clanging and Nathan knew immediately. Trapped like an animal, he backed up against the blood washed wall and let out a low animal grown.

It was purely instictive. It was purely _raw._

The last door opened and all was silent... Suddenly a wave of sound hit him and he was blasted against the wall.

'Wakey wakey' sneered a voice, a tall man wrapped in armour clanked into the room. His silver (once blond) hair fell to his shoulders, his curled up sneer making the hairs on the back of Nathan's neck stand up and his blood run cold.

'Miss me?' He laughed slightly and Nathan growled again, louder. 'Oh, touchy touchy… I see you still look the same, that's a surprise.'

'And your still a cunt, and that's not a surprise' Nathan barked out, his nails scrabbling against the ground. The tile started to peel away and Nathan grew hopeful.

'Like we haven't learned dumb ass, there's titanium built under these floors, almost a mile deep. Try digging through that, curly'

Nathan leapt for him but was bounced back forcefully against the wall. Blood dripped from his nose. 'Magnetic force field', the man grinned, his teeth eerily blue under the light. There was a mechanical whirr and 30 men crashed into the room, pinning him against the wall.

Nathan managed to fling a few off before he felt the sting in his right arm. Nathan looked up, his face softening like a child's. And at the end of the huge needle, was none other than Redmond, his face a guilty reminder that:

**You can trust, no one.**

Nathan fell to the ground, feeling twitches starting to overcome him. The nameless faces leave with the taller silver haired man in tow, ushering them out.

'And now we wait…' He says before the door closes.

Redmond stares down at Nathan, his eyes filling with tears, dripping off his cheeks and splashing onto Nathan's own face. Nathan has gone blind, and cries were being wrenched from his throat as Redmond falls beside him. He stroked the immortal's hair as Nathan retches, and then convulses increasingly.

Redmond waved his hand in front of Nathan's eyes before closing them. Nathan continued to shake and suddenly he started sobbing loudly and the whole thing almost unnerved Redmond, who clutched at his hair and rocked back and forth. There used to be a rhyme when he was at school, that if you heard the 'thing' cry that the Apocalypse would begin.

But the only thing that seemed to be falling apart was the Irish boy in front of him, dying over and over and over again.

Nathan gasped awake, blood spraying from his mouth as he raked in a breath. He knew he had died more than twice in the last half hour, so when he awoke, he realised he knew another thing. Two things in fact…

Number one: he was blind

Number two: he was paralysed

And even though he knew it was only temporary, that his vision would eventually blur back and he would get the fucking most painful pins and needles ever in the next 2 hours, he was still afraid.

But he heard a footstep to his right and the fear disappeared.

He snarled loudly but his hand wouldn't fling out and obey him, he was stuck. His eyes raved around black in the back of his head. He felt arms cup him and bring him gently over to the metal chair. He let out a cry, unable to form words, just to let the person know who was cradling him that he was seriously pissed off.

The hand stroked his cheek.

'F-f-f-uuuu…k ooffff R-R-R-edmo-'

'It's been awhile Nathan…'

His eyes flashed open, still only darkness. Was it a dream? Was it a new experience of being dead? He wasn't sure, but he couldn't stop the tears rolling down his face. He wanted to reach out so badly, touch the skin that was trailing down his chest, and press the property to his own lips.

'K-K-'

'Fook off you douche, don't go all nark on me'

Nathan sobered up.

'Dream?' He managed

'I don't know…' Her accent answered truthfully, and he felt the button at the top of his jumper popping open. 'But I'm sick of being dead, being alone up there. Well… not alone, with everyone I know…'

'C-Cept m-me' Nathan tried to get his numb lips to form the words but they were failing him and he was afraid he was going to die soon. But all thoughts left him when her midget like hands trailed further down his chest. He choked out something, a word he wasn't even sure of himself.

'I heard you didn't like sex anymore. That's not the Nathan I knew'

He was crying again, willing his sight back so much, even if he could never walk again, he wanted to see her. Was it true or a cruel trick? It didn't feel like a cruel trick when her hand fumbled into his trousers. He coughed, feeling the blood spray onto his lips again.

'That's sick mate… Lets leave it for today'

And then everything went white.

Again.

_Fuck my life,_ he thought

* * *

><p><strong>Rofl, oh Nathan, the laughable adventures you get yourself into.<strong>

**Read and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**All I want for Christmas (even though its summer) is reviewsssss**

**God I should be a singer instead**

* * *

><p>He was wrenched once more from peaceful white as he felt a tremble of pain shoot up his spine. Without taking his first breath of life, he managed to scrape up air left in his lungs from before and yell out loudly, sobbing and screaming. Redmond watched from the corner of the room, similar tear tracks stained on his cheeks. He had become numb to the shouts and cries of Nathan for a while now.<p>

Sometimes it was like this. Instead of Nathan's 9-year stretch before where he died pretty soundlessly and stayed dead for a while, this was an endless cycle of pain, death, pain. Redmond wasn't sure which was worse. He wondered how long would Nathan keep dying and waking for until his body finally managed to accept the new drug. It was supposed to enhance speed? Strength? He didn't know.

He didn't give a fuck.

Unable to keep the cries from piercing his eardrums, he shook his head fiercely and he stood up with purpose. He strode over to the writhing boy, unconscious tears streaking down his face, and Nathan's face screwed up, his breathing harsh and scarce. Redmond picked the boy up as he was surprisingly light. He almost threw him on the metal chair. The limp boy made jerking movements, his eyes fluttering, his head rolling to one side. Redmond seized both of his shoulders and shook them roughly, his voice rising from a whisper to a shout.

'Stop, Stop. STOP DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING TO ME?' He cried out, a desperate man, his confidence and ability falling apart. He was grown up with the evil dictatorship lording over the world, his father an association to it.

He was weak before; he was ashamed of his father.

He didn't want to accept his destiny, no, his _fate_ of spending the rest of his life cleaning up after a freak, an immortal, an alien even.

He just wanted to fit in, but he had a gloomy future, and the many nights he argued with his father. He tried to convince his son that appearances were merely rumour. Redmond was stubborn, remained ignorant. But when his father died…

An 'accident'… Murdered… Grew too close to Nathan.

Unacceptable.

Frowned upon.

Just fucking _wrong._

Redmond choked out a cry, his emotions roiling in his stomach.

* * *

><p>The week after his father's funeral, he went to visit the dead Nathan, around 1 year before he woke up from his dead slumber. Redmond watched the peaceful boy, the huge cage-like mask trapping him, and pity was the last thing he wanted to feel.<p>

This thing was basically the cause of death of his father.

Of many of his ancestors… It was a wonder Redmond was here at all.

The anger he felt towards the boy was infinite, and when Nyx stood beside him. His silver, once blond hair, reaching his chest, not a strand out of place… He ran the unit of controlling Nathan. And even though he wasn't a great guy to get on with, to either have one your side or even worse against your side, he did his job well. Redmond had looked around the metal cage of a room with various guns and traps.

Yes, he did his job well...

Nyx spat at Nathan, the glob of saliva rolling off his cheek and it landed on his faded bloodstained jeans, his face an almost green white with death.

Nyx wiped a finger across with shining lip to rid of the lingering spit. He scoffed and Redmond whipped around to him, his eyes blazing. He hadn't been an angry man before, but dear Jesus, things change. Nyx didn't look at him.

'Look at it' Nyx said, staring straight at Nathan

'It, indeed' Redmond said curtly.

Nyx raised his eyebrows slightly, still not turning to the younger man. He coughed slightly as if clearing his throat. He smoothed down his expensive suit and scuffed his Italian leather shoes against the gore-covered floor. Redmond merely sniffed.

'I think you'll fit in here just fine.' He said, equally as short.

'Like my father'

'More than your father… You have the intelligence to know that this… monstricity, is to be kept controlled.'

'Intelligence is what you call it. I call it hate'

'I tend to agree' Nyx turned, an impressed look in his eyes. Curls escaping through the wire backing of the mask yanked Nathan's head up. Nyx studied the slack boy's face. He tilted his head as if curious.

'But he is useful for the games.'

'For the games, yes, useful.' Redmond repeated robotically.

'We can see if the chemicals would kill our normal candidates. Not that it would make any difference, the amount of chemicals they pump themselves would never match _it's_ mixtures running through it's filthy blood'

Nyx straightened up and turned to Redmond with a smile. Rare, a smile… thought Redmond. Nyx extended his hand, something clenched in his hands.

'This is usually top secret, I thought you could have it though as you show composition unlike most of your breed. Ignorance. But you, you can use this to your advantage. But it would be my personal wish to have your head if this was used for any _benefit_. Understand?'

Redmond nodded and extended his own hand. Nyx upturned his fist and let the crumpled paper float into the outstretched mans hand. He then gave Redmond a very meaningful look before turning on his heel and striding out. Redmond, shaking, opened the crumpled paper. The gasp he in took made him self-conscious and he glanced suspiciously up at the security camera above. He stuffed the photograph into his pocket and walked out, feeling like his heart would break in two. Because as he left, he saw something that he would see for the rest of the time he would visit Nathan.

He saw a person. And what scared him even more was… he saw a friend.

* * *

><p>Nathan jerked awake. He could move, and nothing ached him to a greater extent. He flexed his fingers. He could move. Finally, he wasn't paralysed. He breathed a sigh of relief. He opened his eyes. Ah fuck, he swore, he was still blind. He knew it would clear up soon if he didn't die in the next day or so. He moved, feeling his joints click and he stood up stretching.<p>

Suddenly he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He immediately tossed the person over his back, growling. The person groaned from the ground. Nathan used his heightened sense of sound to step next to the body. He placed a foot on their neck.

'I could snap you in two milliseconds flat. But then the orgy wouldn't be as fun. Would it, Redmond?' Redmond yelped from the ground. Nathan snarled.

'I thought I could at least consider you a friend you backstabbing cunt. Guards have been running in your blood line for generations-'

He felt Redmond gulp below the sole of his foot.

'-but you know what? I think I'll end the legacy right here.' Nathan was about to place a bit of pressure on the neck, knowing it would take less than a sixth of his strength to snap his neck.

_'Wait!'_

'Wait for what… I have all the time in the world. There is so much time I'm always waiting. Fucking always' Nathan barked, feeling his humanity draining away.

'I'll make it worth your while.'

'Life isn't worth my while' He said sadly but he sighed and stepped off Redmond's neck. Redmond gasped loudly and Nathan closed his blind eyes. Fuck.

'I'm… I'm sorry Nathan'

'So am I'

'Nyx was going to kill me if I didn't'

'We're all better off dead' Nathan said flatly, turning away.

Redmond said nothing to that; his eyes scrunching at the edges, feeling the tears start to squeeze their way out again. He delved in his pocket, feeling the small scrap of the photograph underneath his pinkie nail. Nathan's back visibly tensed.

'What's in your pocket?' Nathan said, his acute senses detecting the small sound.

'M-My phone'

'No it's not, it's probably a porno mag.' He said with a sigh, reaching out his hand expectantly. Nathan gestured with his head to his outstretched hand. Redmond hesitated then glanced at the surveillance camera focusing on them.

'Nah.' He said coolly, 'I'll keep it myself'

'Someone sure is cocky today. But who wouldn't be.' Nathan said, a tinge of annoyance edging his accent. He was just so sick today. 'Give it to me'

'No, I'm sorry.'

'No secrets' Nathan said childishly. 'You can't deny a blind person'

'Your blind?' Redmond said confusedly, staring into Nathan's blank eyes.

'Jesus keep up with the program. For fucks sake-Give me the photograph.'

'How did you kn-'

'I'm a thousand years old, if I didn't, I'd have to kill you.' Redmond glanced around at the doors nervously. He made a small gesture at the camera planted in the corner. A tiny wave. They wouldn't rescue Redmond if he were about to be killed, but if there were a risk of the photograph being found, red sirens would be blaring.

'So you inject me? And then you raise the alarm. Even if I was deaf as well I could feel the wave you just did. The fucking wind you just created blasted me in the fucking facr. Your very discreet Sherlock,' Nathan stepped closer, 'Do you really want to mix up with me. Because I'm a nice guy, but lately you've been kind of shit… Before all this alteration I would have shit in your bed or something, but now-'

He stepped right up next to Redmond, his curls just touching Redmond's nose. 'Do you dare to challenge the beast' Nathan made a grunting noise to support his beastly-ness.

It was then the machine troopers stormed into the room. Nathan grew serious again.

'Your different than your father… He was my friend. You're as bad as everyone else. I guess there's no more left of your father's kind.'

'Maybe I'm just smart' Redmond said unsurely.

'Cruelty and death and suffering…' Nathan said before he was slammed into the wall and an injection pierced into his neck, 'will never be smart.'

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, yawn. Anyways, I'd love if you'd leave a review x_x PLEASE i likey the reviews :B<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Read and Review :D**

* * *

><p>Nyx chuckled lowly, 'You really had me going for a while.'<p>

Redmond merely looked stonily ahead.

'The whole… I'm your friend thing you had going on was touching. And the sobbing when he got injected, it seemed real'

'I proved it to be false'

'I know, and raising the alarm was important also. Well done'

'Thank you sir.' Redmond said, saluting.

'And listen to me,' Nyx said quietly so the soldiers standing guard wouldn't hear, 'whatever he says about cruelty and the likes, you know it's a lie right. Because, you do know that cruelty to babies, children, animals and shit is wrong. According to the government anyway. And I don't see any prevention of cruelty happening here so… where's the harm' Nyx smiled greedily.

Redmond nodded.

'Let the games begin.' Nyx said eagerly with a grin.

* * *

><p>Nathan came to slowly.<p>

'Jesus…' he drawled, feeling his head pound harder than it had before. He gasped inwards. His body stuttered and he died again. He woke up moments later. Suddenly he gave a rare cheeky grin.

'Hey! I think I just died of my first age induced heart attack!'

He grinned proudly; his legs open wide on the floor, his head leaning back. In his monotonous life, he thinks he can enjoy the beauty of a natural induced death once in a while. Then the betrayal hit him like a train, and his eyes narrowed. He flared his nostrils and banged on the metal door, putting large dents in the metal.

'Let me out you bastards' he snarled, crashing his way through the first set of doors, metal splintering around him. He had broken down the second titanium door when the sirens started blaring.

'Code Red, Young is escaping, I repeat.'

He could hear the screams from ages away.

'Yeah you better run, I'll fucking eat your brains like mashed potatoes.' He called.

The screams got louder. He laughed delightedly.

He hadn't played this game in ages.

Smashing through the last door, he felt a barrage of bullets hit him and he swore blindly. One ended up in his mouth and he choked momentarily before coughing.

'JESUS I SWALLOWED ONE'

'Nathan' Redmond jogged around the corner, fear in his eyes, as the hazard men realised their guns were useless and dropped them and ran away screaming. Soon it was just Redmond and him.

'Get back in there' Redmond demanded, his eyes aflame.

'Really? My freedom or your respect… I wonder which the fuck I want more.'

'If you could have done this, escaped all this time, why did you stay?'

'Well two reasons… One, I never tried until now, I believed your empty threats. And two, well, there's nothing better to do, and I used to have friends somewhere in the depths of this shite unit.' Nathan confidently strode past Redmond.

'Stop!' Redmond placed a hand on Nathan's gore covered shoulder.

'No thanks love' Nathan said offhandedly and pushed his face away with his palm. Redmond's nose broke immediately, blood squirting everywhere as he fell back unconscious. Nathan chuckled.

He strolled out, scratching himself and rubbing his eyes. He wondered if the sun had gone black and had fallen out of the sky he had been in here for so bloody long. Upon reaching the entrance, with guards screaming and throwing themselves out of the way, he reached the entrance, and sun pierced his pallid face.

'Oh fuck, it burns!' He called out, stumbling away from the bright light. He turned around and grinned at the trapped guards. As he sauntered towards them, all of them managed to scramble away, except one who was stuck to the spot in terror. Nathan crouched down, only a couple of centimetres from the man's terrified face.

He stared thoughtfully into the decently young looking face. The guard's fingers fumbled and he dropped his gun, and it slid away a couple of metres. Far beyond his reach… He wondered if he should start praying forgiveness for all his sins yet.

'Lovely weather isn't it?' Nathan commented, turning slightly to the light. The man only shook harder with fear, was he messing with him before he tore him to pieces?

'U-Um…' The man said before he made a squeak of terror and Nathan looked down in disgust. He then shrugged.

'It's ok, I've pissed and shit myself more times than I can remember' Nathan smiled broader. The man calmed very slightly.

'So do you have a family?' The man merely nodded to the question, though it looked like he wanted to say more. But Nathan knew by the look on his face.

'Your married aren't you? Marital sex, I'm sure it's great' Nathan said, tilting his head to the side and the man giggled slightly. Nathan patted him on his shoulder before retreating a few inches.

'I had a family' Nathan said, his tone deepening into something more dangerous. The man tensed again, clenching his eyes shut. This is madness, he thought, what am I doing? I should be dead.

Nathan stood up, tearing his gaze from the man. The man looked at him strangely, before moving slightly. He found that he could stand up without Nathan leaping for him, and he ran away, looking behind every couple of seconds to see if he followed him. But he didn't. The guard was confused. So goddamn confused…

* * *

><p>Redmond found him at the other end of town judging by the screams that led him there. He stood a long distance away, standing among the hastily made shacks on the street. This was where the contestants set up temporary housing (they wouldn't live long). Some contestants were voluntary, a show of strength of apparent skill.<p>

Others were prisoners, murderers, and villains of war. It didn't really matter in the end. Redmond gazed at the small figure crouched with his knees up on a tire swing at the edge of town. It was rocking slowly back and forth. It had gone so deadly quiet, that Redmond could hear the squeak of the ropes. He debated on whether to go get him, his heart constricting. The act was so hard to put up with. He just wanted to breakdown and cry. But he didn't.

Upon mustering up the courage he made his careful way through the thick reeds in the field. Nathan kept rocking slowly, though they both knew that Redmond was there.

'Nathan?' Redmond said tentatively, his hand stretched out. He reached right behind him.

'You know I don't mean… to-to kill people'

'I know'

'But you don't, you all think the same' Nathan said, jaded. But in fact, Redmond knew all too well. All the people in the unit did. They all knew the secret that Nathan wasn't in on. He couldn't know, and Redmond knew that. But he wanted to tell him so badly.

'I want you to come back to the unit… with me'

'Why would I give up freedom'?

'This isn't freedom Nathan…'

'And being tested on in there is? I'm so sick of being altered, of being changed and goddamn tortured' He said, snapping before his shoulders slumped again.

'But… In the unit, we know you. We know you well. What happens if you were to get into the hands of another country? Would they be any nicer to you? They would use you against us'

'I'm starting to think that wouldn't be so bad' Nathan growled.

'But, your never going to be free anywhere Nathan. Your going to be killed and dragged away to some other unit to have the same thing done'

'Then why go back with you'

'Because… b-because' Redmond said, not able to comprehend what he was about to do. 'I can make it worth your while.'

'You said that when I didn't crush your skull after you fucking injected me'

'I know I'm sorry, but I couldn't do it in the unit where there are security cameras and shit. They would kill me and then torture you. I wanted to give you this' Redmond scrabbled into his pocket and hooked the photograph between his thumb and finger. Nathan turned slightly, tears threatening to fall in his shining ear. He eyes widened when he saw the photo before clasping a hand to his mouth and gagging.

'That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for' Redmond said wryly.

'Where did you get that? There are no more copies, they destroyed them all' Nathan whispered.

'It was going to be used to send you into a rage. So you'd do better in the games. We were going to burn it in front of you…' Redmond said quietly.

Nathan reached out before snagging the photo out of Redmond's hand and smothering it to his chest. He started sobbing, curling his head into his chest, desperately sucking in air between his small pitiful mewls. Redmond tilted his head to the side, before carefully patting Nathan on his back.

'I copied the photo, that's only a photocopy. You better hide it safe because I'm dead if they find it. I'll still burn the original and you have to act like it enrages you, _do you understand?'_ Redmond said sternly. Nathan only nodded.

He held the picture up to his eyes so he could see through blurry tears what the photo was of. He knew the photo well; he had placed it by her grave.

It was of himself and Kelly, his arms wrapped around her in an embrace, his face full of life and happiness and he gave a toothy smile to the camera. The chav encased in his arms looked half amused and half annoyed, a cigarette hanging from her painted fingers. They had a huge cake in front of them (tell tale sign of sneaking icing were smeared all over Nathan's face) and behind the pub seat were they were sitting was Curtis, his wife Penny, Alisha and Simon all wearing party hats.

Everyone was smiling except the birthday girl who looked almost annoyed at the irritating Nathan squeezing her. It was probably one of the last photos taken. Simon's hand was knotted deep in Nathan's hair and the calendar behind the group figure clearly stated 2020. Even though the group were 10/11 years older, the effect of the storm hadn't aged them all that much and they all looked around their middle to late twenties even though they were early thirties at that stage (except Nathan who clearly looked the youngest there, his power at that stage revealing that he couldn't age either).

'2020… That was a long time ago.'

'Doesn't seem like it to me' Nathan said miserably, hugging the photo back to his chest. He then slid it into his trousers and patted it. Redmond tore his gaze away from Nathan's crotch long enough for Nathan to say, 'I don't think anyone is going to be looking in there'

Redmond smiled slightly.

Nathan stood up, his spine bowed slightly. He announced his stomach hurt. Redmond linked his hand into Nathan's and for once he didn't protest. Redmond led the crippled (or not so much) boy back to base, hand in hand. People looked on amazed and confused from safe distances. Nathan was preoccupied with the safe comforting feeling of the paper in his trousers.

Redmond thought about the picture again, remembering Nathan had been the tallest, or at least second tallest there. Yet now he seemed short in stature. The same could be said for the first humans, who were considerably shorter than modern day humans. Redmond wondered whether the human race was now taller in general.

Then he realised, who the fuck cares.

Redmond had been instructed to bring the Irish boy back without any casualties (and without any help either, the selfish bastards) so upon arriving through the large doors, Nathan surveyed the damage he had done. He chuckled to himself.

The large (repaired) metal doors were closed after him and Redmond slipped out before the doors shut, leaving Nathan alone. Nathan stuck his hand down the front of his pants, looking like he was doing something nasty, when he was just reassuring himself that the photo was still there.

And it was his.

To keep…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that chapter was kinda crap. Next chapter is going to be a flashback kind of thing<strong>

**I have the idea of doing a flashback ever 2nd chapter (although it won't be confusing because I will clearly announce it)**

**Please if your reading this leave a review, even anon because I'm seriously rethinking continuing. Thank you alot to MisfitsLove1 xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so happy right now!**

**Thank you to anon, MisfitsLove1, CliCliR, clenalyn and loathsome child :D You all made my day!**

**I hope this chapter is ok, it just adds to backstory :) And I hope questions are answered in this chapter with regards to Nikki and Marne etc :P (PS,and such long reviews too! I love you all :D)**

**Also I noticed last chapter while reading over it (I almost pissed myself) that I said something like tears were shining in his EAR! I meant eyes haha xx**

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until memories started flooding back from his ancient memory. Memories he would have rather kept packed away. But he couldn't stop the barrage of emotions as they hit him head on as he sat in his metal chair curled up. He couldn't risk looking at the photograph buried deep into his trousers , but he hoped one day he would be free.<p>

He felt himself drifting off asleep, ghosts watching from the corner. They didn't annoy him or frighten him shitless today. They kept a far distance away, and Nathan wasn't really sure why. Why were they leaving him alone, only giving him looks every now and then, almost conversing amongst themselves?

_Converse_, Nathan snorted, he had become such a nerd.

And when he finally found sleep to be peaceful for once, he found he was reliving his past. And he wasn't so sure if he was happy or sad.

* * *

><p><strong>976 years ago: 2020, May 12th<strong>

'Happy Birthday Dear Kelly, Happy Birthday to you!'

The gang cheered and sloshed their drinks over the countertop before clinking their glasses together. Kelly was blushing but was busy hitting Nathan for starting the celebratory song. Everyone crowded in and patted Kelly on the back happily. The telepathic just looked stonily angered although they knew her well enough by now that she was secretly pleased. The party had been… a… select affair to say the most of it, as only the gang was there. They weren't ashamed to say, that they had no other friends.

Curtis and his new wife were happily excited over the unexpected pregnancy only announced last week. The girl, Penny, had been a runner too and Curtis got on great with the beautiful woman. Curtis still desperately missed Nikki, but what was he to do?

Even if he could get his power back now (it's origins still unknown) he didn't know whether he would turn back time and cancel out all the good things that had happened since then. It made him feel awful thinking about it, so he just concentrated on where he was going to get the money for the new baby coming. He had instead chosen a power almost not worth mentioning because he never used it, and didn't need to. And he was happy that way.

Alisha was leaning against Simon, an engagement ring flashing brilliantly on her ring finger. It had taken bloody long enough, and Simon had developed into the man she had fallen in love with. And then proposed to her.

That's always a plus, she thought. Her power was the ability to talk to someone through thoughts, similar to Kelly's although it worked the other way around. She could place thoughts in other people's minds. And she only chose it, because she was sick of being the damsel in distress and tired of trying to be raped because of her beauty.

So her power more or less worked as an invisible alarm, a discreet call for help and she is proud to say she hasn't been raped yet. Simon stuck with his invisibility, claiming it was a part of him. He used the power a lot more frequently than the others. But he used it in a way that generally involved trying to scare the shit out of his best friends on several occasions. It was a great party trick for April Fools.

Kelly hated hearing what people were thinking, and she didn't know what spur of madness caused her to pick her old power back. She liked hearing other people's thoughts she decided, as long as they weren't about her. And if she wasn't listening to Nathan's thoughts, they usually weren't. She was now sitting on Nathan's lap, smoking a cigarette despite the bartender's protests.

'You can't fucking smoke that in here'

'Does it look like I give a fook mate?' She said back snarling. Nathan bounced her up and down, feeling her drinks inside her topple over.

'Nafin, don't I'm guna be sick.'

'Your sick, I'm sick I can't stand the smell' Nathan said back, immediately stopping the bouncing of his knee. He had chosen his immortality back, because he kept fucking dying. He was so damn accident-prone and no other powers Seth suggested seemed likely enough to keep him from being mortally wounded. Soon after they exchanged their powers, Seth was killed in a dispute.

Nathan wasn't sure how to feel. He would die eventually, right?

Anyway, it didn't really matter to him all that much, because he was happy right here right now. His arms went around Kelly's waist. Yep, after years of failed on and off attraction between the two kids (although, is it true to say they were kids anymore?), they were finally in a somewhat steady relationship.

Finally Nathan could shag her. Nathan grinned into his back. Kelly protested at the images flooding through his head of a certain chav riding him like a champ.

'What? No birthday sex then?' Nathan said offended, although he was fully away that they had already had sex a couple of times today. Including twenty minutes ago in the women's bathroom.

'Nah, I'm like your one from Pride and Prejudice. All virgin like' Kelly said back convincingly. Simon pulled a face.

'Like you don't shag her brains out weird kid' Nathan gestured to the Alisha leaning against the bar. Simon merely shook his head chuckling. Curtis patted Penny's stomach before announcing it was late and they were heading home. It was only 8 o' clock and neither of them had drank anything (Curtis wanted to be a fucking pioneer while Penny was pregnant). Nathan waved over his shoulder half heartedly while everyone else hugged them goodbye.

'Prick' Curtis whispered, passing Nathan by. Nathan smiled and flipped him off.

'I'll teach that kid of yours how to shag a woman' He said strongly in his Irish accent. Curtis sneered before kicking Nathan's soles.

'Hey, I'm only making conversation.'

* * *

><p>When it was the four of them, they decided that clubbing wasn't really possible.<p>

'Why not?' Nathan said, stretching, hearing his joints pop.

'Because, unlike you, we all look our age… We all look around 30 unlike 19 year old you.' Simon said, heaving the drunk boy up.

'20, actually' Nathan said back snarkily, secretly hating his longevity and young face. He had to admit, he still was a handsome devil, but watching everyone else mature while he stayed the same was starting to tick him off.

'I wish I looked that young' Alisha said mournfully pulling at her beautiful face, 'I'm going to get old and wrinkly'. Of course, she still had the same stunning beauty and Nathan, being a male and completely oblivious to the difference, didn't understand Alisha's wish to be young forever. He would prefer to be old than young he finally decides, because if he had Kelly, why would he need to be handsome forever? But that was just his way of thinking.

'Your still as beautiful, more beautiful' Simon tenderly kissed Alisha's hair and she giggled and blushed. They cradled each other as if the other was as delicate as a cloud. Nathan pretended to vomit into a plant, before realising the sounds were actually making him feel sick. He straightened up and Simon noticed he had gone paler.

'You see? That's what happens when you pretend to be sick, it always upsets your stomach' Simon said scolding, nudging him best friend. Nathan told him to shut up. Kelly hugged him and Nathan felt a bit better, in a really corny way.

The gang all gathered outside in the brisk early summer air, the coolness refreshing after the crowded bar. They hadn't drunk an awful lot, and Nathan didn't understand why people he knew didn't want to go out and get blindingly drunk anymore. After a couple more minutes of talking and laughing between them, Simon wrapped his coat around Alisha's shoulders and hugged her close.

'I think we're going to go now' Simon said, flicking his watch up so he could glance at the time. It couldn't have been more than 10. But Nathan didn't protest and he hugged them goodbye. They both wished Kelly a happy 30th birthday again before sauntering off, their bodies wrapped close. Nathan and Kelly weren't as close in comparison.

'Love, isn't it sickening?' Nathan said half jokingly, turning to Kelly. She nodded half sadly, gazing at their retreating figures. Nathan confusedly looked back at them, and then it hit him. Oh yeah. She actually likes romantic stuff. He kept that in mind.

He pulled her close, and she smiled and his heart bumped louder. He picked her up bridal style and started walking home with her. He had moved out of the community centre after the Marnie incident (the group didn't mention to him that she had cleared off with the father until he noticed all her stuff gone). He had been hurt afterwards, although he didn't show it.

Simon offered him a place to stay but Nathan knew he didn't really want him there with Alisha and all. So Nathan invited himself into Kelly's flat, almost as soon as she moved out of her mum's. She needed a roommate and he needed a place to stay.

Although, she almost decided his company wasn't worth the money. She was taking that thought back now.

* * *

><p>When they stopped outside another bar and she sighed, thinking he wanted to keep drinking. But when he turned down an alleyway, she became curious. But she didn't say anything and kept clutching at his neck, her arms looped together, her hands holding her weight. Suddenly they surfaced into an area, a wooden bride walk and a beautiful view of the lake.<p>

'I was wondering what that fishy smell was' Kelly said happily, bouncing down from his arms.

'You sure it wasn't you love?' Nathan said cheekily back, earning him a crow of annoyance and a slap across his head. He screeched in mock pain. But she was too busy taking in the amazing sparkling scene in the twilight. She leaned against the bridge railing sighing and Nathan joined her.

'You can be fucking romantic when you want to be' She said quietly. He smiled. She continued, 'You don't need to go to all this effort, I was going to shag you anyway when he got back'. He crinkled his nose in irritation.

'My girl needs romance every once in a while'

'Your girl?'

'Yeah, why not.' He said, looking out into the water.

'But you won't be saying that when I get old and wrinkly like Alisha said. You won't want to be with me' She said sadly looking down at the dark shadows of their reflections in the water.

'…Yeah I will' Nathan immediately flushed a bright red and turned away, annoyed at himself for saying something so serious. Kelly coughed, covering up her tears threatening to fall. Nathan didn't look back at her.

She eventually placed a hand on his shoulder. He hesitated before turning back. His bright green eyes had something secret in them, and she smiled at him, wiping a finger under her nose, willing herself not to cry. She hadn't felt this strongly about a person ever. Neither had Nathan. Kelly fought not to cry with happiness and Nathan fought his nervousness. He wanted to jump off this fucking bridge.

So much planning gone to waste. So he decided he would try it and then shake it off as a joke like he always did if it didn't go according to plan. Though could he shake it off? He couldn't exactly pretend it was a joke. He was so nervous because he was putting his feelings out there, which he never did and putting his dignity on the line. Kelly watched the boy, unknown of the inner turmoil he was suffering. She reached out, confused. Then suddenly he pulled away, dug deep in his jeans pocket.

He looked at her despairingly.

Then he got down on one knee

And pulled out a box.

'Kelly, will you marry me?'

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! You were all such stars. I almost had a heart attack"!<strong>

**Reviews mean alotttt to me xD So keep em coming x_x xxxxxxxxxxx **

**Next chapter, it's going to be back to the original story. Every second chapter or so, I'm going to do these back story things, which broaden the story and also kinda put in a back plot and explain a few things. Penny is Curtis' new wife and she is pregnant. Curtis moved on after Nikki's death (because I'm shite at the time travelling thing)**

**Simon and Alisha are engaged, and now above, so are Nathan and Kelly. Marnie just disappeared with the baby with the actual father because I was too lazy to think up anything else exciting.**

**Thank you again for reading! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is awkward.**

**Sorry for just disappearing for two weeks! I went to Spain, and I was kicking myself over there for not posting a chapter or even a note explaining. From this day on Im going to be a LOT more regular, because literally I have a free summer and then a free year :L**

**Please, please, please review! :D Im such a moaner, but their just so nice x)**

**I hope I havent lost any of my (few) readers, because literally Im counting on you guys so much! Thank you! xx**

* * *

><p>At around 3 in the morning, when Nathan was fast asleep enjoying his dreams, a large crowd of mechanically armed men burst through the door. He was frightened awake, calling out only for a moment when he was knocked out cold by a plank of titanium. When he awoke, he found that his large head trap, with the inner spikes curving into his gums, was re attached to his head, and he was fully strapped into the metal chair.<p>

He couldn't scream, as he could barely get enough air through the thin grate at the front of the mask. He shook his head, but it only caused a large crack in his neck to echo out into the empty, dead room. He couldn't move any part of himself except his head, his toes too numb and cold to wriggle. He tried to keep himself from hyperventilating, but the ominous feeling was dawning on him.

It was starting soon.

It was the only reason he was placed in this large trap, usually the night before the games started. He desperately shook his head but it only caused him to gasp in pain and suck any oxygen that was trapped in his mask into his lungs. He knew he would have to calm down, or suffocate.

Tears started rolling down his cheeks, although he tried to stop them, he had become such a wimp lately. He was tired of crying, he hardly had enough water to produce the salty drops. But, he was so frightened, this was usually the only time he had time to think, or even the ability to think before he was standing in front of thousands, broadcasted to million, covered in blood, tens of broken bodies surrounding him.

Bodies, corpses…

He didn't mean to kill them… he just lost control. Maybe it was the entrapment the night before, but they always used some sort of bait to lure him into rage filled insanity. Nathan already knew that this time, because it had been 9 years, they were going to destroy something special. A picture, his photo…

And even though he promised to Redmond he would pretend it would enrage him, Nathan already knew it would without any promises. Enough to send him over the edge before being unleashed into the ring…

Nathan's mouth ached as he gasped in pain, the arches of steel into his mouth almost throbbing. He moaned, long and deep, as he felt his heart starting to race. His breaths became heavier, more animal like. Before long, Nathan couldn't think, he could only smell the blood that was splattered everywhere, and feel the twitch of his fingers wanting to rip something apart.

But Nathan was still semi-conscious. He was aware of his actions.

So the unit needed something that really made him mad to stop the rational thought.

Last time, roughly 9 years ago, they had found a woman, devastatingly similar to his mother. They had brought her in, screaming with fright. She looked at him with such fear and hate that it broke Nathan's heart. The fury pumping through his veins came on so suddenly that he thought it was really his mother.

Then they snapped her neck.

And then the next thing he knew, he was standing in broad daylight, hundreds of cameras flashing in his face, a mutilated arm in his hand and thousands of shocked repulsed and disgusted faces staring at him.

'No… no, it's not me, I swear' He tried to start, but his stomach churned and he leaned over and threw up, his own disgust at himself far greater than the crowds. The sunroof over the stadium where he stood closed over, blocking off the civilians faces, and the taste of freedom he was too weak to reach.

* * *

><p>Redmond walked briskly down the corridor, talking sharply into a walkie-talkie. Army talk fluttered between the two mouths pressed against the devices like it was an art. Redmond switched off the object before turning the corner and breaking into a half run. He knew that the poison was pumping through Nathan's veins at that minute. The unit had kept a secret from Nathan for almost 500 years, a feat proved almost impossible. Once thrust into the metal mask, chemicals started dripping through the metal arches into his gums at an alarming rate. The poison had one intention, and one intention only. To send Nathan into a state known as the 'frenzy' state…<p>

The frenzy state sent Nathan over the edge, drove him up the wall, made him lose his mind for a temporary time. It was developed when Nathan refused to participate in the games when they were first established in 2547. It was a contest of strength, and beating Nathan was the main prize.

In around 500 years, no one had, but people still tried, whether forced or voluntary. It made Redmond sick thinking about it. It was the most famous game around the world, a very long anticipated event, starting only when Nathan was alive. If he was alive, it went on annually. Millions tuned in. And only Redmond could see how wrong the act was, as he was the only one who knew the Irish boy.

The frenzied state ended when all contestants who had survived to the final stage were dead. Nathan killed them in an excruciating and violent manner, his eyes blanked over, as empty as his head. When much blood had been spilled, well, Nathan 'woke up', left to deal with the subsequent mass murder he had caused. After all these years, he claims ghosts haunt him, and he completely blames himself for losing control.

And Redmond didn't have the heart or guts to tell him he was wrong.

Redmond crept into the room, and he could see Nathan was twitching violently under his restraints and foaming at the mouth. Guttural growls slipped between the mask grill. Redmond kept away from him, knowing no reason would make the boy see rationally.

'Hey, … eh… cunt…face. Want this?' Redmond stuttered, unable to think of any useful taunts. If he messed this up he was finished with. He held up the photo. Nathan vibrated angrily his eyes narrow slits. Redmond yanked a lighter out from his pockets and quickly set the paper aflame. Nathan screamed out angrily, pulling and yanking at the chair. Suddenly he heard a groan. A metallic groan, before a sound of snapping…

'Impossible' Redmond whispered; as the boy pulled harder at the chair, metal crippling under his fingertips. Redmond quickly legged it out the door, gasping just as Nathan pulled his arm free.

'Delta 1, we have a 2998 quarter you hear? Ready the exit plan now, I repeat, we have no more time' He said anxiously, before ducking out of the way of the long dark corridor. He watched from the sidelines as a large metal door cascaded down in front of him and then he just listened.

He head Nathan break free and inhumanely shout out, breaking down the door separating him from the long corridor. Redmond held his breath behind the door, knowing he couldn't run now without Nathan hearing him and being distracted, possibly breaking down the door separating them both and killing him.

He heard Nathan collapse on all fours and sprint down the corridor. He heard him pass, before the loud sounds of his limbs slapping against the metal stopped. And he retreated, right where Redmond stood, a metre of metal away. There was deadly silence, as Redmond felt himself go blue from holding his breath.

Nathan eventually moved onwards and he finally heard him breaking into the arena area. He heard a huge wave of booing and catcalls and screaming before the metal door went down and there was nothing.

Let the fucking games begin, Redmond thought, knowing it would all be over soon. Well… for him anyway, but he wasn't sure how long it would last for Nate.

He hoped not forever.

* * *

><p>He woke up in the ring, covered in vomit, fluids thrown by the crowd but mainly and thoroughly coated with blood. He heard the crying and sobbing and hissing the crowd was still making even though the sunroof was fully sealed over the arena, leaving him in almost total darkness and depression. He dropped the man with the broken spine from his hands and fell to his hunches, rocking back and forth, murmuring softly. He ran his blood soaked hand through his hair, the curly strands matting together.<p>

The man in front of him was similar to many men who came here. They set up camp, eager to go out and prove that they could beat Nathan when in reality they all knew they couldn't. Unbeknownst to Nathan, his frenzy state compiled with his inhuman strength, a mere human could never beat his heightened abilities.

Sure, the human slumped in front of him had been altered to some degree, bulked up beyond recognition (Nathan was lucky enough to have the exact same appearance as he had back in 2009 while most others were badly affected by the enhancing drugs physically), but they were only taking the strength/sense enhancing drugs that didn't kill Nathan. And to everyone's knowledge, it's the ones that kill, that change him the most.

Nathan was too empty to cry, he had lost all his tears before.

He was so sick of being sad, he didn't want to be sad anymore. Back a long time ago when he wasn't sad… well he couldn't really remember the feeling. He stared at his hands, seeing the blood caked under his fingernails. After glancing around, he realised around twenty were dead. They all had had weapons, but he could see the splinters of gun and bombs that had no effect littering the arena.

He was shaking so much that his vision started to become blurry. He felt a hand on his back, and he willed himself not to freak out. Men were starting to pile into the arena, some family, some rubbish cleaners or something. The wailing got louder, and the looks of hate got stronger. The fear was heavy and thick in the air like a hot humid day.

Redmond didn't realise how light the Irish boy was until Redmond hooked his arm under Nathan's knees, cradling his upper body closer. Nathan didn't resist and soon Redmond was standing, the smaller boy in his arms. He gulped, and Nathan was white faced and staring. He didn't want to be teased later for this so he quickly made his way down the dented corridor. Upon reaching Nathan's cell, he laid the boy in the metal chair. He had developed the hiccups.

Redmond tried to make a big deal of the hiccups, trying to scare him, bumping him on the back and making him drink his only glass of water from the wrong side. Nathan's eyes stayed glazed over, and his movements were slow and monotonous. He appreciated Redmond's diversion tactics, but his stomach was hurtling around too much.

He promptly threw up, turning to the side and Redmond flinched. His shoulders then slumped and he turned Nathan's face towards him, using a part of his t-shirt to wipe his mouth.

'Why are you nice now' Nathan said sluggishly, his head rolling to the side, his whisper of a question barely heard.

'Your not the only one who gets judged on appearances' Redmond replied back, simply but not tartly. Redmond didn't help when Nathan's eyes rolled back into his head but he ruffled his sticky hair before glancing at the CCTV camera planted in the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was so crap just reading over it now. One of the worst chapters ever<strong>

**If your going... Huh?, join the club, but Im too lazy to fix it now**

**I swear this story gets alot better, so please send reviews, you've all been such stars :D**

**Next chapter is a flashback chapter, more lighthearted. Its nice to alternate between shite fluff and depressing angst. **

**Hapyy times :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to CliCliR, PrettyLittleMisfits and loathsome child for reviewing! I love knowing people are reading!**

**And I apologise again for the positively shite last chapter, you were all so nice in your reviews, but we all know they were rubbish. Now, I am going to make up some half hearted excuse why (when we all know, it was because I was lazy) but Im going to do it anyway.**

**Last chapter was a brief outline of the 'Games' (If anyones read the Hunger Games, it was relatively basic rules of er... well... The Hunger Games). Nathan is the last target (undeafeted (WOW THATS SPELT WRONG) champion thingy). Those were the games from Nathan's POV, but later on in the story, there ill be a chapter following a contestant. So HOPEFULLY, it will patch up the gaping holes. **

**Anyways, off the subject of last chapter, THIS chapter is a flashback scene, again, and it's just kinda my failing attempt at light humour.l I would really really appreciate reviews, and if you think the story can be improved YOU DARN RIGHT TELL ME! Cuz I would prefer to have readers who were meagrely happy than disgruntled reviewers :)**

**BTW, to CliCliR, you rock girl! Ireland forever!, if your lucky enough to be Irish, then your lucky enough. Well, thats what KISS (mag) told me :) Your reviews are so cute! Yeah, transition, woo! Also to loathsome child thanks for all your prev reviews, you rock also! And of course PrettyLittleMisfits, an inspiration fron the beginning :D**

**Thanks again to ALL my reviewers (you know who you are!) and I really hope you spread some more love on my toast (in a non dirty way) xx**

**OH AND WARNING, SLIGHT SEXY SCENE. Although, nothing EXTREMELY explicit, I shall put a warning right before it if you don't wish to burn your eyes.**

* * *

><p><strong>975 years ago: 2021, January 23<strong>**rd**

The wedding affair was beautiful, bright white lilies hanging from the church arch, a long red carpet along the aisle, the benches filled with buzzing family relations and very distant cousins and acquaintances.

The real friends the to-be married couple had were the bridesmaid, the best man and the groomsman. The lights dimmed very slightly and the signature wedding march started playing. Some old grannies started quietly sobbing in the crowd, a deep smell of perfume and sweat and anticipation hanging heavy in the air. Those up on the altar heard the door of the big large polished white church open creakingly, and a collective gasp was heard.

'She looks beautiful man' Nathan said, nudging the groom, Simon. Simon in his carefully composed tuxedo was tinted red with pride and nervousness. Nathan patted him on the back, before turning to gaze at the bride. Thinking twice about it, Nathan decided that a good squeeze on Simon's bum was also appropriate. Simon jumped. The church gasped. Nathan smiled triumphantly.

Alisha's skin glowed beautifully against the silk embroidered dress, a large train following her. She also was slightly red and out of breathe, and Nathan could see that she was trying not to cry. Her and Simon's relatives were letting it all loose though, saying happily that they deserved each other well. Simon sniffed.

Nathan snorted.

Many turned to stare at the rude best man. Curtis, the other best man (or groomsman) furiously whispered to the formally clad Nathan, elbowing him slightly. Nathan leaned forward slightly, catching sight of the dazzling view of Kelly, in her wonderful lavender/blue (he wasn't good at colours) dress that fitted perfectly. He tried not to get aroused staring at her.

Kelly finally caught his eyes and Nathan winked. She scowled briefly before brushing her hand over her dress. Nathan leaned back, adjusting his shoulders, just as the wedding march stopped and Alisha arrived at the altar. Nathan had to admit, she was one of the most beautiful brides he had ever seen, her curly hair teased into an intricate bun at the back of her head, an embroidered veil covering her wide smile. Simon leaned forward and pulled the veil back, staring lovingly into her eyes.

Nathan decided that pretending to vomit had a time and a place, and he had gotten a good talking to from Simon, Alisha, Curtis and Penny, and Kelly about his behaviour. They all gave him tips to help stop him fidgeting, one being that he should go get tested for ADHD and get some medicine even just for the day.

Today of all days, he was not to screw it up. And even _he_ knew that.

But his balls were just so goddamn itchy.

Kelly glanced around at the bride and squeezed her best friends hand, and she squeezed it back, smiling brilliantly. Kelly glanced down at her own flashing engagement ring and sniffed slightly with emotions.

This was a day to cherish forever, and god forbid, Nathan screw it up. She thinks she can deal with Nathan screwing up _their_ wedding day, in around 4 months time, but for god's sake, not today. So much effort had gone into the planning, and being the maid of honour (and the only bridesmaid), Kelly was fucking determined it would turn out great.

Penny watched from the front row, her stomach looming over her lap, resting her hands on the bulge. It was decided that when the wedding came around, she would be so heavily pregnant that it was safer that she was just a spectator. Curtis turned slightly around; sadness reflecting in his eyes when he thought he saw Nikki sitting in the front row, but it was his pregnant wife who smiled back. He winked at her as the organs started wheezing out some tune and everyone stood up.

Simon and Alisha linked hands, months of planning finally becoming perfect...

* * *

><p>'Nathan.'<p>

'I know, I know they're here somewhere'

'Nath-'

'I hear you for fucks sake' Nathan was desperately running his fingers through the suit's pockets. He bloody _had_ the rings before the ceremony started, he was fucking sure of it. Simon was staring at him white faced and terrified while Alisha tried not to start screaming. Kelly's was the face of utmost thunder and Curtis was nervously figeting and nudging the sheepish Nathan.

'OK, OK, lets not panic' Nathan said eventually, whispering to the others.

'Is there a problem?' The priest said. Nathan stonily answered no; he hated priests, after being brought up in Ireland with a breed of wandering hands. Nathan cracked his knuckles. The priest gulped.

'Why do you have to mess everything up? The one-day, the _one-day _I needed you, you've blown everything.' Simon whispered furiously, out of character. Alisha let one tear fall. Nathan was now shoving his hands into his already searched pockets, feeling his chest starting to constrict. He never got nervous.

_Him_? No way.

But there was something about the hundreds of disapproving stares, Simon's anger, Kelly's upset wrath and Alisha's deep disappointment that was starting to make him… more than nervous.

He didn't realise he was hyperventilating until Simon grabbed his shoulder and shook it slightly, his face contorting from angry to concerned. Curtis collared Nathan's now collapsing form and Kelly jumped down from the aisle. Everyone was staring but she didn't give a fuck. She leapt to the other side of the altar, the groom side, and got in Nathan's white face.

'Wot the FOOK do you think your doing-'

Suddenly Curtis blushed a deep crimson, holding out a shaking hand, two rings perched in his palm. Everyone turned to look at the dark ex-runner, who was sweating profusely with shame.

'I-I'm sorry, we must have mixed up our jackets' He gestured to the still hyperventilating Nathan. Kelly glared at Curtis, before giving Nathan a whack over the head for good measure and going back to Alisha to clutch her hand. Alisha calmed down and she took a deep breath and smiled.

Nathan still felt he might faint.

Curtis felt he may die from embarrassment.

Simon just looked worried, but he always looked like that.

The ceremony continued and finally after more time than Nathan could take, Simon leaned in and kissed his bride. There was a resounding cheer in the church, though the priest tried to shush them. Nathan gave him a meaningful look and the priest was silenced. The relatives got up and danced out of the church while the gang, followed by a tottering Penny hugged in a big group hug.

'H-happy fucking f-families' Nathan said, his teeth chattering for some unknown reason. Everyone looked guilty at him.

'I'm sorry, yeah?' Curtis gave Nathan a well-meaning punch on the shoulder. Nathan nodded, letting out a long shaky breath.

'You were scared' Alisha said smugly, her finger prodding the Irish boy in the chest.

'So were you' Nathan sneered back and she shut up. They then turned to walk out of the church before Nathan flipped off the priest.

* * *

><p>At the reception later on, it was the kind of one most brides dreamed of, curly stringed balloons, a white soft theme, long dark brown tables and waiters in proper uniform and platters which they laid in front of you. Everyone ate well before standing up to the wooden dance floor (a different kind than the ones they were used to) and they slow danced. Nathan pulled Kelly close as the couple, Simon and Alisha, had their first marriage dance.<p>

Kelly clutched her heart.

'Proper romantic' She said happily. Nathan kissed the top of her head, before Kelly turned her face up so the kiss deepened. They continued to explore one another's mouths before Kelly noticed a disapproving old couple staring at them from one of the dinner tables. The old man flicked the table card. Number 13.

'There's some old narks looking at us' Kelly broke away from Nathan's mouth only to be sleepily engulfed again as Nathan mumbled something unintelligible with his eyes half lidded.

Kelly watched Curtis dance romantically with Penny, their wedding flashing back in her mind. It was nice, different to this, but equally as nice. Both weddings had been big. That was because all four had large families and extended families. This made up for the lack of friends all of them suffered from. Kelly didn't know her dad or her dad's family.

Her brother was in prison, and her mum would be the only one who she could think of who would be excited to go. She thought she might be able to find some other people around who would go.

Yet Nathan hadn't heard from his father since his brother died, and his mum passed away from cancer around a year ago. It deeply affected him, because she was really his only family member. Jeremy, 'Jezza', would be willing to go, but Kelly wasn't sure if Nathan wanted him there. So their wedding would be a small affair. Most likely…

Nathan moaned something and Kelly sighed, her eyes half closing. He pressed his body up against hers, and she fitted perfectly, she felt right, at home even. If she was going to be corny about it...

Nathan was getting more worked up, kissing faster, and his hands trailing everywhere. Kelly grabbed him by his bowtie and pulled him smiling after her into the cloakroom. People weren't watching as more people were mesmerised by the couples dancing. So Nathan and Kelly shut the door quickly, finally alone.

**[A/N: Sexy times approaching :D, if you are not 'into' this mild sex scene, I suggest skipping over it until you see another A/N. And who says the T section cannot be appropriate? ;) ]**

* * *

><p>Kelly throatily moaned, her breath catching as he moved faster against her. He had hitched up her bridesmaids dress and he had zipped down his zip and it really wasn't math to figure out what they were doing. Her high-heeled clad legs were wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck, hooked into his curly hair.<p>

Nathan groaned as well, his eyes rolling up. It was fast paced, and they both liked it mindless and senseless. They both moaned louder and louder, their names being whispered into each other's mouth. Nathan ran his fingers down his Kelly. His Kelly? Kelly heard his thoughts and she smiled before calling out again. They were leaning against the wall, hips grinding, work being done on both parts. Beside them was the tiered cake, and Nathan was careful not to fall into it in pleasure.

A long table of a buffet, two or three in fact, was placed in various places around the room and the couple were squeezed into a small space. They weren't aware of what was happening outside, they were in their own little world. Kelly got more verbal, breathily moaning before starting to almost scream Nathan's name over and over again.

'Ah, you like that baby. You like big daddy?' Nathan cheekily grinned while the comment fell on deaf ears as Kelly continued to call his name. Nathan decided to do the same in the shouting stakes.

He over emphasised his groans and calls of pleasure and she did the same. His hands were gently holding her underneath, keeping her upright and steady.

They were finally reaching climax, and their breaths were being exchanged, both breathless and unable to say much except whimper.

**[A/N: Heyyyy guys, long time no see. So yeah, sexy times end here.]**

Then the door slammed open and Simon stood in shock, all the guests lined up behind him. He gasped, seeing the intimate couple and Kelly and Nathan both tried to save some of their dignity by pushing each other away.

'I-I'm sorry, I didn't hear anymore s-so I thought you were finished' Simon squeaked. The two in the darkened corner squeaked also. Simon coughed loudly before slamming the door, the same time as Kelly fell with a thump to the floor. Nathan stood shocked staring at the door before double taking at Kelly and helping her up, trying to catch his breath. He moaned when the pleasure finally faded. He wasn't embarrassed, he didn't really get embarrassed but Kelly was scarlet, her hands covering her mouth. Nathan brushed down her dress, tugging it down when he went to tie his shoe. Kelly smoothed the material.

'Oh my god, did you see tha?'

'Hard to miss it love' Nathan said back, getting onto his feet.

'We've ruined the wedding, and I gave you a huge lecture about not ruining it and then I did it too. Wot the fook is wrong with me? Shagging in the buffet room? No one's going to want to eat any of dis!'

'We provided entertainment sweetheart'

'All the guests we're behind him an' all! They all saw! Oh my god' She said again, fanning her face, swallowing.

Nathan was merely picking at some chicken wings on the far side of the table, her rants passing through him. 10 minutes later after much dithering from Kelly, they both walked out of the room and the stares immediately came. Kelly bit her lip and ducked her head while Nathan cheerfully waved at the crowd. He glanced down, chuckled and then proceeded to zip up his pants.

The crowd visibly cringed.

'You should be ashamed, especially someone like you with a younger man' An old woman shook her finger at Kelly and Kelly blushed harder, tears starting to seep down her face. Nathan stepped in front of her his cheerful attitude vanished.

'I'm the same age as her you whiny old cow, and speaking of age I've shagged older than you, you rotten cunt licking granny' Nathan then smiled sweetly at the woman, hearing the deathly silence pierce through his thoughts. Kelly quietly sobbed behind him. He felt she had been humiliated enough. Everyone was staring, and Simon or anyone else wasn't visible. Nathan turned seriously to the crying girl behind him and grabbed her hand.

'It's OK, we're leaving now anyway' Nathan then gently (if possible) dragged the distraught chav through the crowds. Everyone stared, but not a word was said.

* * *

><p>She smoked a cigarette perched between her finger and thumb, her heavily made up eyes narrowed. Nathan's jacket was around her shoulders, and so was his arm. She dropped her head sadly and Nathan rubbed her knee.<p>

'We'd be lucky if they showed at our weddin'' Kelly said, inhaling a large waft of smoke. Nathan toyed with the engagement ring on the hand that was clutching his and taking the cigarette from her, he inhaled, and then gave it back.

'We could get… really really drunk' Nathan suggested, his back leaning against the community centre's graffiti wall. Kelly looked up at him, wondering if she could love him anymore.

'Alrigh'' She agreed before heaving herself up and the couple walked off together wrapped around each other.

'Wait!' They heard from a distance and Nathan rolled his eyes and turned around.

'What, Barry' Simon grimaced at the familiar nickname. Nathan sneered before grinning widely. Then common sense hit him and his smile slipped, Kelly starting to weep under his arm.

'We're so sorry, we didn't m-mean to ruin your wedding' She sobbed, and Nathan was genuinely concerned, as she never usually cried. And today seemed a roller coaster exception.

'Ruin it? Are you joking? Everyone left early, we have the large dining area all to ourselves with music and it's all ours if I can get rid of Uncle Tomas.' Simon smiled shyly.

Kelly waved her hands excitedly, ash falling from her cigarette and dropping on her shoe. She swore blindly and shook her foot and Nathan stamped on her toe in an attempt to 'help'. Kelly slapped him hard. Simon laughed at the couple, looking forward to the night he was going to spend with Alisha. The three turned around and walked back to the dining area and Nathan fingered Simon's corsage.

'This is a bit… gay?' He said, snorting. Kelly was staring out at the lake.

'It's a corsage' Simon said solidly, walking onwards.

'A gay one' Nathan said back sighing, too tired to think up of any good dirty jokes. The sun had gone down and it was pitch black with the exception of a star. Oh wait, I mean an airplane.

The three burst in through the doors and Alisha jumped on Kelly, Penny and Curtis laughing from the corner. They all danced for a bit, looking like complete twats with Uncle Tomas watching from the corner drinking whiskey (they were unable to be rid of him). Finally, they settled down on cushions on the ground after the suggestion of Spin the Bottle. A wine bottle was found and spun by Nathan, his expert skilled hand twisting the bottle and landing on Simon.

'Shit! That was supposed to land on a girl' He sighed before spinning again. Kelly stopped his wrist and he looked questionably at her before shaking his head wildly. Simon did the same.

'NO! I'M NOT KISSING WEIRD KID'

'Please, spare me the horror of kissing Nathan'

Everyone jeered and pushed the two men together. Simon was red to the root of his scalp while Nathan just shrugged, not a mouth he hadn't explored before, he reasoned. He leaned in and pecked him on the lips. Everyone disappointedly sat down after hopping up and down with excitement (well… Alisha and Kelly did at the prospect of their fiancée/husband kissing.)

'I'll give you fooking twenty pounds if you proper kiss him' Kelly said desperately, her eyes raving between the two friends. Nathan fidgeted, Simon staring wide-eyed and disbelieving at the uncertain Irish boy.

'What! No!' Simon said, unfortunately, not heard.

'Hm OK... But we have sex tonight again.' Curtis and Penny cringed at his remark

'K' She said, handing the money over. Simon didn't have time to blink before Nathan was on top of him, his tongue in his mouth and his legs wrapping themselves around Simon's. Nathan decided to please the crowd and the catcalls from the girls by grabbing the disturbed Simon's hair and rubbing his body against his, moaning softly. Finally he broke away and Curtis and Simon exchanged disgusted glances, Simon's neatly combed hair now sticking up. The girls cheered and Kelly slapped a twenty into Nathan's expecting palm.

'That was so worth it' Kelly grinned from behind her phone.

'What the FUCK! YOU RECORDED IT?' Nathan went to grab the phone but it had gone down Alisha's bra before anyone could blink. Nathan and Simon exchanged glances before Nathan sighed, knowing he couldn't stick his hand down Alisha's boobs. It was off-limits.

So that's why he did it anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter basically just kinda shows you the difference in character (I guess) between Nathan and future Nathan. Whats happening next chapter? Oh yeh, the most exciting thing is that Nathan gets a window. ISNT THAT EXCITING? Yeah, Im just so bloody talented at writing that I can come up with this stuff. (Ohh and its back in the future again.)<strong>

**Please tell me if this story is going downhill or anything because I'll try my best to fix it :) Please let me know, reviews are appreciated! (And sorry for talking so much in this chapter, Ill shut up in the next one) xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Thanks so much for the reviews of this story (I do not own the Misfits characters)!**

**This chapter is partly a filler chapter, I'm sorry if its a bit boring, but the future side will pick up EVENTUALLY. I'm actually pretty sure where this story is going in terms of plot and ending.**

**Er, it's just the middle. FILLER, FILLER FILLER!**

**If this chapter had some grammer (grammar? :/) mistakes I'm sorry, I was very brief with spellcheck as I was sick of seeing as the red lines squiggled under the names I made up :L Depressing.**

**Please, please, please review! Your reviews keep me alive! (as well as food and water and warmth)! :D xxx**

* * *

><p>Nathan groaned as he came to, feeling his stomach flip over. It was like the worst case of a hangover and his head was pounding. He shuddered, feeling disgusting; blood caked into his eyelids and up his nose. He gradually stood up, and the door opened, with a soldier with many gadgets strapped to his thighs and arms.<p>

_They_ knew he wouldn't kill the soldier the morning after, his body was so run down. The soldier gruffly told him to follow him and he was brought to a large cold white room, a lot larger than his own metallic room. His clothes were ripped off and he was so disorientated, he didn't know what was happening until a strong burst of freezing water hit him, sending him into a wall.

He choked and coughed, water spluttering out of his mouth as the water just kept pumping, pinning him against the wall. He was fully humiliated when the water stopped and he could hear people laughing. He covered his naked shivering body with his hands, looking down into the pool of blood red water around his feet.

His own reflection stared back sadly.

Next thing he knew, he had been killed, to avoid any unnecessary drama upon returning to his cell.

* * *

><p>When Nathan woke up, his room was crystal clear, especially the chair he had fallen asleep in, devoid of many blood he may have rubbed off onto it. Redmond was picking his nails in the corner and he hal- heartedly glanced at Nathan who was sitting wrapped in a towel, feeling miserable.<p>

'Do you have any clothes?' Nathan asked hopefully, but Redmond shook his head and turned back to his nails. He himself had already had 3 showers since carrying Nathan back to his cell after the Games, but he could still feel the stickiness of blood.

Nathan noticed his attitude was offhand and neutral. Cold, even. He decided not to talk to him much today; after all he was his guard. Not a friend. Despite his arguments with Redmond before about his father's goodwill, they generally all had the same attitude. Nathan just wanted to prove a point. Suddenly a strong sense of fear struck him.

'R-Redmond, my- my pic-' Nathan choked, his fingers breaking through the thin material of the towel and getting caught as pure terror set in. His picture, his Kelly, his friends? His clothes had been ripped off, had they been incinerated? Thrown away? Nathan held back a retch. Redmond turned and rolled his eyes, his fingers making the very slightest of gestures to his pocket and Nathan let out a wheeze. He stared at Redmond who turned away again, yet again emotionless and detached.

'I want a window' Nathan whispered, but Redmond heard and narrowed his eyes.

'Escaping again?' Redmond said back.

'You could use a television that was routed to one of the CCTV cameras outside' Nathan suggested, although he knew televisions were almost 700 years out of date. It would be incredible to find one now.

'I'll ask' Redmond said, and Nathan smiled.

* * *

><p>The television was planted in the corner of his room within the week. Nathan was overly excited. He was hyperventilating when he woke up one day with a huge flat-screen in the corner.<p>

'I don't know why you care. It's just a simple box that flashes pictures, I don't know how people liked it' Redmond sneered back but he grudgingly switched it on for Nathan, who was afraid he would break it.

The image flashed up as a corner outside the building. It had a patch of grass, a line of pavement, a bin in the corner and another part of the wall of the building. Nathan clapped his hands excitedly and sat in front of it, hands clenched in his new t-shirt.

His legs were folded like a child and he vividly watched the screen with interest. He gasped when a person walked by.

'For Christ's sake, why is your fanny on fire' Redmond sighed, staring at the screen. He saw nothing interesting. He then sighed and went back to sit on the rickety splintered chair by the wooden table and spreading out cards.

'C'mon, let's play' Redmond said, dealing out the cards. Nathan waved him off. The idea as a television as a window was a brilliant one in his mind. He was pretty much techtarded, so he couldn't actually use the television for any benefit. It filled up Nathan's long hours of being alone with something at least, and if he broke it, it was his own fault. He knew it probably wouldn't be replaced; it was a miracle he had it in the first place, and he was gladly soaking up every minute of it.

* * *

><p>Yet the joy wasn't long lived. Eventually word got out that Nathan had a window to the outside world and it freaked everyone out. He was watching them? The unit were greatly protested against and Nathan watched the protests in interest, which were crowded outside, including in the area where his particular surveillance was situated.<p>

Nathan was worried that the unit might take his television away, but instead, the protesters decided to take out every surveillance camera in the area. Including unfortunately, his. The screen went blank when he saw a particular hippy throw a brick at the camera. Nathan stood up in shock but was scared to go near the television for fear of breaking it. Redmond had been lazing in the corner when it had happened.

'Redmond…' Nathan said tearfully, sounding like a 5 year old who had dropped their ice cream, 'my televisions not working'

'Did you touch it?'

'No! Someone destroyed the camera'

'Oh… so do you want to play cards?' Nathan growled angrily at him. 'Fine, fine, I'll fix it.' Redmond then heaved himself up and sighing, went out the door. Nathan anxiously watched the blank screen, his eyes less than 2 inches away. But it didn't come on, and when Redmond finally came back, he was heaving in a rectangular box, shiny and silver.

'What's that?' Nathan said, his breath held.

'Something called a BVD or something'

'A DVD player?' Nathan said jumping up and hugging him. Redmond wheezed out suddenly and started choking. Nathan let go of him apologising. Redmond grumpily set it up (it seems that nowadays, everyone knew how to set electronics up).

Suddenly the DVD symbol was bouncing around the screen. Nathan shrilly shrieked and flung himself down on the floor.

'So what DVD do you have for me?'

'They only gave me one…'

'That's OK!' Nathan said quickly, making a grab for the small box behind Redmond's back.

'Your not going to like it' Redmond produced a DVD of Spongebob Squarepants. Nathan's face dropped a mile.

'Your shitting me'

'Sorry, no'

Nathan grabbed the DVD from Redmond, trying not to let his utter disappointment show and switched it on. He pressed play and groaned.

'You don't have to watch it.'

'I'm fucking watching it' Nathan said angrily and then flipped off the CCTV camera still watching them in the corner. 'Wankers' He whispered furiously under his breath. He watched the whole DVD, again and again and again. Soon enough he was chanting along to everything and Redmond was writhing in the corner.

'ARE WE FUCKING WATCHING IT AGAIN'

'I like it'

'OH FUCKS SAKE' Redmond would breath out, almost crying with desperation. He didn't think he could stand the laugh anymore. Nathan watched with fascination.

'Why do you like it?' Redmond asked one day, after moaning in the corner for yet another re-run. Nathan shrugged.

'It reminds me of the 21st century'

'The graphics and poor drawing skills clearly show its 21t century appeal' Redmond scoffed before shaking his head and turning his head to the side.

'OK, fine… I like it because I used to watch it with Manny'

Redmond shut up instantly, and Nathan didn't say another word. No conversation was exchanged until 8 o' clock came and Redmond was leaving. Redmond leaned down and hugged Nathan quickly, and buried his head in Nathan's curls before walking out the door. The door shut immediately afterwards and Nathan heard the click of the confirmation of the lock.

* * *

><p>Nathan turned back to the television and the yellow sponge, not falling asleep until around 2 in the morning. Everything about the show brought back memories and if the unit was trying to use it to torture him, it really wasn't working. Maybe they would destroy the television when Nathan became really attached to it.<p>

But all in all, he didn't care. If the television was destroyed, that was just one more thing taken from him. Least he had it for a little while, and the memories it had surfaced were worth a lifetime.

When Redmond arrived in the next morning at 6 am, Nathan was fast asleep, curled up into a small ball. He winced at the sight of the sleeping Nathan on the rock hard floor. He wondered how uncomfortable must it has been.

But he couldn't ask for a blanket or anything, another thing. They were already suspicious, although Nyx seemed… encouraging. He was insisting that Redmond was doing a fine job, so Redmond became a bit more confident and he felt he didn't have to keep up his parade of hate in front of Nathan. He would show him what a true friend was. Or… was it true at all?

Nathan woke with a start, gasping and whimpering. Redmond watched from his standing position and Nathan met his eyes for a moment before looking away embarrassed. He knew he couldn't just go back to sleep now that Redmond was here so he sat up slowly and switched on the television.

Redmond groaned loudly, kicking a nearby device. It whirred and beeped, and there was an electric pop and suddenly Nathan was writhing on the ground as if being electrocuted.

In a moment, Redmond was kneeling beside him.

'Oh fuck, oh god I'm sorry.' He said, Nathan unable to hear him. Redmond followed the wire from the machine he had kicked which was attached to a needle piercing his chest, one of the many.

Redmond yanked the needle from Nathan's chest and the boy stilled, his eyes closing then opening again, his green eyes almost cold. When Nathan recovered, he sat up and stared at Redmond. His glaring made Redmond feel uncomfortable so he turned to sit on one of the wooden chairs. Nathan turned back to the television and they said nothing to each other.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of days later when Nathan spoke up.<p>

'Do you miss your dad?'

Redmond flinched, his eyes catching Nathan's knowing ones. They were provoking and inviting at the same time. They had a question and answer in every blink. Redmond just nodded, before turning back to his Solitaire. Why would he ask that? How would he know?

'You don't know me' Redmond said almost accusingly. 'You think I'm like them, you think we're all the same. We're humans, just like you and all your dead friends'. Redmond knew he said the last bit to make the boy shut up but Nathan merely blinked at the low blow. Redmond felt angry that Nathan would ask such a blunt question, like he wouldn't miss his father? He was his whole world. Wasn't he?

'We're all humans all right' Nathan said, his eyes narrowing. Redmond's mind strayed to the original question so he turned to Nathan fully before answering.

'No. I don't miss him all that much anymore. He was my father, but he wasn't my friend.'

'Okay.'

'Ok? OK? That's all your going to say? Just because you can't untangle yourself from the past, doesn't mean I have to clean up every mess you get yourself into. OKAY? I have so much more better things to do than listen to your high and mighty bullshit, and I'm stuck here. If I could leave, I would, I fucking hate you sometimes.'

_Sometimes I think I fooking love you._

The voice banged around in Nathan's head and he turned away from Redmond, biting his lip.

Oh god, please.

'Nathan?'

God please.

'Nathan, here I'm sorry'

'I used to say sorry like you did, it didn't mean anything. I don't mean to be high and mighty. Me, of all people. I am- I-, and-' Nathan turned around and Redmond saw tears slipping down his cheeks and was beyond taken aback with guilt, 'if I could die forever and let you and everyone else free, DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD?'

His shout echoed around the room and he slumped over, his eyes glazed. Redmiond hesitated before getting up and patting the immortal on his shoulder. But he was unresponsive. He was sick of asking, why me? So instead for once he asked a different question.

What's left?

* * *

><p><strong>While writing the last bit, I was listeneing to Skyscraper by Demi Lovato :L I'm not really a fan at all, but I love that song and I feel like it kinda is the themesong of this story rofl. Usually what gives me ideas for the story is songs like Iris, songs by Three Days Grace and other random ones. Mainly heavy rock, cuz thats what I like, so the song I was listening to was a bit different. And sickenly inspiring.<strong>

**The actual story idea came from the song 'When They Come For Me' by Linkin Park. Listen to the lyrics (actually looking them up now, I realise soem of the lyrics are different from what I thought they were but OH WELL) Especially the line, 'And I'm just a student of the game that they taught me, Rocking every stage in every place that they brought me'**

**So yeah, thats where I got the idea of the Games :L And theres loads of other songs. Anyways, after boring you with that, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update (I'm trying for about a weekly update system)**

**I was in Manchester, and the riots were in full force! The shop I had been in literally less than 24 hours ago has been burnt to the ground. The whole prospect of the riots is a stupid vicious circle. But clearly people don't see it that way -_- **I hope everyones OK out there if you are near the riots and such. And the plane back to Dublin was sickening :(****

**Thank you so much for the reviews :D I hope you review again this chapter and I hope it's up to your satisfaction. This is a flashback chapter, Nathan and Kelly's wedding! Well, their reception, but same diff**

**I'm kinda aiming for at least 3 reviews per chapter (high expectations, I know ;L), so you dont know how much I appreciate the reviews :) Any advice you would like to give me, you can just put it in the review :) I tried to follow the advice from a review from last week to put in commas or fullstops in regarding speech.**

**I think I may have fucked that a bit up, but oh well.**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

><p><strong>975 years ago: 2021, April 13th<strong>

Kelly had been roped in to a conversation between a failing old granny with various devices to help her walk and a rude lesbian aunt of Nathan's. After listening to two minutes of her speaking, she could see that Nathan's manic manner apparently ran in the family. Kelly stood there, her eyes half lidded in boredom, nodding every so often to give the impression she was listening. The dress she wore, was in one word? Breathtaking.

Well, that was the word Alisha had used when she saw Kelly in it (she had helped her pick it as well), but Nathan didn't say anything. He just grinned widely. She took that as a good sign.

It was one shouldered, a thin piece of fabric made out of silk and frill entwining and sloping over her (expertly) fake tanned shoulder. The dress was of course, floor length, with a small train and had small beads and flowers and butterflies and shit sewn into the white silk material. It cinched at her waist and if Kelly said so herself, made her boobs look fantastic. Maybe that was why Nathan was smiling.

The ceremony, of course, had been small, because neither of the couple were exactly on friendly terms with many people. Kelly self-consciously checked around the small hall (most money went into the lavish decoration, as there was nothing else to spend it on). There were at most only around 30 people there, and it saddened her to think of the other couples weddings they had attended in the last year, where there had been well over 100 in both.

Her mind went blank when an arm snaked around her waist and she turned and immediately started fixing Nathan's clip on bow tie (like he would actually be able to tie a real one). Nathan huffed and sighed, being cockblocked by a fucking tie. When Kelly was satisfied, she brushed down his jacket and Nathan rolled his eyes. He jumped when he felt her hand prod him between his legs.

'Excuse me young lady, that is very inappropriate behaviour-,' the aunt started, her beady eyes catching hold of the act. Nathan turned annoyed.

'Fuck off dyke'

'Like your father I see. I'm leaving.'

'Woopie' Nathan swivelled his finger before turning away and going in search of Simon. Kelly blushed and hurried after him, feeling the stares burn into the back of her beautiful wedding dress. Upon finding Nathan's quick figure, she caught him hooking his fingers into Simon's trousers.

Simon didn't have time to react.

The pants came down with a flourish.

Everyone turned to stare disgustingly as Simon hopped on one foot, redder than Kelly had ever seen, his hands desperately yanking at the deceitful material to try and pull them back up to cover his embarrassment. Alisha pushed Nathan over, and Nathan collapsed in a giggling heap and Simon tripped and landed beside him.

Nathan took one look at him before practically wetting his pants, the only sound echoing around the whole hall. Kelly worriedly glanced at her mother who was holding back snickers behind her cigarette. Oh well, that's a good sign isn't it?

Simon finally managed to cover himself with his trousers, but he made no move to heave himself up off the ground even after Alisha offered him her hand. He just sat there, burning in humiliation, Nathan rolling around beside him.

Suddenly music started and people started to turn away. Simon clenched his teeth and glared furiously at his best friend when it was deemed safe that no one was ogling.

'Why did you do that?' He said exasperatedly.

'Because it was fun Barry, lighten up!'

'It wasn't funny!'

'Did you see the way Kelly's uncle was looking at you.' Nathan descended into giggles again. Kelly shook her head; did she actually just marry this weirdo?

'No, I didn't, I was too busy trying to cover my underpants!'

'Oh my God you did not just say underpants…'

Simon blushed harder, his face screwing up. Kelly saw his hand itch to wrap around the immortals throat. Kelly's uncle Ryan walked over, confirming Simon's worst fears when he introduced himself and asked if he had come to the wedding with anyone.

Alisha turned green rather than the scarlet colour Simon was still glowing. Simon hurriedly said he came with his wife and the older fat man walked away disappointedly.

'Ryan and Barry, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G… First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes an abrupt tragic miscarriage. Then comes grief, and then comes despair, Barry caught cheating in his underwear! Ryan moves out and takes the tree, D-I-V-O-R-C-E!' Nathan finished with a flourish, hopping up onto his feet and strolling away with his hands in his pocket.

Curtis appeared behind the bewildered Simon.

'Huh… Prick.'

* * *

><p>When everyone had gone, there was just a mess and the ASBO 5 left. The same way it had always been. Oh, and Penny was there too.<p>

'So how does it feel to be newly married?' She said happily, conversing with Kelly. Kelly shrugged.

'It feels right, s'pose' Kelly said, earning an, 'Aww' from Penny. She was slumped in a chair, her belly a mountain ballooning out over her legs. Her fingers rested on the bulge, fluttering every so often.

She was very overdue, and Curtis had been jumpy ever since the due date had passed over three weeks ago. Whenever Penny even sneezed, Curtis would run in with a bucket filled with water and hot towels. Nathan teased him about it, which made Curtis even more irritated and angry.

Suddenly the door slammed open again and the group turned half interested when Kelly's mouth dropped, Nathan lost some of his colouring in his face and everyone else's eyes widened. Except Penny, unbeknownst to whom had just walked in.

'Hi there!' Penny called out and Alisha gave her a look and she was silenced.

'I heard you were getting married today,' the girl called out, stepping in, 'I just came to say congratulations…'

No one said a word, their eyes boring into the almost stranger.

Kelly was fuming and Nathan's stomach was churning uneasily. He placed a hand on his stomach lightly and Simon (being the ever sharp sighted weirdo he was) caught sight of the small gesture. Simon's hand landed lightly on Nathan's sleeve and Nathan shrugged him off.

After a minute of awkward silence the girl turned to leave.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come,' She was blushing, her light gentle voice hushed. Just as she stepped out Nathan found himself calling out in a cracked humiliating voice.

'W-Wait... Marnie?'

Marnie turned, a light blush tinting her cheeks, her hands over her swollen stomach. Definitely not the size of when Nathan had first met her, but obviously pregnant none the less.

Kelly was working herself more and more into rage, her head slightly ticking. Alisha squeezed her hand and Kelly wrenched it away, her eyes never leaving Nathan's softening ones. She could almost see the fondness in them.

'How is Ben?' He said, stepping forward. Marnie ducked her head.

'His names Gary now actually.'

Nathan flinched. Kelly stepped backward.

'I'm married now. To the original father… We've been married five years,' Marnie tilted her head slightly to the side. Curtis wondered if she had come to see if she could get a reaction out of Nathan. It sounded like it, because she sounded like she was going to retell her whole life story.

'Your p-pregnant again,' Nathan said, trying to make conversation and Marnie's hand came over her stomach.

'Yeah… It's my fifth one.'

Nathan choked and Penny held back a snigger, she was so confused. Who was this Welsh girl? Was she's Nathan's ex or something? Nathan and Marnie exchanged a few more short words, Marnie wished them congratulations again and Nathan stepped forward, the start of a broken sound hanging on his lips.

Marnie turned and Nathan stepped forward a few more steps and wrapped his arms around the smaller girl. He hugged her hard but briefly before stepping backwards.

'Nice seeing you.'

'Nice seeing you… Nate.'

Kelly threw down her flowers and stormed out the room.

* * *

><p>'Please talk to me'<p>

'Fook off'

Nathan sighed and dragged himself down the wall, coming to a crouch outside the cubicle. Everyone had squeezed into the woman's bathroom since everyone had gone home anyway.

When Kelly had first locked herself in a cubicle, to amuse themselves after she refused to come out, Nathan, Simon and Curtis took part in a competition to see who could piss highest in the air. Since Nathan was the only one who did it, he won by default. But despite his win, he was feeling low.

'Will you talk to me?' Alisha crooned through the door and the door quickly opened. Nathan went to jar it open once Alisha had slipped in but the cubicle door ended up slamming down on his fingers.

'FUCK!' He cried out, falling backwards clutching his hand, ending up banging his head on the sink, knocking himself out. Kelly surveyed the damage before closing the door again.

Simon and Curtis exchanged disbelieving looks while Penny clapped her hands in delight. She had always found Nathan's immortality amusing, and when the accident-prone boy proceeded to hurt himself, it only added to the humour. Well, in her mind it did.

After a few kicks from Curtis, Nathan awoke; cursing and groaning, the hushed whispers behind the cubicle door forced him to stand up. Simon looked at his mangled hand in disgust.

'I think you broke your fingers' He said slowly, unable to tear his eyes away from the spider crippled mess.

Nathan glanced at his hand and then looked away, turning his attention to the bathroom cubicle. There was silence, only punctuated by small whispers. Finally Curtis spoke.

'Eh Kelly?'

'Wot'

'Nafin was wondering are you ever going to speak to him again'

'He's a dick'

Curtis turned to Nathan, half conscious, his eyes drooping. 'I think that's a no man.'

'You obviously didn't try hard enough' Nathan snapped back.

'Prick, least I can keep my love life in check. On my wedding day'

'Need I remind you of the 2012 Olympics' Nathan said back, his tone darker than usual. There was an awkward silence before Curtis leapt at Nathan. Simon and Penny held him back but he resisted, wanting to give the immortal a rearranged face. Nathan hardly blinked and he leaned back on the sink counter, taps uncomfortably sticking into him. Curtis finally gave up, swearing profusely under his breath.

'I'm sick of your shit.' Curtis spat

'So am I.' Came a voice behind the cubicle, 'and I just married him.'

'So no shagging then' Nathan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 'Besides, you were the one who agreed to marry me in the first place.'

'Oh just go away.' Kelly shouted.

'MAYBE I WILL' Nathan shouted back unexpectedly and Simon jumped about a foot in the air. Kelly screamed back at him. The shouting match continued before finally Nathan hopped off the counter and slammed his way out of the bathroom door. The cubicle door opened and Kelly appeared, mascara running.

'I'm sorry guys,' She said, wiping her face furiously, embarrassed.

The others just stared in shock and Alisha's arm wrapped around her neck comfortingly.

* * *

><p>Nathan growled angrily. She was the one who broke his fucking fingers! He couldn't help it if she was jealous. Suddenly the air whooshed out of him, his bravado gone.<p>

He was so tired.

He hoped they wouldn't argue like this all the time, sure they were _just_ married. This didn't seem like a good sign. He sat at one of the dining table, the white tablecloth stained with wine and food, plates cleaned and itty bits of crumbs trapped in crevices. He rested his still pounding head on his arm, shoving a hand through his curly hair.

He heard the door open and he sat up quickly.

'Hello Nathan.'

Nathan tried to keep in the gasp that escaped his lips. How much suffering did he have to bloody go through today? He glanced away from the man leaning in the doorway

'What do you want?'

'You haven't changed a bit…'

Nathan flinched and bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. How many times was he told how young he still looked? A lot, he supposed.

'And your still a dwarf, old man.' Nathan shot back, his eyes narrowing, as swigged from a near empty beer can. Nathan's father snorted before pulling up a chair. Nathan moved his own away from his father and turned his back to him.

'I'm sorry for leaving.' His father said and Nathan wasn't sure which of the umpteen times he was apologising for.

'I just dropped by to say congrats son. I hope you'll be really happy.' The man scraped his chair back, lay a hand on Nathan's shoulder briefly before turning on his heel and leaving. Nathan watched him leave in his peripheral vision. And as he let just one tear drip down his cheek, he hoped he would be really happy too.

He hoped so damn much.

* * *

><p>Nathan and Kelly lived together, and Kelly wasn't sure where Nathan was. She wasn't sure whether to go home or look for him or stay with Alisha and Simon. Her brain tugged at the possible answers but she ended up shrugging on her light cardigan and calling Nathan's name out in the street, her wedding dress trailing in the muck of the gutter.<p>

He appeared almost immediately, stopping inches from Kelly. He had a strange look on his face.

'So... Daddy visited a couple of minutes ago' He whispered bitterly and Kelly scrunched up her face, his decision to slap him as hard as she could wavering.

Kelly wondered for a couple more seconds before wrapping her arms around the taller boy. They stood there in a hug for a couple of minutes, Nathan quietly rocking the girl in his arms and she swayed obediently.

His thoughts hurt to read; uncertainty, sadness over his father, confusion, missing Marnie and his once son (Ben, no Gary. No, Ben), worry, hope… Hoping Kelly wouldn't stay mad, angry with himself for being so stupid today, angry at himself for _always_ being stupid. For never saying the right thing, for doing nothing right. She clenched her eyes shut but his thoughts kept coming, scared of the future, scared their marriage wouldn't work, scared of living without her.

'But you wont' Kelly said, her chin on his shoulder but he said nothing back, he just kept rocking her back and forth. And then the underlying thought that almost broke her heart came piercing through his other thoughts.

_Don't cry_

She pressed him closer to her, as close as her arms could allow her, and she pretended not to notice when she felt something drip onto the back of her neck.

_Don't cry, I never cry_

And it was true; she had never seen him cry.

_This is going to break you down Nathan Young? After all the shit that's happened to you, your going to start blubbering over nothing?_

She wanted to tell him that it wasn't nothing. But she didn't say anything.

Anything at all

* * *

><p><strong>N'aw. Nathan, your mental breakdowns always cheer me up.<strong>

**He's so cute when the shit hits the fan**

**Review :D xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, yer, Nelly are married. Or were married. Or... something. Time is hard to do :/**

**This is a normal, 'future' chapter, and I hope it's not too confusing! I really do, because I often tend to write things that make perfect sense in my head and everyone else reads and is like 'WTF?'**

**Anyways, thank you for reviewing again! I really hope people review because it would be embarassng if it gets to the point where I have more chapters than reviews ;L I've seen people with like 234 chapters and like 4 reviews and it could be a masterpiece (Im not saying mine is, obviously, this is just a filler thought), but people dont give it a chance because of the amount of chapters.**

**Anywayssss, I hope you enjoy it! I cant think of anything else to say haha! xxx**

* * *

><p>Nathan could almost do Spongbob's voice after 4 weeks. He played cards with Redmond a couple of times a day to please him after their 'incident' a couple days prior. Nathan threw down the cards and rubbed his eyes. He was sick of winning.<p>

'Damn, and cards are about fucking luck! Your so cheating!'

'It's not cheating if I can't help it' Nathan said back smoothly, his eyes blank.

Redmond just sighed and leaned on his wooden chair. Nathan dragged himself from the splinter filled wood and collapsed on the hard floor. He switched on the television. Redmond groaned.

They were three episodes in when Redmond started chanting along. Nathan joined in, smiling slightly. At the end of the episode they had said everything word perfect.

'Did you know Spongebob was gay? The producers admitted it' Nathan supplied. He saw Redmond freeze and glance at the CCTV camera in the corner.

'What?' Nathan said, tensing. He exchanged glances with Redmond, still getting no information. 'What, _gay_?'

Redmond shushed him, his eyes wide.

'What the fuck? There's nothing wrong with-'

'It's a taboo subject'

'No it's not' Nathan insisted, his voice getting fiercer. He had been gay once. For a brief while, yes, he had been irrevocably in love with Barry. He cringed thinking about it. Wait, no he didn't, sure he snogged Barry at his own wedding. Who gives a fuck? Redmond uneasily raised himself from the chair.

'If homosexuality is a taboo subject, then why not sex? Or war' Nathan bleated.

'Sex kinda is' Redmond said, 'There are rules about population, so birthing is restricted.'

'BIRTHING?' Nathan couldn't help spitting out, 'What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK?' Nathan shook his head sadly. Redmond couldn't stand the mixture of pity and condescendence in Nathan's eyes so he turned away, growing red.

'So I'm guessing your life sucks' Nathan said. Redmond whipped around.

'What are you talking about?'

Nathan rolled his eyes, 'Despite the fact that you have to look after me and my shit, you can't get a boyfriend'

Redmond choked, staring at the CCTV camera.

'I-I'm not gay' Redmond said incredulously, shaking his head, the roots of his hair growing red. Nathan cocked an eyebrow at him. Redmond coughed, choking on his own spit. It was almost an offence, and an excuse to be bullied.

'I-I have a girlfriend' Redmond said, his teeth starting to shatter. Nathan rose carefully, and walked over to him. Once below him, his curls tickling Redmond's nose, he looked up confidently.

'You, my friend, are a bad liar'

'How do you even know' Redmond said indignantly

Nathan merely shrugged and licked his lips. And with that gesture, Redmond realised he had only been fishing, guessing. And Redmond had fallen for it.

Fuck.

* * *

><p>Nathan didn't mention it again, and Redmond was glad. He wondered if the bullying would start as soon as he walked out. But the awe was still an air he carried, and everyone merely bowed his or her heads. And for once Redmond was glad that whispers were said behind his back, and not to his face.<p>

Upon arriving home late (as per usual), Redmond threw his bag on the ancient couch and flopped on to his armchair, his eyes staring at a spot in the corner.

Was it a spider? Dirt? He couldn't tell from this distance.

And that's kind of like life, he reasoned, if he was going to be deep about it. His finger absently stroked the picture of his father on the table next to him. It was a militaristic picture, eyes narrowed, gun straight by his side.

This was how he remembered him.

No mother, only father, so you would think that you would dedicate more time to your only son, to the only time in his life that he had freedom. But that wasn't him. Redmond couldn't help an ironic smile break through, no. No, that wasn't him at all.

He quickly stuck something in the microwave, his knuckles cracking as the ping went off. He shovelled it down and climbed into his pjs. He jumped into bed, head rolling, eyes closing.

His eyes snapped open when something struck him.

Fuck, the heir. He has been an heir of almost 500 years. This day has been 500 years coming. He is the first gay heir. He didn't particularly hate children, but how in the world was he supposed to marry someone and produce a child. Raise it. And he would have to do it soon. What if he was killed? Well… Their problem, but the strict part of Redmond shook him from head to toe.

That's not how a _general_ thinks.

So now he had to start thinking of offspring. Ugh, damn.

* * *

><p>Finally, the television broke. Nathan was sad for about two minutes before he darkened and kicked it over. The tv exploded in a shatter of sparks and glass. Redmond backed up, eyes darting between the distraught Nathan and the television. There was a noise and Redmond wasn't sure where it came from until it echoed around the room again.<p>

A growling, and a cracking…

The deep guttural growl was being pushed from Nathan's lips, and the cracking was his spine and neck. Redmond, horrified, backed up and ducked out of the room. He waited until the green light switched on before entering the room again. Nathan was curled up in the corner. He was gasping like a fish out of water, and Redmond tried to keep the pity that was squeezed into a tight ball in the pit of his stomach from overflowing to his mouth. God forbid he would say something comforting.

'N-Nathan?' Redmond whispered, crouching down, his hand gently patting the immortal on his back. He was shaking.

'What?' His voice was deep, deeper than usual. Nathan turned slightly and Redmond gasped. His eyes were a deep pitch black, the colour they only turned when he was killing everyone in the ring. He only had pitch black eyes when pumped with the frenzy chemical, when he was performing in the Games. Redmond braced himself for death, but Nathan just turned around again, as harmless as a lion sleeping in a field.

No poison had been injected? Had it? Redmond wasn't sure but he stood up with slow deliberate movements and he sat at the table with the cards before saying extremely slowly.

'So… Nate… Would… You…-'

'Play cards? Yes, I'm not mentally deficient.'

Redmond flinched at his harsh tone but the boy stood up and sat at the table. Redmond tried not to stare at the big black orbs, no light, no white of his eye, just one big pupil that were looking at him. Redmond blinked and stuttered and dropped the cards, and Nathan tilted his head in confusion.

'I'm sorry for breaking the telly, but all rock stars used to do it in the 21st century. I didn't mean for you to wet your knickers.' Nathan raised a large eyebrow and Redmond only murmured a meek agreement.

'What's wrong?'

'Y-Your eyes'

'What's wrong with them, a sexy green, like always'

Redmond was afraid to contradict. He decided to leave it, better to save his life to stop Nathan getting angry and no doubt killing him. He would rather live than being a good fucking Samaritan.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Nathan's eyes were back to normal. And there was no mirror of such that he could see any difference in his appearance, so it was the least thing to occur to him that he had briefly entered 'frenzy mode'.<p>

Nathan was sure of one thing and one thing only in the constantly rebirthing and dying life around him. Everything died at one stage, everything passed away, rotted and nothing stayed the same. Except Nathan's face, his body... For 1000 years, that was the one thing Nathan could rely on, and Redmond had guessed this and tip toed around the subject late in bed at night, and it would be a drastic mistake to wind him up and say he looked older.

Redmond assumed the same was compliant with the eyes… thing.

A meeting was called, and Redmond promised the bored Irish man he would be back momentarily. Redmond walked, head bowed into the room, a boardroom, plain white and stripped bare down to the necessities. The same description could be held for the pale flopped men who sat in suits with a bored expression seeped deep into their early wrinkles.

Upon glancing up at Redmond, they slid their eyes away immediately. Redmond could almost hear the thoughts that were buzzing between their ears. Redmond sat at the end of the long coffee table, sleek and modern.

He wore a scruffy t shirt and blood stained jeans. But what was he supposed to do? Get all his suits bloody? There was so much manual work with being involved with Nathan's 'caring' that Redmond didn't see the point in wearing something nice to work. He surveyed the room. If he weren't bound to this job, would he work in a place like this?

Would he be one of these men? He creaked in his chair and the mild mannered people around him stared and Redmond tried to keep his trap shut, though all he wanted to do was scream.

'Morning gentlemen, Redmond' Nyx nodded at the slouching man and Redmond burned with embarrassment. Was he not worthy of being a gentleman? Nyx stood tall; his white hair swept over one shoulder. Redmond almost expected an evil laugh to erupt from the pit of his belly but Nyx merely watched with cold eyes.

'We have a situation.' He said eventually, sitting down and drinking a sip of coffee. The silence was deadly as Redmond's heart missed a beat. Was it because he was gay? What was going to happen? Were they going to kill him? All these flew around inside his head.

'I-I can't ch-change who I am' Redmond protested and everyone turned to stare at the younger man, who was beetroot to his scalp. Redmond decided to continue, 'I can't help… liking men…'

There was a titter from a secretary and Nyx leaned back in his chair, his expression full of malice. The nameless men stared back in shock. The one beside Redmond scooted his chair away slightly from the outraged man, and Redmond thought bitterly he would rather shag a mouse hole than any one of these losers.

'Redmond' Nyx said with utmost patience and irritation in his voice, 'this meeting was not called to discuss your sexuality. It was called concerning what the motive of this unit is. The YOUNG boy, Redmond.' Nyx sighed and the men turned back from the shrinking Redmond. Oh. How embarrassing.

'As most of you know, there was a problem that occurred last night involving Young and his guard. We only agreed to give him the simple device, the television, and the childish DVD so it would keep him occupied while we cooked up our bigger plans, which most of you know about.

But, when the television somehow short-circuited, Young seemed to show some characteristics similar to the frenzy stage, such as the pupil dilated eyes, the heavy breathing, deepening of voice etc. Yet he seemed to be in control of this. We did not GIVE him any frenzy poison, so why gentlemen, DID THIS HAPPEN LAST NIGHT?' Nyx roared as the men jumped, paper scattered and Redmond's eyes popped open from dozing.

'You see sir, maybe the chemical you gave him a few days ago is reacting with the frenzy stage as the outcomes are quite the same-'

'Maybe? I don't want, 'Maybe'' Nyx mimicked, standing up as if to prove a point. 'I don't care if he went into frenzy mode, I wouldn't care if he was in frenzy mode all the time, but I am asking, WHY CAN HE CONTROL IT?'

'We can run some tests-' The same man spoke up but Nyx struck his hand away and walked around the room, his hands pressed to his forehead, fingers deeply massaging his temples.

'I'm not going down in history as the controller of the Young unit who was a failure. The plan currently in action should work as two birds hit with one stone. It will send out a message of the disgustingness of-' Nyx cut off, looking straight at Redmond, 'homosexuality, and also possibly send the Young boy over the edge.'

As Redmond was still reeling from the curt blow, another man spoke up.

'Why is it necessary to get the Young boy to go insane?'

'Because, dear friend,' Nyx leaned close to the man's pale ear ad the man flinched, 'I'm going down in history as the man who drove that demon up the damn wall.'

* * *

><p>Redmond sat. Alone.<p>

People passed him with sneering looks and barely suppressed disgust. Nyx said this plan, that he, Redmond, was unaware of, would make everyone see homosexuality was 'disgusting'. And drive Nathan mental.

What was he supposed to think? This was his job, his life even. He was inferior, his power infinitely weaker than Nyx's. He could't stop something he didn't know. It was like the other day, when Redmond arrived in early, and he sat at the table while Nathan slept. Nathan started struggling, his flailing arms and legs banging against the ground, tiles cracking. His head swung from side to side as his mouth whispered one word over and over.

'Ghosts'

Redmond let him be for a moment but when Nathan sat up, screaming, afraid and tired, Redmond jumped up. He crouched beside the frightened boy, and Nathan turned to look at him, his hands clenched in his t-shirt, his eyes reminding Redmond of the same wide eyed look of a three year old who just had a nightmare.

Nathan batted his hand to the side of Redmond's shoulder, whimpering. Redmond turned around to nothing but Nathan kept whispering the insisting word over and over.

'Ghosts… Ghosts… There everywhere, they're touching you, they're all over you, DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T LET THEM TOUCH ME' Nathan screamed, pushing Redmond away, and he wondered for a second whether the immortal had truly lost his mind.

But whatever inkling made him feel like he had to protect the oldest person ever in the history of the world, he didn't know, but he wind milled his arms and made karate chop noises as he pretended to fight off the ghosts. Nathan had smiled after a couple of minutes of this charade.

Redmond felt like this right now, trying to fight something off that he couldn't see.

* * *

><p><strong>Confused? Mwahaha mission accomplished. But seriously if your unsure just leave a review and I'll explain it better in the next chapter! Please keep reviewing, you guys make my day! xx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**OH DEAR GOD IM SORRY!**

**I cant use the excuse 'I forgot' because I've been checking Misfits 2009 updates everyday for new posts. You are all doing spectacularly.**

***lifts champagne glass* Well done.**

**I, on the other hand, have been utterly crap at keeping updates. I actually have no excuse, because I'm dossing like a boss everyday. I had my birthday the other day (sweet sixteen, I got a scarf. I dont even like scarves you heartless bastards) and I got my results for my big exams.**

**Then I partied all night and was sick all day and almost got suspended but ANYWAY, besides this minor detail my life has been... pretty dossy. So here is a chapter in the past (I like writing these ones more for some reason. Maybe I like the ASBO 5 fluff) and I'm so grateful for all the story alerts, favourited stories and of course the reviews (MORE MWAHAHAHAHAHA)!**

**Please review, because I am assuming you are hopefully going to read if you have read all this shit. Enjoy ! xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>975 years ago: 2021, May 21st<strong>

Kelly and Nathan were curled up on the couch, Kelly in her overly large swamping pink fuzzy dressing gown; Nathan still dressed to some extent. The other 4 of their close group were buzzing around the room, shoes and make up and coats flying through the air, and much to the annoyance of Nathan, in front of his direct eye line of the television.

Penny was frantically smoothing the material over her still small bump on her stomach, her worried and self-conscious words lost in the chatter of the room. Her eyes were scrunched up at the sides and Curtis gently laid his hand on her shoulder, smiling widely at the fretting girl. He gave her a hug, softly inhaling her scent-

'Get a room,' Nathan moaned, the hypocrisy of his statement not lost on Curtis who was going to reply back with a witty comeback relating to the many times Nathan and Kelly had publicly shagged. He merely settled with a meek, 'Prick', before grabbing his coat off the coat hanger and shrugging it on. Alisha was slapping make up on quickly and expertly in the hall mirror, her shouts to Simon getting louder as Kelly turned up the television in annoyance.

The disturbance would definitely rouse any baby, except the sweet tanned baby resting in Nathan's arms. Only around three weeks old, it stared up at the Irish boy in a sort of amazement while the immortal gestured rudely to Simon who was scrambling to pick up the scattered mix of clothes, make up, baby shit and empty food containments.

Kelly sighed irritably, turning the television to an all time high and Nathan groaned, burying his head into Kelly's pajama'd shoulder. They seemed to be the only ones not bustling around.

Finally, there was a bit of peace and quiet and Kelly turned the tv set on mute while the proud parents came over to the newborn to wish it goodnight,

'Mummy loves you' Penny swatted the baby's face with kisses. She lifted the tiny baby from Nathan's arms and almost immediately a roar erupted from the young child's mouth. It's mouth screwed up, its eyes clenched closed and it's bleating was so insistent that he turned strawberry red and his downy hair stuck together with sweat. Penny sighed frustrated, before passing the baby over to Curtis, who snuggled it close.

It's crying didn't stop.

'I still don't get it. We're NICE parents, and he only stops crying when he's in that pricks arms' Curtis spat, shoving the baby over to the triumphant Nathan, his arms outstretched. He cuddled the baby near his chest and the baby hiccupped and stopped crying. Alisha and Simon stopped bickering for a moment to take in the scene. Kelly turned, a rare smile on her face and she tickled the coffee skinned baby under its chin.

'Don't refuse the kid, he knows what's best for him,' Nathan winked and threw the baby high in the air. There was a chorus of shouts and screams before the baby landed safely in Nathan's hands again. Kelly shoved him and Curtis angrily kicked his legs while all 5 voices nagged him. The baby giggled, its head lolling all over the place, still too young to hold it up yet.

'That's right, give it brain damage before we leave for dinner, just for good measure' Alisha said snarkily, snapping her compact mirror closed, satisfied with her appearance.

'Maybe that's what happened to him.' Simon said cheekily, gesturing at Nathan and everyone laughed appreciating the rare grimaced and thrust the baby at the startled Simon before wandering off to the bathroom.

Simon stared with large blue eyes at the tiny creature, whose face was already starting to crumple. Simon quickly started bouncing it up and down in an attempt to soothe it but ended up getting vomit all down his shirt. Alisha rolled her eyes jokingly at him and took the baby so he could run upstairs to change his shirt (he could just borrow one of Curtis' he assumed).

Curtis sat beside Kelly on the couch that was painting her long nails a bright hot pink. Her almost naked eyes glanced at the ex-runner beside her before resuming her task at hand.

'So how's the baby at home? No offense mate, but your house is a right mess'

Curtis shrugged, his smile curling at the end, 'Well… what can I say? We definitely waited long enough… Even though if it's a bit of a shithole at the moment, we can clean up'

The gang (bar Nathan and Kelly, partly for the reason that Kelly was already in her pyjamas when Penny called and merely walked around the corner in them to their house and also because Nathan seemed the only suitable babysitter for the month old), were going out for dinner, to celebrate love, babies and life in general. It was the first time Penny was leaving the baby alone and she was nervous, as well as being nervous about her still visible baby bump that she promised she would work off.

Curtis was just annoyed at having to leave an already destroyed house and a newborn baby in the hands of Nathan and his often partner in crime wife. Simon was just so happy in general, ever since community service really and Alisha was just happy being with Simon.

Nathan and Kelly had recently moved to an apartment nearby the tiny two-floor house Curtis and Penny lived in, and the beautiful apartment Simon and Alisha lived in (they had been living there since they were 2021, and Nathan wondered why they had pervy pictures of him through a wire fence on their wall?)

It had become apparent about 3 days after little Manny was born, that he had increasingly become favourable to the careless accident prone Nathan, which was news of horror for the parents, news of concern for Simon and Alisha and god damn hilarious to Kelly.

* * *

><p>'See ya later!' Alisha called; closing the front door behind her, her high heels heard clicking and clacking down the street. There was silence as the television was still on mute. Manny was back in Nathan's arms, but it didn't stop the passion filled kiss that was happening between he and his wife. He switched the baby to one unsteady arm, held out at arm length, as the free arm slid around Kelly's waist. The baby gurgled.<p>

'So… have any plans for tonight?' Nathan said suggestively. Kelly wiped her lips before considering. She met Nathan's eye, winked and then turned back to the tv set as if she had never been interested. Nathan scowled and shifted uncomfortable on the worn couch.

'Cock-tease'

'Least I don' have babies sexually attracted to me'

Nathan pretended to be appalled, biting back the response of, 'The same to you love, Except for gorillas,' so he turned to watch some shite DIY program on television instead. Manny's small little fists flailed around until they caught ahold of the fabric of Nathan's t-shirt, and he was asleep in almost minutes while Nathan continued to boringly watch television.

Kelly turned to stare at the relaxing Nathan, the baby so easily amused and drowsy in his arms. Kelly didn't understand how a newborn baby, as soft as Pamper and Lenore put together, could like the rough, sharp-tongued twat. But _she_ liked him, she supposed, leaning back on the couch arm, and that was enough of a surprise to keep her mouth shut.

'Why are you so good with kids?' Kelly asked, half interested, her eyes sliding back to the television screen. Nathan glanced at her surprised but quickly turned back to the screen to avoid eye contact.

'Is it 'cause of your dad-'

'What makes you say that?' Nathan said, daring Kelly to continue but she obliviously continued on, not noticing the slight twitch in Nathan's face, and how tense his shoulders had gotten. His fingers clenched so tight, the baby awoke and started to cry, but Nathan forced himself to relax and rock the baby stiffly.

'I don't know, it's just that he was a bit of a wankah, and you hate him loads like, and maybe you-'

'Maybe I'm trying to prove _you_ wrong?' Nathan finished, his voice low, his eyes cast downwards.

'Wot do you mean?' Kelly said back.

'I mean, that the night my brother died, you said that-'

'I fooking love you!'

Nathan smiled slightly at Kelly's confused outburst. 'Yes… but after that you said I could be a useless prick just like my dad'. Kelly slapped a hand over her mouth and winced and there was an awkward silence as Nathan cracked his knuckles.

'I didn't remember that part' She said softly.

'Neither did I until now, I guess my brother dying that night was the thing that was stuck in my head most'

Kelly was uneasy and she didn't know why Nathan was acting so weird all of a sudden. His thoughts were bundled up and then let loose, stray thoughts fluttering around the room like thousands of trapped hummingbirds, each demanding the attention of Kelly. But the one that was being repeated over and over again, like the soft thumping of his heart that Kelly could hear pumping in his head was, 'I'm not like my dad, I'm not like my dad, I'm not like my dad'.

Kelly shied away from him and Nathan shook his head viciously and louder thoughts about shagging overshadowed them but Kelly didn't relax for she knew it was just a tactic. Nathan whispered a sorry, but Kelly barely heard it over his graphic and hurtful thoughts.

Finally, Kelly flicked the television off and went to bed, leaving the half asleep Nathan on the couch curled up with the baby. She wasn't annoyed she was just confused. Nathan quickly put the baby to bed and hesitated outside the guest room; unsure whether Kelly was angry with him or what. Eventually he tip toed in and snuggled under the covers, Kelly's back to him.

He turned her over and she tilted her head. He pressed his lips against hers forcefully, his hands snaking behind her back, melding her body to his in almost desperation. Their heavy breathing was panting after a few minutes and Nathan started getting completely carried away.

'Wait, Nafin… I skipped the pill and you don't have a-'

'I was thinking,' He said in his strong Irish accent, 'that maybe… we start like... _trying_'

'REALLY?' Kelly pushed the boy away and he looked around in defence, his hands raised. He exclaimed loudly in expletives, especially when a hand clipped him over the ear.

'OW? WHAT THE FUCK?' He screamed shoving the girl back and she shoved harder.

'Wot I'm trying to say is OK lets start trying, freak' She said, and then she blushed. Nathan raised an eyebrow and leaned in, demanding his tongue gain admission immediately. When the clothes were deposited in a heap on the floor and the slick bodies were squirming under the covers, Kelly stopped and brushed a curl out of Nathan's hazy eyes.

'For the record, I think you would make a great dad'

'For the record, am I a useless prick?'

'For the record, I love you anyway' Kelly smirked and Nathan frowned slightly before enclosing themselves off from the world again, the only feeling a hot heavy lump in their chests as they tried to express their fondness for each other physically, for clearly, they weren't any good at expressing it any other way.

* * *

><p>Curtis kissed the tired Penny as he led her into their house, giggling and lightly coating each other's faces with soft pecks. They had left Alisha and Simon in a similar state, the night having been a complete success. Everyone felt more loved up than ever, and Curtis clearly heard this from the soft murmurs and considerably more disturbing moans and rustling of sheets coming from the gust bedroom.<p>

Fuck, he was **not** doing the laundry this week.

Penny tiptoed into their bedroom, checking Manny asleep in his coat and she smiled lightly. The dark skinned baby was like a serene Buddha, it's perfect innocent features no longer creased up with crying, but smoothed with the abyss of sleep. Curtis didn't know the prick had it in him. Least he was ok at something in life.

They were asleep in minutes and by 2 in the morning, the Young couple (Kelly felt weird to be called Kelly Young, but she was starting to really like it) had heaved themselves out of bed, stuck a note on the fridge, dressed haphazardly, checked on the sleeping family and left.

Kelly wobbled sleepily as Nathan guided her to their apartment building, fiddled with the keys and banged their door open after a whooshing ride in the lift (Nathan was proud to remember that he had given Kelly an orgasm between ground floor and the 5th floor).

Upon collapsing into bed, Kelly suggested another 'trying' session. Nathan was all up for the idea until he stopped suddenly. Nathan's face screwed up disgustedly.

'Wait, what happens if your already pregnant, and I had sex with you and it turned into twins. Or worse, the baby inside you GOT pregnant!'

Kelly had been shocked by his stupidity before, but this was high on the list.

By 6 in the morning they were wrapped around each other, drooling and snoring, in the most romantic way possible. And niether of them would have wanted it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this wasn't confusing. I have an awful tendancy for going off on a spiel and no one is following what I am talking about. And then I realise no one knows what the fuck is going on and I get depressed and annoyed and sometimes I stop the story altogether.<strong>

**Don't worry, I'm going to write this anyway and you can be as confused as you like because I DONT CARE (complete lie, I care too much)**

**Please, Please PLEASE review *begs pitifully because she's just that cool***

**Next chapter is the future again, and I know last chapter was confusing, and I'm really sorry. I'm trying to describe the story line but it's pretty fucked up and confusing. HOPEFULLY, next chapter will clear things up.**

**Since I've already wrote (written? WHAT IS GRAMMER?) the next chapter, I am pretty sure it's going to leave you more WTF than Lol, oh yeh.**

**Xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**I AM SORRY, I COULD NOT RESIST.**

**This is a one off chapter, and it has been planned for a while. Sorry to those you who do not like the sudden slash-ness, but it is only for one chapter. And it kinda rounded things up (lol, not really but whatever.)**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed :D And I'm glad Penny and Curtis are liked! I completely thought they were going to be complained about :) Misfits is back at the end of October, and of course we all know Robbie aint guna be in it. I'm still definitely going to watch it but I hope that people still write about Nathan! He's my fave character of all time, and I hope it doesn't come to the stage of, 'Nathan who?'**

**Aaaannyways, please read and review, and sorry again for those who arent particularly keen on the following couple, but it's angst, it's fun to write, and I dont give a shit mwahahaha xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx lave u alll xx**

* * *

><p>Nathan sat in his chair, metal shining with gloss and his blood. He was lolling, bored senseless as usual. He had been having weird dreams lately. Well, not weird exactly, but… They were so lifelike, and brilliant and… It hurt so much to wake up sometimes. That was why he preferred to think that he was only dreaming when he was awake, looking forward to the next dream. He had been reliving his past, and although he was living all the generally good memories, he knew the worst was to come.<p>

But for now, he was enjoying the year 2021.

Except, controversially, he was having terrible dreams also. Dreams of the ghosts coming nearer him, choking him so he couldn't scream, ripping him from his body, shaking him until he could take no more and there was more blood shed than possible. Yet when he awoke, the ghosts were mute, standing in the corner and watching him with silent malice, eyes filled with hate, but he preferred it that way.

Every once in a while, they would lunge at him and he would become so frightened by just their presence that he would die of fright and awake to silent hate again, which would build until the next 'attack'.

Their ghostly fingers scraped at his skin but left no physical mark. But the mental mark was so deep beneath the skin that Nathan sometimes wondered if there was anything left of him at all.

* * *

><p>Redmond flicked the cards over in the corner and Nathan didn't look at him, for he was in a mood, and had been for the last couple of days since the meeting. He wasn't sure why there was a meeting, but he guessed it was about him. And it was about something bad. Nathan felt pretty accomplished when he guessed Redmond's sexuality and he had tried to bring it up discreetly when the man had returned from the boardroom but Redmond saw it from a mile off and scolded him, all the while looking embarrassedly at the CCTV camera as if it's lens was a disapproving eye.<p>

Suddenly Nathan looked up, an eyebrow raised in devilishness. He felt a click deep inside him as his insides jumped. Nathan shuddered, and all his thoughts went blank. And then he stopped thinking

'Redmond.' He said slowly and the man looked up lazily. He looked confused when the immortal jumped from his chair and started to run around the back of it.

Redmond got up quickly; afraid for the boy to start going mental but Nathan only playfully ducked his head behind the chair so only sprigs of curls were visible. Nathan darted out behind the chair and turned his back to Redmond, an indication that only meant one thing.

'Chase me'

Redmond blushed, unsure of what the Irish boy wanted. Was it some elaborate game, or just an innocent time waster? He didn't have time to decide because Nathan had snuck up beside him and had pushed him down on the ground. Redmond's skull cracked against the tiled floor and he groaned, feeling his head swirl.

Nathan, who would have backed off by now, merely continued to pick at his clothes and Redmond wasn't sure what he was doing until Nathan's eye met Redmond's. One large eyebrow raised, his hands weirdly massaging the material of Redmond's shirt, he asked, 'So Red, who do you like?'

Redmond pushed the immortal off him, half annoyed. He rubbed the back of his head furiously, confused at the new nickname and Nathan's… almost lustful behaviour. Nathan looked up through his eyelashes at the guard and Redmond felt his heart sink.

'No one… Nathan'

It was almost a warning, a warning Nathan either didn't get, or heed. Nathan rounded on Redmond, his eyes flashing. Redmond watched uncertainly as Nathan's eyes once again started to turn from bottle green to a deep black colour. Redmond gulped.

Nathan fluttered his eyelashes, and then pushed Redmond against the wall with such force, Redmond felt all his air whoosh out of him. Redmond feebly tried to pry him off and Nathan laughed and pushed back from the wall and started strolling around the room, eyes never leaving Redmond's.

Redmond was so confused; he didn't know what to say. He knew Nathan had been very weird lately, what with dreams and strange statements and things coming out of his mouth that hadn't been said for centuries, but er… this staring thing was freaking him out.

'Nathan'

'Sh.' Nathan said winking and he crouched down on his hunkers. 'Can you hear my heartbeat thumping?'

'WHAT?' Redmond was beyond understanding. Suddenly Nathan shook his head, his alluring smile slipping, his eyes blinking.

'S-Something's wrong' Nathan said, his hand going to his throat, his eyes returning to a normal colour. All at once, Nathan felt all his thoughts come crashing back into his head with such force it rocked his brain. But as soon as they came, they were wiped clean again and Nathan's eyes glazed over and then suddenly they turned black again and the sexual air was back as well.

Redmond scrunched up his face and left the room quickly before Nathan pounced on him. Redmond proceeded to run down the hallways, his eyes trained on the video surveillance cameras positioned along the corridor, showing what was happening inside Nathan's cell.

Nathan seemed to have become frantic, his bizarre twitching movements, his constant walking and his raving eyes concerning Redmond so he passed numerous faces to reach the Mains office where Nyx was working.

Eventually after bursting through the door, the first thing he noticed was the lush carpet and exquisite antique desk, chair and bookcase, filled with first edition books. It was so stuffed, that pages were bulging out. A plant was growing in the corner, and the office contained one of the only windows in the building. Redmond was aware enough to know it was bullet proof.

Not because they were worried Nathan would escape, but that protestors would break in.

'Sorry… sir… I think there is something wrong with Nathan'

'Young.' Nyx said back sharply, not looking up from where he was scribbling on papers.

'Sorry?'

'We refer to the boy as Young. Not Nathan'

'Sorry but-'

'But nothing... I know he's behaving irregularly. You do not need to tell me. You are dismissed.'

'But sir, do we give him an injection for side effects or…'

Nyx looked up, his fingers linked, his eyebrows raised. 'And why would we give him painkillers Redmond. It is none of your business for the health of Mr Young-'

'Yes it is!' Redmond objected, being daring enough to press his palms on the desk.

'Redmond…' Nyx removed his reading glasses slowly before sticking one of the sides in his mouth thoughtfully, 'your feelings for the boy is becoming a nuisance. There is no time for feelings in this establishment.'

'I know that' Redmond growled, his eyes narrowing, 'Nathan is a classic example of that.'

'Mr Redmond, you have been very clumsy in the past with secret operations. Do not think I don't know.' Nyx's eyes narrowed dangerously.

'What do you mean?' Redmond gulped, feeling bile bubble at the edge of his throat, his mind flashing back to the photo shaped crease in Nathan's trousers, the way he stroked it and how it brought an air of nostalgia to his stride.

'I mean, that your feelings aren't very easily concealed.'

Oh shit, thought Redmond that's worse. He was seriously regretting reporting Nathan's odd behaviour.

'We have injected Nathan with a hormonal imbalance mixed with part of his Frenzy serum, so some of the Frenzy's side effects still are in action.' Nyx said wuickly and mathematically, before wuickly glancing down to hide his slight smirk from Redmond.

Redmond was so confused. 'But why?'

'The point of the injection was to bring on opposite side effects of the Frenzy serum.' Nyx said with a smirk.

'The Frenzy serum causes him to kill people involuntarily in the Games' Redmond said, still confused.

'And _this_ serum causes him to have strong irrevocable attraction to an individual, instead of murderous wrath.' Nyx practically giggled. Realisation was dawning on Redmond.

'We got the idea, from a power infected person over 900 years ago. He infected Nathan temporarily with a tattoo that made him fall in love with his best friend Simon Bellamy. Of course, Simon Bellamy didn't return the feelings and Nathan was reverted back to normal soon after. But…' Nyx cut off.

'Oh… no…' Redmond said.

'Why, yes.' Nyx said with an ironic tone to his voice, 'you have gotten exactly what you wanted. He's all yours.'

Redmond knew there was some catch. Nyx wouldn't make Nathan fall in love with him if there wasn't some sort of pain for Redmond. But he still couldn't help an explosion of hope in the pit of his gut. He had started loving Nathan in a different way ever since Nathan escaped from the facility a couple of months ago.

When Nathan didn't rip him to pieces.

When he really started to understand him.

And what wasn't worth loving?

* * *

><p>Suddenly Redmond was being pulled out of the office by arms, and Redmond struggled hopelessly as his feet dragged helplessly across the sleek carpet.<p>

'The serum activates as soon as you kiss him, Redmond.' Nyx said, returning to his work and the doors shut with a bang.

Redmond was thrown into the room with Nathan and Nathan looked up from his pacing and smiled. Redmond smirked back. Nathan slunk up closer, his eyes narrowed, dark with lust. Redmond's insides squirmed. There was something wrong, this wasn't right. Nyx wouldn't do him a favour for showing feelings towards Nathan.

He would punish him instead.

Suddenly it hit him like a freight train.

Nyx knew about the photo. Nyx knew Redmond had given away precious information about Nathan's past to Nathan. He had crossed too many boundaries, broke too many rules, and now, he was going to get rid of Redmond discreetly. Most likely broadcast that it was Nathan's fault that he was exterminated. Redmond would have run away, try to save himself, but right now, Nathan's lips were moving against his, and his knees were weaker than ever.

Redmond was pressed against the wall awkwardly, as those soft lips whispered his name against his, his hips being grinded unmercifully by Nathan's slight ones, his hair being tugged by Nathan's hands. Redmond's mind was dipping as his heart was soaring, feeling Nathan grip him in a protective way.

But then suddenly…. It all changed.

Nathan's hand became rougher, his hips grinding in an uncomfortable way, becoming more painful by the second. Redmond felt bruises beginning to form on his lips where Nathan's lips forcefully moved, his tongue knocking his teeth sensitively. Nathan's hands came to clutch at Redmond's t-shirt as his eyes sprung open, trying to push the immortal away.

It was too late though; he was completely trapped in the Irish boy's embrace.

The shirt was ripped off in a matter of seconds, and his trousers were also hanging off him by threads a few seconds after. Redmond murmured a whimper of fright as Nathan drew back, and his hand went lower. Redmond gasped painfully as Nathan's hand found its target…

Nathan's eyes were now a pitch black, and Redmond wondered if he was going to be the first one to die during a violent rape.

He assumed not.

Then suddenly something happened that shook the both of them.

'Kelly' Nathan groaned, his hands tugging at his own t-shirt. He stopped and his eyes widened, as Redmond tried to recover enough strength to speak through his bruised and swollen lips. Nathan staggered backwards, his hand over his mouth. Redmond heard a red alert sound somewhere. He was disgusted that the whole unit knew about his assassination.

And what looked like, a _failed_ assassination. Nathan leaned over and threw up, coughing, spluttering and retching. Tears streaked his face as sobs shook his frame.

'Kelly, oh god Kelly, I'm so sorry'

Redmond stood up shakily, his hands doing up his belt buckle quickly. He checked the door. Locked. Of course… Fuck.

Nathan retched again, his sobs becoming louder and Redmond felt that well of pity stir again, despite the murder attempt just a few moments ago. Well… an unintentional murder attempt. Oh fuck this was confusing. Redmond felt his attraction fading until it was only a tiny throb towards Nathan. He slumped in the corner, his head in his hands, his own tears streaming down his face, while Nathan wailed in the corner, clutching his photo to his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>So basically, the unit made a new chemical that made Nathan fall in love with Redmond. Redmond's feelings for Nathan were finally revealed when he did not stop Nathan from kissing him (which activated the chemical)<strong>

**Yet Nathan became too rough, as intended, and Redmond was to be killed under Nathan's strong arms but the chemical seemed to have worn off when Nathan accidently whispered Kelly's name instead of Redmond's.**

**CUE AWKWARDNESS. **

**Please review :) am thinking of starting new story soon, as I have started over 12 (no joke) stories over the last few weeks but I have not got the inspiration to finish! Am willing to do a joint story if someone wants xxx **


	14. Chapter 14

**UPDATE!**

**I swear I'm running out of things to say on this authors note thing, because I always sound so cheesy on it. Oh wells. I'm really enjoying writing this story (and I have like every chapter planned out in my head) and I know it's going to be a while before I complete it. Just cuz I'm slow and I roll that way.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed (especially the new reviewers and of course PrettyLittleMisfits), and also to those who put the story on story alert etc etc. Reviews are really encouraging and I love them like family so please donate reviews *puppy face***

**I also got an amazing email the other day from LopeDogg (new reviewer wahhh) who wants to make a fanfic out of this fanfic! I basically pissed myself with excitement the charming way the Irish do (Robert Sheehan and I included in this category). Thank you so much, you made my week :* :* xxx**

**So yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. As you can see from the first word of the story, the chapter is basically about that. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>975 years ago: 2022, August 3rd<strong>

'PREGNANT!' Kelly screamed, leaping into Nathan's arms and she was swung around, feeling her insides topple and turn. Nathan was squealing along with Kelly, as they kept swinging round and round. Eventually she had to stop, feeling dizzy and giddy. She never wanted this moment to end. They said they weren't sure she was able to have children. WELL FUCK THEM!

'Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God-' Nathan's breathy girly sounds went right through her as she slumped on to their couch in euphoria. Nathan continued to jump up and down, even when Kelly had calmed down slightly, her eyes dazed and a positive pregnancy test hanging from her acrylic nails. Kelly reached over the scratched wooden table and scrabbled for her mobile. She dialled Simon and Alisha's house first, asking them to come over urgently.

'Ugh why? I don't have any make up on, I'm making our dinner, Simon is just home from work-' She broke off to call to the weary Simon falling through the front door, 'and I look like a minger.'

'Please Lisha? It's important; I'll ask Penny and Curtis to come over too. I'll make dinner, put the stuff in the fridge.' Kelly asked, heaving herself off the couch, her fingers fluttering at her bellybutton, passing a hyperventilating Nathan to the fridge to put together an odd concoction to satisfy her pregnancy needs.

She hooked her finger into her pocket and took out her cigarettes. Nathan watched her from the couch. She opened the bin and dropped them in, drawing a wince from Nathan.

'What? They were our only packet!' He protested, moving towards the bin. Kelly swatted him away.

'If I smoke, we might end up with a dwarf or a kid with mental problems.' Kelly hissed, holding the phone away from her mouth so Alisha couldn't overhear.

'For your information, I like dwarves. And it's _our_ child so it's going to be mental anyway.'

Kelly groaned, knowing he was right about the second thing. Most likely, the child would inherit Nathan's hyperactivity and her tendency to… overreact. But it didn't matter. It would be theirs.

The thought caused her to hop up and down in glee and Nathan looked at her strangely before shrugging and joining her happy jumping.

'-And I can't put make up on now it's too late-' Alisha's chattering continued.

'Yeah yeah, that's great, see you at 7' Kelly hung up quickly and dialled Curtis' number.

'Fuck I need a piss, all this exciting shit is getting my bladder going' Nathan sloped off while Kelly made a similar arrangement with Curtis. She hung up and then opened the fridge.

Upon glancing behind her to check Nathan was safely pissing in the bathroom (the only thing Nathan deemed different about being in a relationship and being married was that he could piss and shit with the door open now.), she reached into the bottom cabinet of the fridge and quickly seized the huge amount of alcohol they possessed and shoved it in the bin. Nathan strolled out and Kelly grinned at him.

'What have you done, you never smile' Nathan said suspiciously, glancing behind her. She scowled. Nathan went to the fridge slowly, his eyes never leaving Kelly's.

'AW HELL NO! WHERE'S ALL THE BEER?' He yelped.

'I'M PREGNANT, NO BEER FOR US'

'NO BEER FOR _YOU_'

'NO. **US**' Kelly gave him her most menacing glare. He whimpered.

'Ok, Ok, fine. No beer... On Tuesdays.'

* * *

><p>Kelly laid the meal before the rowdy gang seated at her small dining table. The look on her face you would think that she had spent all day and most of yesterday toiling over the Marks and Spencers ready meals. Immediately everyone dug in, their loud banter not silenced by the food bursting from their mouths.<p>

'For fucks sake Nathan your getting food all over me... Swallow' Alisha snapped at the fidgeting boy opposite her. His mouth was so full of food that his cheeks ballooned out like a squirrel collecting nuts. He reluctantly swallowed painfully and then coughed slightly before continuing arguing loudly with everyone over the table. Manny sat gurgling in his chair, in between Penny and Nathan, although the now toddler with a shock of curly black hair kept tugging on Nathan's t-shirt.

Every time, Nathan leaned in and whispered quietly to the baby, the small hand movements and touching each other's faces would shock anyone. The gentleness he possessed towards babies was so unlike his personality.

No one could bring out a softer side in Nathan than babies.

As Simon sat silently, cutting his food carefully with his knife and fork he wondered amusedly when they actually ever had a conversation and not an argument. Curtis was bellowing in his ear at the teasing Nathan, Alisha was yapping with Penny discussing heatedly, which fashion magazines were the best and Kelly broke off hitting Nathan violently on the shoulder to give Simon a strange look. Simon just smiled secretly, enjoying every minute of togetherness.

He then saw Kelly's hand fluttering by her stomach and a slight blush and a mad grin cross her face for a moment before she sobered up and scowled again. Simon stared wide-eyed; taking in her subtle movements that only Simon would, coming to the obvious conclusion (in Simon's mind.) Kelly caught his eye again and tried to keep her excitement from bubbling over, the only sound scraping plates and bickering. Simon winked at her and Kelly balked at the strange gesture before smiling slightly.

He knows, she thought, before standing up and starting to clear the plastic containers and cutlery.

'No Kelly, you rest, let me clear the dishes' Simon said courteously.

Nathan gave him a disgusted look before banging up roughly (ending up almost tipping a fuming Kelly to the ground) and saying back, 'Er, who's trying to be Mr Goody Hero here. She's MY wife, I will clear the dishes weird kid.'

'I just thought, because it was so delicious, we could take home a doggy bag for lunch tomorrow' Simon said questioningly. Alisha scrunched her nose.

'You sick BASTARD' Nathan grabbed everyone's plates and scampered to the small squished kitchen. He dumped everything in the sink with a resounding bang before returning to the table and slumping in his seat. Kelly gave him a mean look and he rolled his eyes and went off to clear up. Once everyone was attentive, Kelly stood up (which didn't make much sense, thought Nathan, why would she. It's not like a wedding).

'…Me and Nate have some big news…' Kelly began slowly.

'Your divorcing him' Curtis said, 'fucking finally'

'He cheated on you?' Alisha offered sympathetically.

'Nathan has a life threatening illness?' Penny said, almost hopefully. Nathan glared at her. Kelly shook her head, letting a smile burst through. She grabbed Nathan's hand and Nathan let his emotions get the better of him and he grinned. Everyone was watching them now.

'…I'm pregnant'

There was utter silence before a huge roar erupted from everyone. Kelly squealed as everyone in a whirlwind, whipped her up in congrats. Penny was squawking excitedly, Manny balanced on her hip. Nathan hooked the baby off her and twirled him around. Manny shrieked delightedly, banging his chubby fists against Nathan's scrunched up nose.

He mimed being knocked out by the toddler while meanwhile Curtis popped open champagne they had found conveniently on the side counter though Kelly swore it wasn't her who placed it there. Kelly shook her head as a glass was offered to her so Nathan grabbed the bottle and chugged it. Alisha pulled a disgusted face.

'No one wants to drink that now!'

The shouting quietened as Nathan drank three quarters of the bottle in one go. He gasped and pulled it away, swaying the bottle slightly. Two minutes later he had to sit down, the whole world was spinning around him.

And as Penny popped party poppers she had found, Curtis lovingly held Manny, Simon hugged Alisha in celebration and love and Kelly grinned like she had never grinned before, Nathan knew the world wasn't just spinning around him because of the obscene amount of alcohol he had just consumed (but could you blame him? There was not to be much alcohol in the Young household for months), but it was spinning because for once in his life, everything was fitting together perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>4 months later:<strong>

'I'M SO FAT' Kelly moaned, rubbing her huge stomach ballooning out over her hips. Nathan tilted his head from the bed where he lounged and shrugged.

'You look the same to me Kells' He said simply. He jumped when Kelly went shrieking out of the room, throwing things out behind her. He got up quickly and followed her to the living room where she had fell onto the couch. She looked at Nathan, her face purple with anger and Nathan inhaled as she opened her mouth to scream at him but she ended up bursting into tears.

Nathan was even more freaked out and he hesitated before sitting beside the hormonal Kelly and rocking her gently from side to side. She sobbed, clutching at his t-shirt and he tried to restrain rolling his eyes. He would be concerned if it wasn't the third time this week this had happened.

And it was Monday.

He quickly rang up Penny and pressed the mobile to Kelly's ear and she hiccupped and starting discussing girl problems with her as Nathan ambled off to the kitchen to make them both a sandwich. He made his large and hers colossal, knowing already the fatal mistake of making the sandwiches the same size.

'NATHAN I'M EATING FOR TWO NOW HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH YOU DICK'

Yes. That wasn't the friendliest he had seen her.

But he couldn't help breathing heavily at the thought of the baby. He would never confide in anyone, but he was too excited for words. His own Manny, who would look like them, act like them… It would be the best thing that would have ever happened to him, he pondered, besides community service and Kelly.

He texted Simon quickly, taking a bite from his sandwich. He leaned on the counter; Kelly's now calm voice travelling through the open door. She seemed relaxed. Now time for the inevitable task…

* * *

><p>Penny heard Nathan crooning in the background, the way he only did with Kelly. Penny smiled into the receiver. She really did love Nathan, even if her husband never really agreed.<p>

'Heyaaaaa Kelly, I made you a sandwich.'

'Thanks' Kelly said back shortly.

'Ok.'

'Nafin you're so shit at this. I can see them behind your back.'

Oh no, though Penny to herself, here we go. Kelly and Nathan never got on at the best of times. But when medicine was involved there was usually war. Both hated taking medicine (except if it was ecstasy which Nathan still sometimes took, because he was still 'young' enough to take it), and at all costs avoided it.

When Nathan was sick, and Kelly got him antibiotics, he would throw them out the window, down the sink, down the toilet, into his pillowcase, anywhere but his mouth. Kelly was even worse, screaming and shouting until she almost threw up from the effort. This was one of those times.

'YOU NEED TO TAKE YOUR PRE-NATAL VITAMINS'

'SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ARSE'

'SOMETIMES I THINK IT WOULD BE BETTER IF I WAS THE ONE PREGNANT, I BET I WOULDN'T BE SO CRABBY'

'YOU SAY THAT NOW, YOU WOULD DIE IF YOU GOT PREGNANT'

'I'M FUCKING IMMORTAL!'

The argument continued, eventually ending with what sounded like a physical fight and Kelly coughing and gagging. Kelly swatted at Nathan and he sat down beside her exhausted. Kelly turned, still half annoyed at having her vitamins shoved down her throat but he had his cute sleepy face on that she couldn't resist. His eyes fluttered closed and he laid his head in her lap, while she combed her long nails through his curly hair. He moaned in comfort.

'Your not shagging are you?' Came Penny's forgotten voice from her phone. Nathan replied with a high-pitched squeal, expletives and sexual moaning. Kelly rolled her eyes. So much for parenting…

'Nah, I'm petting Nafin's hair' Kelly said with a sigh, feeling a small twitch underneath her dressing gown. She smiled as she felt the bump again. Nathan sat up quickly, pulling a face before touching Kelly's rounded belly. The baby kicked again.

'Hello? Hello?' Penny said, her patience running out with the silence on the other end.

'Sorry… I think the babies kicking' Kelly said with a grin, her hands softly dancing on her stomach. Nathan kissed her bare stomach and Penny eventually had to hang up, as the cooing and guttural squeaks from the ecstatic to-be parents were getting to her head. But she understood the feeling. Least Nathan knew how Curtis had felt over a year ago.

Curtis was looking forward to the bullying that was to follow.

* * *

><p>2 months later:<p>

'Kellyyyyy'

'WHAT'

'KELLLYYY'

'WHAT?'

'I think I may have wet myself' Nathan said, his squirming body feeling wetness down by his legs. He sighed and heaved himself up, Kelly's high-pitched cursing reverberating in his ear.

'God dammit woman, I'll clean up the piss. I don't know why I pissed myself, it's not even like I drank that much last ni-' Nathan cut off as he switched the lamp on beside the bed. He was standing, his back to Kelly, and she turned on her side, an eyebrow raised at her idiot husband. But Nathan didn't say anything and she thought she heard him gag.

Suddenly Kelly was struck by a twinge of pain and she hissed through her teeth, rubbing her stomach cautiously before curiously asking Nathan,

'What's wrong?'

Nathan in answer, turned with wide eyes and Kelly took in the drying blood streaking down his legs. She was hit by an immediate concern for Nathan. She gasped and reached for the phone, before being hit again by a small pain. She whispered sharply, clutching her stomach. Nathan quickly whipped back the duvet of their double bed where they had both been sleeping soundly and Kelly took in the sight of a blood soaked bed.

Kelly retched when she realised, Nathan in fact was not bleeding; it was her. Nathan scooped the smaller girl out of bed as she started hysterically crying, wringing her hands together, and Nathan's hummingbird heartbeat hammering against her shoulder blade.

She had shut her eyelids tight in fear, blood still dripping down her legs as Nathan started the car. She realised she was in her pyjamas and Nathan was still shirtless but it seemed the last thing on her mind when they were speeding down the roads, sharply turning and braking, Nathan cursing under his breath, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

She was about to give out to him for smoking, when she realised, was she even pregnant anymore? The thought was so awful that she started to sob. They reached the hospital in a matter of minutes, with nothing but themselves and an emergency. Nathan pushed the doors in, his arms currently occupied by a slumping Kelly, her energy focused on crying rather than anything useful. Nathan felt his stomach churn and he had to stop for a moment when he entered the hospital, his shallow breathing just keeping last night's dinner down.

The patients turned at the sight of a young man in his early 20's, pale and shaking with sheen of sweat across his T-bone, with an obviously older woman clutched in his arms, blood stained down their pyjama bottoms. Nathan had received many disgusted looks before, but none had made his heart want to climb so badly out of his throat before. He eventually stopped and shakily had to put Kelly down as he leaned over a potted plant in the waiting room, dry gagging.

Nothing had made him feel so scared before.

Not even dying.

* * *

><p>'Shit! Wow, are you OK?'<p>

'Yeah mate. I think so'

Simon, Alisha, Curtis and Penny stood in a small semicircle around Kelly's hospital bed. Nathan was sprawled across the bed, fast asleep, his face white, tell tale track marks down his cheeks. Everyone kept glancing at him in awkward concern every now and then. Kelly's eyes never looked down, but her hand stayed firmly stuck in his curls. Nathan made soft sleepy sounds, as the others talked lowly.

'They said I was in danger of a miscarriage and it was lucky I got here when I did.'

'So is everything good?' Curtis said, his hand curving around protectively on Penny's shoulders. Penny titled her head in concern, her frizzy black hair scraped back by a bandana, her hands occupied by a fidgeting toddler.

'Think so' Kelly said uncertainly, her hands fluttering around her now large stomach. Her heart was thumping hard at the memories of flashing lights, white rooms and needles. So many needles... She shuddered. It was far worse than getting a tattoo.

Then flashbacks of Nathan came flooding, his scared flapping about, getting in everyone's way, his high pitched voice, his break down when the doctors couldn't hear the heartbeat. Finally the soft thumping came through and he slumped over exhausted. When the doctors had left at a reasonable hour (it had been around 3 o' clock when they had arrived), Nathan had almost died on the bed and hadn't moved since.

She had called the group soon after 6 in the morning and they had rushed lovingly over with bouquet of flowers and chocolates. Alisha stared, her frame caught in Simon's arms, at the still figure of Nathan. Everyone's soft talking fizzled out and they turned to Alisha's staring. Kelly clicked her fingers in front of Nathan's sleeping face and Alisha shook her head, her concentration broken.

'Wot are you staring at?' Kelly said almost aggressively. She couldn't help but being extremely protective over Nathan.

'Sorry… It's just.' Alisha began thoughtfully, her bottom lip stuck out slightly, 'he looks so _so_ young.'

There was a still silence and Kelly felt Nathan tense by her leg. Maybe Nathan wasn't as asleep as he was making out to be. She made a warning sign at Alisha, but she continued obliviously.

'I mean, he looks like 16 when he's sleeping. It's going to look a bit weird soon.' She sighed upset, 'we're all going to get old and wrinkly and lucky Nate gets to be young forever. Soon he'll look like he's hanging out with a bunch of grannies and granddads. Then even little Manny will look older than him.'

Kelly made frantic slashing motions with her throat at Alisha and Simon finally nudged her and she went quiet. Everyone's eyes were on the apparently sleeping Nathan, but Kelly could feel slight tremors where her skin met his. The silence drew out and Simon exhaled slowly, before moving closer to Nathan and bending over him. Curtis turned slightly and wished everyone good luck quickly and led the straining Penny out of the room, her hands overflowing with Manny.

'But Curt, I want to see what happens!' Was what the gang were left with, when the room door closed.

Simon shook Nathan slightly and immediately big green eyes opened and stared back into Simon's. Simon silently heaved him off the bed and half dragged; half pushed him out the door.

Alisha and Kelly were left wordless, and Alisha wanted to bite off her tongue to think how stupid she had just been.

How very very stupid.

* * *

><p>'Ugh, I feel sick'<p>

Nathan and Simon sat in the hospital cafeteria, as white and garish as all of the other rooms. There were still beeps of complicated machines, a bustle of doctors and nurses with red-hot coffee and above all, that disinfectant searing hospital smell.

'I know' Simon said back, twirling his coffee plastic stick in his cup, watching a pale Nathan sips his own cup. Nathan made a strange face at Simon.

'How could you have 'known' I felt sick' Nathan said, desperately trying to avoid any type of DMC that may be approached.

'Well, when your nervous, you feel sick. And you throw up. When Alisha feels nervous, she goes all quiet, and Curtis gets mad when he's nervous. Penny giggles, and Kelly sticks out her bottom lip and goes pale.' Simon chuckled into the steam rising from his cup. Nathan shook his head.

'You think too much man'

They sat in silence for a little while more before Simon scraped his chair closer, and Nathan moved away. Simon tried to catch his eyes, which were downcast and refusing to look up.

'Nathan, I know you heard what Alisha said.'

Nathan hissed as if being struck.

'She didn't mean it like that. She is just jealous she can't stay young and beautiful for-' Simon cut off and closed his eyes and sighed. Yet again, he had pushed it too far.

'What? FOREVER, if that was what you were going to say. Yeah, well, least she can prance off and die and do whatever the fuck she wants. I have to live and sit through everything passing me by. Do you think I WANT to look like this? I look like a teenager for chrissake.' Nathan grumbled angrily, and Simon rolled his eyes.

'You will eventually die, Nathan. It's impossible for someone to live forever. There must be some clause…'

'Oh.' Nathan said, mockingly reassured, 'if you SAY it's impossible, it must be! Like it's impossible for you to turn invisible, and for Kelly to read minds! It all makes so much sense! Excuse me' Nathan scraped the chair back and stormed off, leaving a resilient Simon at the table.

Nathan turned the corner, coughing and breathing deeply before leaning over and retching and coughing. After several gags, he straightened up and had to roll his eyes. Simon was right about at least one thing.

He really did feel sick when he was nervous

And damn was he nervous...

* * *

><p><strong>Giggle giggle angst angst.<strong>

**Almost a miscarraige, but the doctors saved the day again. And yet there will be a twist to follow... **

**Anyways next chapter is back in the future (LOL CONTRADICTORY IMA SO FUNNAYYY) and as always, there is an unexpected turn of events. So dudes and dudettes, I leave you until next update, please reviewww mwah mwah xxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for being late with another update, I was away and am on work expierence (sp?) atm so am wrecked.**

**Also slightly disheartened with the reviews, but ya know, beggars cant be choosers :) I would really appreciate if you review because it just makes my week :)**

**Thank you to those who did review (you know who you are ;) ) and those who favourited, story alert etcccccc... This chapter is particularly gruesome near the end, sorry to those who have weak stomachs, you can skip it if you must**

**BTW, even though Nathan (clearly) was my fave character in Misfits, I'm really enjoying the 3rd series! The writing is just so brilliant, it couldn't be anything but fantastic. Anyways, read and have a lurrvleyyy day xx**

* * *

><p>Nathan sat in the corner, clutching the photograph; his bloodshot eyes ever so slightly cross-eyed from crying and staring at the picture of happy times. He couldn't see properly, he hadn't blinked for a while. Redmond sat at the rickety table, his head in a hand, the other swinging by his hip. His t-shirt was discarded on the floor, and his jeans had even more rips and tears in it than material. Redmond looked up through his own blurry eyes at the broken man in the corner, lying in a strange position, with a photo held in front of his eyes.<p>

It was beyond messed up. All he wanted was a boyfriend. Oh fuck that, all he wanted was Nathan. And he knew it was wrong, but what wasn't wrong about this whole situation? What was so different about being gay, and being gay for Nathan?

It was like bestiality or something.

And, OK, maybe Redmond had traded away national secrets for a small insignificant personal gain (friendship), but he didn't consider himself a bad guy. Ok, so he didn't like boobs. WHAT WAS THE BIG DEAL? WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT THEM ANYWAY?

He huffed and pushed himself away from the table, the playing cards left scattered on the floor. He glanced up at the CCTV camera on the wall, knowing that he would only be killed more grotesquely in the next 24 hours because Plan A didn't work.

And he was sure Nyx had concocted a Plan B.

Slamming his hand down on the splintered table, he heard Nathan growl in the corner at him. Nathan had personally been enjoying the awkward silence, because to him, it was a hell of a lot easier than the awkward touchy-feely stuff.

'Look… Nathan'

'Shut up'

'I know that-'

'Fuck off'

Redmond sighed, knitting his eyebrows together at the dazed boy. Nathan sniffed his fingers, trying to look disgusting so Redmond would look away but his gaze was still penetrating Nathan.

'Stop looking at my cock' He covered his crotch area in defence.

Redmond shook his head angrily, in a way that almost reminded Nathan of Simon. 'I'm not looking at your damn cock. I'm trying to talk to you'

Nathan ignored the previous comment and turned on his side, curled up, sighing. He couldn't actually remember much, only to the extent that he had made some sort of move on Redmond. A completely homosexual, unlike, desperate Nathan move. And he was embarrassed to some extent. I mean this guy had seen him NAKED.

Nathan turned back to Redmond, on his side.

'What is it about me that's so alluring anyway. I mean I know I'm sexy to the ladies, but why do you like me?'

Redmond scoffed, crinkling his nose.

'I don't.'

'You did' Nathan pointed out, demanding an answer, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

'Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to point'?

'I don't know, it was 1000 years ago' Nathan quipped and Redmond allowed a chuckle to escape. The laughing died to silence and the two just smiled at each other, and Redmond couldn't help feeling that he didn't regret showing his feelings for Nathan. Sure, he signed his death warrant. But… well what are you supposed to say to that.

'Into older men?' Nathan winked kinkily at Redmond; his smile so wide that Redmond thought his face might crack in two. The last time he saw Nathan smile like that was in the photo he had handed over to the immortal. He hadn't grinned properly in lifetimes.

'No… I guess, I felt so weird about my dad dying and you were there with all your problems and no one cared about you and-'

'And, and, and' Nathan smirked and Redmond blushed, trying to stop from rambling.

'I just thought that under all that shit, that there would be someone under there' Redmond said finally, tilting his head and Nathan pouted slightly.

'Did you find someone?' He asked.

'I found you' Redmond smiled.

'I've been here the whole time' Nathan said critically.

To see, thought Redmond, or not to see…

* * *

><p>After a moment of silence, Redmond turned, the cards in a random pattern on the table.<p>

'You know the Games are soon' He said, and he felt weird warning him, as if Nathan was the one to be warned. Nathan clenched his jaw and bit his lip. He turned and stared up at Redmond with a wide green eyed look that almost made his heart hit the ground.

'I-I really don't mean to' He said, looking away, 'I mean, I don't understand how… it's just this rage comes over me, and I think about how much I miss everyone, especially Kelly, and how fucked up this situation is, stuck in this goddamn room, dying over and over and over again and just thinking how much I HATE humans' Nathan hissed, feeling his insides coil. Redmond was silent, hiding his guilt.

'But… _you're_ a human Nathan' Redmond insisted, and Nathan's humiliation radiated out from the small spot where he sat.

'I'm not human.' Nathan sighed, closing his eyes, 'Not anymore.'

'The drugs can't change your humanity Nathan, you're still human'

'And I suppose just any human can have bullets bounce off him, and can rip down steel doors. I guess you meet a human every day that has killed thousands of people in those stupid GAMES' Nathan cried out, clutching his torso. His eyes narrowed, 'I suppose you know a _human _that can live forever, Redmond.'

Redmond bit his lip. Fuck it. He was going to die soon anyway, Nyx would make sure of that, so why not tell Nathan the truth after all these years of his self blaming.

'Nathan, your not the one who is killing everyone in the ring in the Games'

Nathan turned, his wide-eyed disbelieving sarcastic look almost knocking Redmond off his chair.

'You're injected with a drug just before every Game, it makes you bloodthirsty, murderous, _lustful_ for killing almost. It strips you down to your very large pit of anger and grief inside of you and releases it upon all the competitors. The drugs we give you make you stronger, able to kill masses of people, but only this drug can take you down to a new level, a stage of frenzy.'

Nathan had gone so white Redmond thought he would collapse. 'It's called the Frenzy serum; it makes you an ultimate killing machine. It's all a use of propaganda, a way to kill of criminals, a way to put you down so you cannot leave, because the guilt drags you back to this room.' Redmond's stare was so deep; Nathan was finding it increasingly difficult to tear his eyes away.

'It strips you down until…' Redmond trailed off but Nathan gulped and opened his mouth, 'Raw.' He murmured and Redmond shrugged in agreement.

'Yeah, I guess… It strips you raw.' Redmond repeated knowing his death was on the way. He had finally told Nathan about the frenzy serum and Nathan felt a skyscraper of guilt fall from his shoulders. The thousands of ghosts crammed into the room, blinked and Nathan and he could swear he saw some smiling.

Free, he thought. Guilt free.

* * *

><p>As Redmond had expected, the door opened a few minutes later. There was no army of machines butting through the door, no heavy firing of guns, no syringes bared, no trumpets blaring, no cavalry, no nothing.<p>

It was just Nyx and two guards. Nyx was livid, though he tried hard to conceal it. His eyes were flashing under his cool exterior. Nathan looked up from his daydreaming in the corner, pulled a face, and looked down again. The two guards were nervously flicking their guns in the direction of Nathan but he didn't take the rise.

Redmond still sat in the chair, nervously tipping back and forward as Nyx strode closer. And with one swift movement, Redmond had been struck off his chair, a red welt already appearing on his cheek where Nyx had caught him. Nathan looked up sharply, his eyes wide. He barked something unintelligible at Nyx, whose eyes were on fire, his teeth bared at Redmond. Redmond ducked, cowering, trying to protect himself as Nyx viciously started kicking him in the stomach.

'How did it not work-' Nyx half shouted, his cool demeanour completely gone, his energy focused on beating the shit out of the man below him. Nathan yelped from the corner and scrambled to his feet but the two guards blocked his way.

Nathan spotted from a mile off the syringes poised at the end of their guns, ready to be fired. Nathan faltered, his eyes fixated at the butt of the guns. He was nervous, he knew that this particular injection would be particularly cause a painful death.

'-They said it was fool-proof, no flaw, nothing!' Nyx continued his shoes finding their way to Redmond's face and Redmond made small muffled moaning sounds. Nathan's fingers twitched, as he watched almost helplessly from the other side of the room. Great time for his sense of human selfishness to kick in…

'You're a freak Redmond, a homosexual, good for nothing, selfish bastard just like your father' Nyx screaming now, reached into the back of his perfectly tailored coat and pulled a gun.

'LEAVE HIM ALONE' Nathan shouted over the guns, the eyes behind the guard's visors never leaving Nathan's shaking frame. Nathan heard the click of the gun and Redmond's sharp intake of breath and then everything went blank.

Redmond watched as Nyx's heaving form above him was pushed to the side as if being hit by a freight train. Nyx crashed into the wall, displacing some tiles, which fell in a dusty mess around his perfectly dressed frame. Nathan towered over him, and Nyx saw his eyes had turned a pitch-black colour. He could hardly think anymore, his tongue seemed to big for his mouth and he couldn't help but half smile.

Let the created kill the creator.

Nathan seized his long white hair and the guards watched in horror as their boss was torn in half, gore spattering onto the walls in a bloodthirsty mess. The body was ripped from the head to about mid torso and the rest of the bloody heap fell with a sickening spat, organs spilling and blood spreading out from the corpse like a sticky long red hand.

The men dropped their guns and one went off as they ran headlong out of the room. Redmond heard the building go into lockdown as sirens blared and the several metal doors came crunching down, trapping Redmond indefinitely in the room. Nathan howled and Redmond turned, bruised and swollen to the injured Nathan.

A long needle was sticking out from his mid thigh and in a more animalistic state than a human one, Nathan merely growled gutturally and screeched, banging around the room, displacing more tiles and swinging the light on the ceiling until the bulb finally fell and shattered, plunging the room into darkness. Redmond heard Nathan bounce around the room, and could only pray Nathan didn't see him in an unmoveable hunch position in a corner. Redmond heard metallic creaking and banging and Redmond could only just barely see the immortal's strong frame pulling at the chair fixed in the middle of the room.

Shrapnel was being flung everywhere as he tore it asunder, roars wrenched from his throat. Finally, the man let out a wheeze and he toppled over, killed by the poison filtering through his blood.

Redmond allowed himself to breath, detaching himself from the blood soaked ground. He put his hand down to steady himself, his vision still swirling from the beating, and his hand felt something. Redmond twitched his hand away and half of once Nyx's head rolled into his view. He screeched and backed up, standing up quickly, his head reeling.

He coughed up blood, his eye now fully sealed it was swollen so much.

This was very, very bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is back to the past, and then the chapter after that is very different! Im having difficulty writing it at the moment because... well... I dont know, it doesnt have Nathan in it, or sex, or drugs or bloody violence so it's tedious.<strong>

**Hopefully it wont be tedious to read, it's supposed to be a nice change :) Next chapter is quite sad, get your Kleenix out! xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know what your probably thinking. Your such a bitch**

**Well yes, you are correct in that assumption... I am sorry for again being so fucking late. And i don't have an excuse because the chapter has been written for weeks and weeks. This scene actually has been in my head since the very beginning of the story.**

**And yes, its sad. Boo hoo. By the why, MERRY CHRISTMAS. It is strange that the only time I find to upload my chapter is on Christmas day! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I love you all :)**

**The reason Im slow at updating is that the next tricky chapter is holding me back, so I hope to update sooner after the next bitch of a chapter is uploaded :) Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p><em>975 years ago: 2022, December 15th<em>

The bleeps of the hospital were not unfamiliar to Nathan, but never had it felt so depressing. He was sitting outside Room 108, his rear end as firmly planted in the hard cold plastic chair as his head in his hands. Nathan peered at the floor through his fingers, taking deep breaths in and out, knowing he was hyperventilating.

His nerves were jumbled by his feet, his eyes as empty as the clear December sky. It was around 6 in the morning, and the rest of the gang were on their way in. They had stopped by many newsagents, hoping they were open, finally settling on a Tesco, which had opened up early. Simon and Curtis' hands over laden with chocolates and teddy's and flowers.

Alisha's arms were crammed with baby grows, soothers, baby food and blankets while Penny's arms were full with Manny, the toddler's wide eyes taking in his parents over-excited weird actions. They were jogging down the cigarette and gum stained grey pavement, their chatter excitedly fluttering in the crisp empty air.

'The baby's early! I only got Nathan's text around 2 hours ago, and of course didn't read it until about half an hour ago! Lucky you guys came over, or else we wouldn't have seen her until tomorrow!' Penny's teeth chattered, and Curtis nudged her consciously.

'It is a her, right? I remember they got the scans when Kelly almost miscarried.' Curtis asked, his long legs carrying him strides ahead of the rest.

'Yes. They called her Anastasia' Simon offered, Alisha's arm tucked into his. 'I really like that name,' Alisha bubbled, 'I wonder if there are any problems because it's like 3 weeks premature.'

'Nathan said in his text to me that she had been in labour for only about 5 hours, and had been so distracted that he hadn't had time to text me. He said there was going to be a final monitor of the baby and then there would be the final stages of labour.' Simon said matter of fact, balancing his phone on top of the pile in his arms so he could read out the text.

The gang burst through the hospital doors, talking excitedly. Upon reaching the maternity ward, it didn't take long to find Nathan, slumped in a chair outside a room. A nurse passed by, glanced at Nathan and then the large bouncy group and tutted. Nathan looked up, and seemed to recognise her with a small wince as she wiggled past. He then turned and cringed even more at the large group, yielding presents.

'Heyyyyyyyy.' Alisha said, dumping all the baby crap in her hands beside Nathan before giving him a large hug, 'How does it feel to be a daddy?'

Nathan opened his mouth but nothing came out.

'I hear you; I didn't know how I felt. But man, it's such an amazing change' Curtis dumped all his shit and then took his baby from Penny into his arms. He hugged the toddler who grinned gaplessly at him before reaching for Nathan. Nathan didn't lift his hands to take him.

'Is Kelly in there?' Simon asked, nodding towards the room, seemingly the only one to be taking in Nathan's weird mood. Finally Nathan found his voice.

'S-She's asleep I think' He said, his hands limp in his lap, his legs still clad in hospital scrubs.

'So, big daddy,' Penny said winking, holding up a pink baby grow to Nathan's chest as if measuring it against him, 'who does she look like? As in, does she look like you or Kelly?'

Nathan gulped before stuttering out, 'She looked like me when I saw her.'

'Does she have Kelly's beautiful eyes? Come on, details Nathan!' Alisha demanded, stomping her adorable shoes.

'I-I didn't see her eyes' Nathan choked out and Simon furrowed his eyebrows, before something lit in his eye. He tried to grab a hold of his excited wife but the words tumbled out of her mouth before Simon could stop her.

'How did you not see her eyes? They must have opened at some point'

There was an awkward air, as Simon and Nathan froze, and Penny and Curtis stopped talking amongst themselves. Hospital voices and clashes and sounds echoed around them as Simon felt anxiety rise in his throat. In a couple of seconds, the gang witnessed Nathan's face go from impassively emotionless to suddenly crumpling.

Nathan quickly hid his face in his hands, but he couldn't stop the sobs from shaking his frame and everyone stopped and stared at the never before seen sight. Alisha gasped, her hands hitting her face at such light speed that a small slapping sound resounded around the couple. Curtis pulled Penny to him, Manny caught in the middle, innocently looking at the grief stricken man in front of them. Simon reached out a hand then retracted it, and they just let him cry and cry for a while, because as soon as he started, Nathan found no way to stop.

* * *

><p>Whispers were flying around Nathan's head as he coughed and retched, snot trailing down his face. He wiped it absently, unable to stop his tears and it smeared all across his face, but Simon didn't have the heart to tell him. Nathan was leaning over a sink in the pristine bathrooms, Simon's leaning silhouette touching him slightly on the shoulder in camaraderie as Nathan threw up everything he had eaten in the last 24 hours. They were in the men's bathroom, and Nathan's chest was still hiccupping. Even from where he was standing he could hear the whispers of Curtis, Alisha and Penny from outside.<p>

'… So they were doing a final test and?'

'There was no heartbeat, the baby must have gotten into difficulty when Kelly was preoccupied with labour and the doctors slacked on their job.'

'Could they sue the hospital?'

'What's the point, it's not going to bring her back.'

'So they did a C-section and…'

'Stillborn'

'That's awful'. Nathan could hear Penny's muffled and sobs and Alisha's tearful sighs. His own sobs wouldn't get quieter, even though he tried. Goddamn he tried.

'I hear Kelly is really angry at Nathan.'

'I heard that too, but why?'

'She thinks it's his fault because he tried to get her from getting an epidural as long as possible.'

'Oh how ironic'

'Shh Curtis, he can probably hear you.' There was a silence, and Nathan felt Simon shift beside him and leave, but Nathan's head was still pressed firmly against the cool taps, his curls sticking to his head from the effort.

'Guys please…' He heard Simon say and he heard a round of apologies.

'Is he OK?'

'Not really…'

'I've never seen him cry like that.'

'I've never seen him cry at all' Curtis said flatly.

'Me neither, but shush please. He can hear you…'

Another round of apologies.

Nathan coughed up more acid before rinsing his mouth out and shakily sighing. His stomach was still churning and the stinging slaps on his cheeks were still burning from Kelly's frantic hands. The words she said to him stung that much more though.

* * *

><p>Kelly sat up straight in bed, the last couple of hours flitting through her head. The joyful bleating of Nathan beside her, encouraging her she could do it, the hustle and bustle of doctors and more heartbreakingly, the empty sound of nothing coming from the monitor. Telling her Anastasia would never grow up, she would never go to school with Kelly holding her hand, never get married, never have kids. The doctor shook his head when he left the room after reassuring Kelly everything would be fine. And Kelly knew.<p>

She just knew.

The sobs that had wrenched from her constricted chest had nearly broken poor Nathan's heart and he had tried in vain to calm her down. The words that had spilled from her mouth were worse than any she had ever said.

The thoughts she heard from Nathan outside when he waited for their friends, to tell them the news were rattling. The hurtful words exchanged between them, Kelly realised, could have severed their relationship. Everything has to go just right before everything falls apart.

She heard the calls of her friends from down the hall before an odd sound filled the empty hallways. She was sure it was crying but it was probably just Manny. Or Alisha or Penny. She couldn't see Curtis and Simon being moved to tears. Though from the sound of their thoughts seeping under the doors, everyone was feeling a dee

p well of pity for Kelly. She held her breath and let it out again before sucking in more oxygen, trying to stop crying but being physically unable.

Still in the aftermath of labour, Kelly curled up in the foetal position and just wept. She cried and cried until she heard a door open.

'Oh Kelly' Came the voice of Alisha and Penny, their arms wrapping around her shaking frame as she sobbed hard. They rocked her, whispering sweet nothings.

'Wait until we get out yeah Kells, we're going to have such a big sleepover'

'With make-up and pedicures-'

'Girly movies and pillow fights'

'No men, just us girls.'

The two girls didn't know they were crying until they were all in a heap on the small hospital bed, tears rolling down their cheeks simultaneously. Alisha and Penny giggled slightly at their foolishness, but Kelly couldn't tear her mind away from her poor dead little girl. Sweet Anastasia.

I wonder if Kelly is ok

_I hope she's not like this forever._

_She's my best friend, please God don't take anything else away from her._

_My poor poor Kelly…_

Their comforting thoughts echoed in the back of Kelly's mind, though they passed through her as more silent tears tracked mascara down her cheeks. She had even dressed up a little bit, slapped a bit of make up on. She wanted to show her little girl that the first thing in this life isn't just blood and doctors and a slap on the arse. That she could have a pretty mommy too.

How stupid of me, Kelly thought despairingly, how fucking stupid…

* * *

><p>'She's so beautiful Si' Nathan said numbly, dreamily, emptily. He and Simon were standing in the hallway, empty at so early in the morning, staring at the babies behind the glass. There was a range of girls and boys, skin ranging from ethereal white to a dark earthy black. Nathan's hand was pressed against the glass, his breath fogging up his line of vision.<p>

Simon was worried, more concerned than almost ever, even back when they first got their powers and everything seemed to be going wrong. Nathan's eyes were so glazed over; Simon was surprised he could see anything at all. He was still shivering slightly, deep dark circles under his eyes, making him look even younger.

He looked just that much older than a teenager, his eyes puffy and red, half lidded and solemn.

'Yes.' Was all Simon could think to say. He watched Nathan rather than following Nathan's line of vision, which was fixated on a crib in the far left corner of the maternity ward. The newborns kicked their legs freely in the occupied beds, but this one was shoved to a corner, a big mark crossed through 'Anastasia Young', which had been printed on the sign hanging from the cot.

'She looks like me' Nathan said quietly, his eyes brimming again. Simon didn't want to think what was bubbling inside Nathan's head. Let alone your newborn dying in birth, but seeing the ghost of the newborn? He was sure it was some sort of new low for the immortal.

Simon tilted his head, lost for an answer. Finally he settled on just going with it.

'Nathan, what does she look like'?

Nathan didn't tear his eyes away but he started in a slow broken voice. 'She's got small curls, like mine, but they're blonde like Kelly's. She has my mom's nose and Kelly's scowl. She's got my smile and her skin is white, as white as snow'

Simon didn't know what to say. He had never seen Nathan like this. It broke his heart.

'Her eyes…' Nathan said, breaking down into sobs again, 'they're a bright blue, like Kelly's.'

Simon wrapped an arm around the shell of Nathan beside him as he continued to cry. He remembered such a time 5 years ago where he had broken down in a similar manner because of the whole dying in the future, as Future Simon, and Nathan had truly been comforting. A best friend... And Simon felt like he was repaying him.

Though he wished he didn't have to.

'Do you see her?' Nathan said, turning to Simon, and Simon bit his lip, not knowing whether Nathan was over tired and couldn't remember that he was the only one to see ghosts, or that Nathan truly was so shell-shocked that he didn't know any better.

'Yeah' Simon said, 'She's beautiful'

They stood there for a few more minutes as Nathan rested his feverish head against the pane of glass, hearing the small bleats from the newborns behind the glass. He opened his shiny green eyes before straightening up. He purposely turned to walk away and Simon stood, not knowing whether to follow him or not.

'Nathan? Are you sure you want to leave Anastasia?' Simon gestured to the glass.

'Anastasia's gone' Was all Nathan could say before vanishing around the corner, as Anastasia's ghost had vanished out of her cot only a few minutes previous. Nathan just prayed he could really meet her one-day.

* * *

><p>'I hate him'<p>

'Now, Kells, you don't hate him, I understand if you're upset'

Ferocious swearing from a livid Kelly cut off Penny, her fingers cracking. Her eyes were screwed up angrily and her knee was jiggling by Alisha's thigh. They had stopped clucking over Kelly when her immediate grief turned to anger.

'No, I really fucking hate him mate he fucked up everything. If he hadn't butted in with his stupid comments and opinions like he always did, we wouldn't be in this situation. And I would have Anastasia in my arms.'

No one said a word. Curtis had slunk in when Simon had dragged Nathan from the bathroom. Curtis was uncomfortable. He was never one for support, sure he could handle it fine if it was Penny, but he couldn't handle his two best friends seemingly divorcing, their newborn baby dying, and the loudmouth cocky one becoming as empty as a crisp packet after a Saturday night with Kelly.

Truly, he had never seen Nathan like this at all. The prick had it coming a long time, but his eyes were so blank and the tears coursing down his cheeks… just seemed so unnatural. He didn't think that his usual, 'Alright?' would offer much sympathy to the couple.

'What a fucking twat' Kelly fiercely rubbed her burning eyes, her voice broken and she failed to think up of any other insults. 'Granny fucker…' trailed out of her mouth miserably, and Penny tried to keep in her manic laughter that always made situations so much more awkward. Kelly started crying more, and the others could do not much else but offer their condolences in their usual awkward misfit way. The door creaked slightly and Simon poked his head around. He made a concerned face at Kelly before glancing around.

He crept around the door, his voice almost a whisper, as if he was trying not to wake a baby. The thought stung Kelly in the stomach and she cried into her hands. Simon made a weird face, unsure of how to comfort Kelly but Alisha made a shooing motion at him before wrapping an arm around her motheringly.

Damn, thought Kelly, there's that stupid word again. The word that was so sweet at the tip of her tongue, the word she could almost call herself but she had missed it by a few hairs. Now it was just bitter and cold against her chattering teeth, a word full of regret.

Simon peeped around the door and there seemed to be some sort of commotion before Simon was literally yanked out the door. Simon came nose to nose with Nathan, so close his breath caught in his throat. Nathan seemed unaware, his eyes so cold, they stared right through Simon. Simon stepped back, coughing politely.

'Are you going to go in?'

It was a few seconds before Nathan replied.

'She'll eat me alive'

Simon rubbed his shoe into the ground before sliding the door open further. Curtis looked out and saw Nathan staring down at Simon who seemed to be trying to convince him of something. Nathan started crying again, in that breathy, 'I can't catch my breath so it's going to jump up and down embarrassingly until I do' kind of way.

Suddenly Simon gave Nathan a sort of push, and Nathan went tumbling into the hospital room. There was a silence and Nathan decided he had to turn around at some point. He twirled on his heel, trying to catch his breath, stop crying and rub his face discreetly all at the same time.

It didn't make him look much better.

Kelly just stared at him, but her anger dissolved quickly as she took in the immortal in front of her, red puffy eyes, messed up curls and more importantly, the sobs that were still wracking his body.

He made a move to step out but she made a motion with her hand and Alisha and Penny hopped off the bed. Alisha and Penny quickly then proceeded to grab one of Curtis' arms each before pulling him out and shutting the door with a click. Simon winked at the two girls who smiled tiredly back. Simon's view caught a hold of the heap of baby shit dumped on the chairs where Nathan had been sitting.

He let out a long shaky sigh before plopping down and burying his head in his hands. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>Nathan stood foolishly by the door, wringing his hands together as Kelly tried to calm her own heaving chest. She impatiently waved him over and the Irish boy stumbled over, embarrassed by his lack of self-control. But another wave of grief hit him and he squeaked awkwardly before letting more tears slip. Kelly sat up more and beckoned and he broke down more and crawled onto the crystal white sheets. She lay down and he lowered himself beside her, his face level with her breasts and he realised he had found another good use of her boobs.<p>

To cry into them like a baby while your friends stand awkwardly outside. He was aware of the trail of snot on her pyjamas and he just hoped she wouldn't notice.

Or maybe she would take pity. He wasn't sure but he felt mentally unstable. His _daughter. _He still couldn't comprehend the word until it was pressed into his face then taken away in a situation of circumstance. He tried to stop the stupid whining and tears being pushed to the surface but once he began he couldn't stop.

He couldn't remember any time he cried like this, not when his brother or mother died, not when he and Kelly broke up for the fortieth time and it seemed final and not even when his father came into his 'just ok' life and fucked everything up again because it was entertaining. And why in public? Nathan felt a dark dissension on him and he stopped crying, but the dull ache in his chest still throbbed consistently. He didn't feel like his world was falling apart anymore, he felt it had been stuck together with glue so thick that he couldn't feel anything anymore.

He was so numb…

* * *

><p>It was a couple of hours before a nurse came in. Nathan recognised her as the nurse who pulled a face at him when his friends came stumbling in through the door and the same nurse who had delivered the stillborn. Nathan shook his head. Anastasia, he corrected himself, her name was Anastasia.<p>

She started on a spiel and no one was listening. Alisha, Simon and Curtis and come into the room and were lounging on chairs by the wall. Penny had gone home with Manny who had been consistently crying for, 'Nadan', for over an hour before finally giving into exhaustion when Nathan didn't appear out of the room.

After a quiet knock on the door, brief but vigorous rubbing of Nathan and Kelly's faces and an hour of silence, the gang had started talking again. It was a lovely ASBO 5 meeting in general, what with a stone cold silent Nathan, a still crying Kelly and a hesitant group of comforters. The nurse had interrupted them and Alisha rolled her eyes as the middle-aged woman continued on with terms and conditions, rules and regulations… Boring as fuck.

'Only if you wish, you can see the baby before we examine post mortem'

Nathan violently flinched and after an emotionless façade for an hour, it didn't go unnoticed. Kelly nodded fiercely despite, and the nurse scurried off.

'So…' Curtis began, nibbling his lip, 'Are you guys sure you want to see her?'

'Kelly, I think you should get some rest,' Alisha offered from her corner.

'Nathan, come home with me and Alisha' Simon pitched in.

Neither responded, but stared at the door.

Kelly licked her thumb and turned Nathan's face towards her and rubbed it fiercely into his skin. He didn't pull away as she scrubbed his tear blotched face, as if preparing for some grand entrance.

Simon coughed but still, no reply. Suddenly the door opened and everyone jumped, for they had all been deep in thought. Kelly reached out her arms, her face crumpling as the nurse pushed the movable plastic crib into the room. There was no blankets or pillows or niceties in the cot, only a thick shawl wrapped around the tiny unmoving baby in the cot.

Immediately, Kelly leapt at the baby, the nurses' objections falling on deaf ears. Kelly settled back into the bed, the tiny bundle rested in her arms, her eyes soft, her movements gentle as if it made a different.

'Oh Nafin, isn't she beautiful? She has tiny bits of curls, like you. But they're my colour hair. Oh look at her skin she's so soft. She's so beautiful; she has your mom's nose, Nafin. She has my ears, and I bet she would have had my attitude and your humour, the little brat. She's gorgeous, she's like a maths sum of you and me' Kelly spoke more to herself than her husband who was leaning over Kelly on the bed, staring at the child. He didn't want to say the baby with the closed eyes had her colour eyes, because she would wonder how he knew. And he didn't think it would be a good time to pitch in he had seen their baby's ghost.

Kelly's voice was fast and high-pitched , and Nathan let her words seep through him, taking in nothing. The nurse hovered in the corner, an unwelcome guest as Alisha, Simon and Curtis crowded around. Their voices were congratulatory and filled with admiration for the baby. Like she was actually alive, Nathan thought bitterly.

Kelly glanced at him, having overheard his thoughts but he looked so blank that she shrugged it off and continued to hold the tiny baby to her face, cheek pressed against cheek. The baby was handed around and everyone laughed and cried, except Nathan who just watched the baby's sweet face as if looking for any sign of movement.

Simon kept glancing worriedly at the immortal and when it finally came to for Nathan's turn to hold the baby, everyone looked at him, waiting for his reaction. But he merely rocked Anastasia numbly and obediently and Kelly noticed his thoughts were completely clean, only the sound of Kelly's echoing words around his head were all she could hear.

Everyone went quiet as he kept rocking her. The nurse finally demanded the stillborn back, and Simon had to wrench the baby from Nathan's arms to get her off of him.

'Watch her head!' Nathan exclaimed loudly before his voice died in his throat and Kelly give a quivering one final kiss to the baby before she was wheeled out of the room. Nathan closed his eyes and lay on the bed and Kelly did the same and Simon pulled Alisha and Curtis out of the room quietly, feeling a thumping of blood in his head and an ominous feeling circle them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Sadness :( Hope to upload soon! Love you darlings :) Review! xxxxxxxx<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys :) **

**Well I suddenly started this chapter again on a surge of inspiration because of a certain reviewer ;D**

**Yep! All of you, Shrink to Be, PrettyLittleMisfits (ovo), ASBOcadet, TamiRWAR and then a special thank you to Simbioza who got me off my fat arse to write this! This chapter was really hard to write, because to me, it was increds boring. Wow. It was a drag and a half. And if you feel the same, then I don't care becausede the next chapter will be back to Nathan and Kelly's problems in the past which I enjoy writing. WOO.**

**So this basically just explains the Games again. Because this is probably the last time Ill really go in depth with the Games (thank god) **

**Just to give you one final last idea about what theyre supposed to be like, with a different sort of narrator this time! Anyways I hope you enjoy it even if it is a bitcrap and utterly rushed. LAV U ALLXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the main entrance, Death Row Road, Cabin 4, 17:51<strong>

_Hello. I have never been one for writing. I was never that great at English at school, and I never got a gold star for my stories. But, since it's my last few hours of living, I thought what the heck._

_I'm as bored as fuck anyway._

_I'm Craig Heath Spicer. But you probably know me as Spicer the Slicer. Or just plain Slicer... That's what everyone calls me here. 11 months ago, I was accused of killing my father and many of his stupid lazy friends in a spur of revenge. I'm not denying it, but I pleaded not guilty anyway. The jury found me guilty almost 11 months ago and I was sentenced to the Games._

_Maybe, if someone in the future finds this, they will want to know what the 'Games' are. I doubt anyone will forget the horror, but humanity is primitive. Maybe we will forget. And hopefully when they do, they will find this scrappy journal._

_The Games: a punishment per se. For those who have committed terrible crimes, you are sent here. To Death Row Road, charmingly nicknamed because of its accuracy. If you are found guilty (of say, a massacre, like I) you are sent here. And from here you participate in the Games. These Games are not the Olympics, Jesus Christ no. _

_It is a brutal series of tests in which the winners face-_

His roommate who had banged through the small cabin door cut off Slicer. He spat into the bin before returning to the small bunk bed and claiming the top bunk.

'I sleep here' the red neck spat again, narrowly missing Slicer's head. Slicer growled before swinging around. The small copybook he had found, fell down the back of the desk. He shrugged; he guessed maybe it was best if humanity forgot the Games. Because if they did, it might not happen again…

'What are you in for?' the red faced man shouted over to the quiet thin man who was crouched over the copybook on the floor, hiding it under a loose floorboard.

Slicer turned, an eyebrow raised and an air of condescending pompousness radiating out from the bespectacled man. The mid 50 man took his sweat stained bandana from his head and threw to the end of the bed.

'No point acting like your better than me nerd, I know who you are already. Your… Spicer the Slicer, yeah…? The one who killed all those beatniks up north.' The man's accent was American, so Slicer knew he had been shipped over from the US. Only those who had committed extreme crimes were sent over from the US to the UK for the Games.

'Yes.' Slicer said slowly and he tried to keep his high and plummy voice from squeaking, 'Why? You got a problem with that?'

The man laughed heartily before throwing himself down on the bed even more, the bed springs squawking dangerously. 'You don't scare me mister, you may have killed your father, but I heard it was provoked. And you're right posh. Only mental damaged kids kill their own fathers.'

Slicer narrowed his eyes but didn't reply, recognising the large man in front of him from newspaper scrapping. He cleared his throat politely.

'You're the man who butchered all those young American teenagers'

The man laughed again, nodding. His head landed with a thump on the pillow.

'I'm getting old. I have zero chance in this competition. A bullet to the head would be more humane. We're all dead anyways. I don't see why Volunteers take part. It's like throwing your life away.'

Slicer turned away from the criminal in front of him, straightening his collar. Yes, Volunteers. Men who thought they could win the Games. Over hundreds of years, no one had, no matter how much drugs they pumped into themselves. They were weird steroid men, with chiselled muscle and massive egos. Every one of them told themselves they could beat Nathan.

They just never learn.

* * *

><p>11 months he had waited for this sentence. 11. 11 horrid taunting months where Slicer could have taken advantage of life. But what was the point? It was slipping too fast from his fingertips anyway. He was stuck in a cell to rot until the annual Games came around, so there was no bucket list for Slicer. During that time, he wondered about Nathan.<p>

Sure, he had seen him thousands of times, in history books, on television, even on billboards, but he wondered _about_ him. He knew all the 'facts' about him, but sometimes he couldn't help thinking, maybe he was just misunderstood like he was.

But then there was the countless humans slaughtered. And still he felt nothing near resentment towards him and Slicer used to shake his head and curse how messed up he was.

Now he just sat in his bunk and waited.

The door slammed open and a twitchy, jumpy man hesitated before jumping in.

'Rat' Slicer said with a smile. Rat bared his small fanged teeth at him, his face making small judders. Rat's looks matched his nickname, a small beady eyed man who was nimble yet shaky and devious. Rat had killed a few people, but Slicer knew he was harmless. His severe OCD and Turrets affected him deeply, which probably drove him to kill.

'S-S-Slicer, were going over to Bulk camp, you coming?'

Slicer rolled his eyes and shook his head and the man shuddered his way out the door again. Bulk camp. Bulk camp was where all the steroid men resided. There were a couple of them this year, bulky (as the name implies) and beefed up beyond recognition. They took huge amounts of drugs and did so much training that they're bodies were just a hot mess of fake tan, too big muscles and confidence. Heaps and heaps of confidence…

They were brainwashed into thinking that they could make themselves stronger than Nathan, kill him and win the Games. Even though no one had won in hundreds of years, that surely would be an indication to them. Slicer scoffed and slid under his covers fully dressed. As if.

* * *

><p>Slicer was in the Prison Camp, or Death Row Road. You were sent here to participate in the Games if you did a major crime. It was an easy way of clearing space in prisons, and keeping people's attentions on their hate for Nathan and less on taxes. That's why the Games were always in tax season...<p>

So the first round was over, and he was still living. He hung his arm over the edge of his bed. Yes… he was temporarily still alive. The person he had been set against had killed himself before the match even began. When Slicer was dragged away he cursed under his breath, why hadn't he done that? It was at least honourable to die in the ring, even if it was self-inflicted. He choked out a dusty laugh. When did he start caring about Honour?

Rat scurried in after a few minutes of his pondering.

'Slicer' He squealed excitedly, 'The Games are starting soon'

Slicer rubbed his eyes and sighed. His owlish glasses were slightly askew on his nose and his dash of freckles had darkened in the few days of the harsh camp.

'The guardians told me to fetch you, were all lining up outside the arena.' Rat said, scratching his mousy hair. Slicer groaned and slid down the bunk bed steps, a growing dread building like an inflating balloon in his stomach. Rat held open the door for him. Slicer glanced back into the dusty cabin, wondering if he should take any belongings with him.

This would be the last time he would ever see the cabin again. He decided against it, nothing much would comfort him anyway. The sunlight shone brightly through the wooden cracked door and Rat tapped his foot impatiently while Slicer hovered uncertainly.

'C'mon, we don't have all day' He said frustrated, his sentence backed up by a roar of a crowd in the distance, banging of drums, screams, whistles and the general excited air as if a football match was going to start.

Slicer rolled his eyes and shut the door.

* * *

><p>It was like being in a coliseum, he supposed. Except everything was metal, not wood and stone. Bars trapped him and 54 others from leaping into the sand filled pit that was the ring. It wasn't that big, not enough for 55 people to fight properly. There were two long decks along the sides of the circular pit, filled with almost every weapon imaginable.<p>

And above the pit were towering rows of seats, spectators leaning out of their seats, blood thirst taking over their very beings. Some cheered for some of the prisoners, while most cheered for the Bulks who were in more comfortable conditions on his left, warming up with equipment that weren't allowed for prisoners like himself.

He could hear his name. Adrenaline surged through his veins reluctantly and Rat squirmed beside him.

'This is it, this is it. Here we go…' He chanted needlessly, building himself up, his clawed fingers twiddling with his clothes.

He wouldn't last a minute, Slicer thought sadly.

There was suddenly a huge ascending siren, as shrill as a shriek and the crowd dimmed slightly as the noise got louder. As soon as it stopped, there was an eerie silence. The bars were flung open and all the contestants were shoved into the ring. Slicer tried to go back but the bars shut before he could reach the exit.

The 55 of them were alone, in the ring, with thousands above, jeering and cheering alike.

There was an inhuman cry.

And then the opposite door broke down.

Blood, everywhere, rolling heads, splashes of liquid, slipping, sliding, a smooth grip and crack.

Silence.

* * *

><p><em>Slicer was dead.<em>

That much he knew.

He was hovering in a small cold metal room, dried blood splashes on the floor, surveillance cameras in the corners, and a large metal hulk of a chair fixed in the centre. It looked like it had been repaired. He wasn't alone there were thousands of other people in here. But they meshed together to form a grey blur, not moving, no sound. Beside him was Rat, his eyes as blank and as see through as the rest of him. Slicer was the only one who seemed to be moving.

_Slicer was a ghost._

That much he knew.

Nathan was in the corner, caked in blood. He was breathing heavily out through his nose, his pupils dilated, his back heaving. The only sound other than his hard erratic breathing was whistling, coming from a man in a bloody uniform leaning back in a chair beside a table with a deck of cards.

'Nathan, you sure you don't want to play?'

Nathan shook his head fiercely in reply. Slicer watched his every movement. This was the man who killed me. Who killed all of us…

He tried to muster up some kind of emotion to betray the way he felt about this man. But he couldn't, because he wasn't the same person who was in the arena. The one in the arena was a wild animal, wild under a controlled environment. Here lay a troubled man, one who was probably even more troubled than himself.

Slicer cracked a smile despite himself.

Nathan raised his eyes when he saw slight movement in the grey blur to his right. A ghost was staring right back at him, his neck at a slight angle where Nathan must have snapped it. He winced. But the ghost was smiling. Nathan tilted his head in confusion.

Slicer watched as Nathan took him in, and he smiled wider. He wondered why Nathan could see him. But to be honest, he didn't really care. It was enough to have died and gotten his rotten life over with. He just wanted to move on and start with the rest.

Nathan narrowed his eyes and glanced at Redmond, who was still whistling merrily in the corner. He glanced back at the strange ghost, his round glasses crooked on his nose. He was young. He could have been 16 if he looked hard enough. He felt sorry that he had killed this boy in particular. He found himself whispering an apology to the ghost with the twisted neck.

Slicer smiled harder and disappeared, finding no reason to stay and haunt the immortal. Nathan blinked as the ghost disappeared. He had moved on, and Nathan could feel at least glad of something.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw how charming.<strong>

**Hopefully I can start this story back on track after this MINGING chapter was over UGH.**

**I know I know, I didn't HAVE to write this damn chapter but I had the idea for this chapter wayyyy back, and it feels wrong not putting it in. So I cut off my nose to spite my face. But whattya going to do.**

**Thank you again so much for all the reviews, I hope you review again! :) Encouragment is greatly needed :Lxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Amen't I good at updating? I should get a medal tbh :L**

**So yeah for the next 2-3 chapters, it's going to be past Nathan+Kelly mianly for the reason I want to skip ahead in the future part. Kind of like what they did in the original Misfits where suddenly they plonked a '3 months later' episode in there ;D**

**Of course it left a lot to the imagination which I liked because you don't want every part of the story to be laboured :L And I do like to labour things. I know my descriptions are tedious. **

**So, angsty two chaps coming up but the third may be more happy :) The third might be a Christmas dinner between the Misfits, but please review and say if it should! Thanks again to the reviewers, I love you all. Tooooooo much ^.^ I'd mention you all again but I mentioned you in the last chappie and you know of my undying love.**

**Omg I just found a really old fanfiction story by me and my friend on Pokemon or something. Cringey times... I can't stop laughing though, its so awful. Oh god it just gets worse!**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter I wrote to avoid music homework! Please review, reviews are love :Dx**

* * *

><p><strong>975 years ago: 2022, December 21th<strong>

It was near Christmas, and snow was falling heavily in the graveyard. Nathan stood solidly six feet above the hole, his back arched slightly as he bent down to clutch at Kelly's cardigan. It was falling off her shoulder with her heavy silent sobs wracking her frame. Nathan had his hand deep set in her cardigan material, so much so that he could hear some threads rip the longer he kept his hand clutched in it. Simon and Alisha were behind him, hesitant to step forward beside the grieving couple.

Kelly's face was pale and absent of make-up, which was enough to make anyone worry. Nathan's face was dry and cold, awash of any emotion. His eyes here as hard as the tombstone he was staring at.

Curtis fidgeted, even further behind the couple, to the left so they weren't staring down at the tiny coffin below. Penny watched Kelly's shaking hysterical back, and Nathan's big breaths in, inflating his whole chest, and releasing them with hardly controlled sighs. Manny arched his back restlessly, his grizzling making the dead quiet atmosphere of the burial almost worse.

There was no priest, and no one else present at the ceremony but the old gang.

And Penny of course.

Oh and Kelly's mom.

'Kells, I need to go' The tearful mother gestured frantically to the other side of the graveyard. She rubbed her sobbing daughter on the arm, before trailing away, calling back a promise to call her later. Kelly hardly noticed her departure and Nathan did not move. The gravedigger dumped his first lump of earth of the wooden box and yet neither made a move to leave.

Simon stepped forward, his hand hesitant, hovering other Nathan's shoulder. Nathan's thoughts were just drifting over the idea how he hated wearing a suit when Simon's hand startled him that he almost fell into his daughter's grave. The thought made him almost retch and Simon stepped back wary, the look of thunder on Nathan's face passing as he numbly grabbed at Kelly's hand.

'Thank you for coming... I do not mean to be rude, but we are leaving'

With that, he led the crying Kelly through the graveyard, weaving through looming grey statues, dusky light shining through statues. As soon as the two were out of earshot, the gang turned to each other in despair.

'Aw shit…' Curtis said, his eyes screwing up as he blinked against the light. The crisp sound of the digging behind him the only thing disturbing the cool clean morning air.

'He doesn't mean to 'be rude?' Guys this is serious' Alisha said, he eyes widening, her chin lowering as her eyes searched Simon's. Simon shifted uncomfortably.

'Alisha's right.' Simon said, his hands moving as if to convey his next sentence, 'He always means to be rude.'

Penny shot him a look. Simon gulped. That didn't come out right. But it was still true.

Curtis took Manny out of Penny's arms and rocked him uncertainly, wincing as he caught sight of the now filled in grave. Alisha hiccupped a sob when the gravedigger tipped his cap, smiled a dirty smile and walked away whistling. Penny shuddered and grabbed Manny back.

'This place gives me the creeps, can we go?' Penny said, her lip sticking out. Simon sighed, his breath billowing out in the winter air as he glanced over in the direction where Nathan and Kelly had headed. They were gone.

'Yeah… Yeah sure'

* * *

><p>Kelly had been living in her room for almost three days. The double bed had an en suite, so she never had to really leave the room to shower or use the bathroom, she had made Nathan push in the tiny refrigerator, which served as their fridge in the room, and she had a massive television, her laptop and her mobile to keep her company. And of course all her favourite box sets and tons of tissues. Its not that she was mad at Nathan…<p>

Not anymore…

She just needed some quality time, she guessed. Time to watch every romantic movie known to man and cry all the pent up tears. To ring everyone every night and talk to everyone on her contact list on Facebook and shower three times a night because she was bored of sleeping. Anything to… just not talk to him…

It sounds awful, it really does, but Kelly couldn't look at Nathan anymore without seeing her darling baby. The baby she had lost. And it broke her heart too much to bear. So she decided to be selfish. Nathan could live in the other three rooms, sleep on the couch, and watch the TV in the living room for fucks sake. Couldn't she have a little break? And Simon and Alisha kept fucking bitching her to talk to Nathan. She was running out of excuses. There was only a number of times she could use the, 'He's taking a shit' excuse. And she thinks 13 times just crossed the line.

Because to be honest, she hadn't seen Nathan in the past few days, though she knew he was there, moping away his paternity leave shuffling around the empty apartment. Kelly felt an empty pang hit her stomach, and she reluctantly slipped out of bed.

Ok… three days was enough…

* * *

><p>She tiptoed quietly into the living room, it was early morning, probably around six. With confusion she took in the Christmas tree and the decorations. Shit? It was Christmas Eve. She mentally cursed, thanking fuck that the both of them had decided to be organised this year and buy their presents early. God, Christmas was going to be shit.<p>

Her eye caught a sleeping figure curled up on the couch, the television blaring its bright light onto his face, turned down to mute. Kelly cocked her head, noticing his eyes were open. She crept closer.

'…Nafin?'

She had expected him to jump, possibly to shout or yell or show some sort of enthusiasm 'Kelly your alive!' something… But nothing... And then his eyes slid to meet hers and she inwardly gasped. They were taking her in coldly, calculatingly. Not in his usual sulky way when they fought. He pushed himself up, and she noticed he was soaking wet, his hair only starting to curl.

'Nafin… your wet'. She mentally slapped herself

The feeling was starting to stir in her stomach as she could see his face better now. She looked away pained, the recognition unmistakable.

Nathan cleared his throat and she didn't look back but stared past him. He stood up in the darkness and she felt his presence come closer, loom over her almost, his dark shadow making her look up and-

He walked by her into the bathroom. She stilled for a moment, unsure of what to think of the situation. She didn't mean to sound vain, but he had always kind of adored her, would usually do anything she pleased. She wasn't used to this non-affectionate husband. And ok, it had been two minutes. And yes she had ignored him basically for two and a half days. But the Nathan she knew would have understood.

The tears that had slowly crept down her face dropped off her face when she suddenly jumped, when Nathan started coughing in the bathroom. A twine of fear started to slither up her spine. She started to half run into the toilet but the door slammed before she reached the corner. She stopped suddenly.

'Nafin what are you doing? What are you doing in there-'

The shower started and Kelly furrowed her in confusion. If he was wet, had he not already had a shower? She shrugged and sat on the couch, waiting for him to re-appear.

It had been two hours. The hot water must have run cold a long time ago, yet the shower was still running. Kelly checked her watch frustrated again, before her raving eyes caught sight of his mobile, perched on the table. She made a sliding glance at the bathroom door before snatching it off the table. She breathed deeply in and went to his inbox, her worry heightening as she read through the messages. There weren't very many, so she scrolled to the top and read the most recent thread.

_Barry__: _Nathan? I've rang you like 12 times, answer your phone

_Barry: _Seriously Nathan. Answer. Me and Lisha are worried.

_Barry: _Kelly says your OK, but can you please talk to me? Please?

_Barry:_ I'm coming over

**_You:_ Fuck offfffffffffff  
><strong>

_Barry:_ ANSWER YOUR PHONE

**_You: _Why? Can't I just relax in my own house without you getting up my arse all the time?  
><strong>

_Barry: _We're just worried.

**_You:_ Oh, we? There's no we. Alisha couldn't give a shit about me. Kelly's fine, I can hear her sobbing away to Nottinghill**

_Barry: _Ok well, I'm worried then.

**_You:_ It's too late Barry my man, I'm married….**

_Barry: _Are you OK?

**_You: _No…**

**_You: _Shit I mean yes. Autocorrect.**

_Barry:_ Well if your stressed, maybe shower? It always clears my head.

**_You: _Ok… Thanks. [Message Not Sent]**

**_You: _I'm not OK [Message Not Sent]**

**_You: _I feel like my whole world is ending [Message Not Sent]**

**_You: _I don't want to lose her. I'm such a fucking idiot [Message Not Sent]**

**_You: _Why do I always mess everything up? [Message Not Sent]**

Kelly put down the phone, her eyes wide. The shower stopped. She pushed the phone away quickly and then stood up. She hid in the kitchen before she heard him open the bathroom door. She saw him search the corridor and the room where she had been sitting before he turned and went back into the toilet. She sneaked up the edge of the door, her eyes trained on Nathan.

She took him in, leaning heavily on the sink, his lightly muscled back rippling as he breathed in, his hair dripping wet. He had shoved himself into a clean set of boxers but she found herself staring at his ass and smiling slightly.

She came to realise that since they had become steady, this was the first time in forever that they had not participated in sexual activity whatsoever for 3 days. The thought made her blush as her eyes greedily travelled up and down his body, finally studying his face, which was staring blankly in the mirror. His hand was trembling as he opened the cabinet and her entire body froze when she saw him reach in and take out medication.

More and more medication he piled into the sink.

There were at least twenty types of sleeping pills and more and more were being thrown in. His knuckles whitened as he undid all the containers. He piled all the pills into a neat pile on the shelf near his arm until he made a large collection.

He breathed in and her eyes dilated.

He quickly gathered them up and threw them into his waiting mouth and Kelly threw herself forward screaming. Nathan started, his hand clapping against his mouth as he backed away.

She tackled him roughly and he muffled a scream as she toppled him into the bath. His head banged hard against the edge and she frantically lifted his upper body up.

A number of things started happening at the same time.

Nathan swallowed almost all of the pills, which was probably a lethal amount Kelly knew. When Nathan gasped in shock, he breathed in a few pills and they caught in his throat and Kelly watched as he started turning blue, gasping, clutching his neck. He slipped down the side of the bath and she shook her head, crying out loudly, hitting him hard on the back.

She rolled up her sleeves and thrust her hand down his throat. It had the desired effect and after throwing up substantially he gasped in a large gasp of air. She was still screaming with fright, her eyelashes fluttering and heart beating wildly when he dazedly looked at her. His eyebrows furrowed as his hand went behind his head and was brought back covered in blood.

He looked up at her white face before keeling over.

* * *

><p>His eyelids fluttered open slowly, the world unfocused and colourful. In front of him was the mini fridge. He blinked and the first thing he saw was their first ultrasound tacked to the front. He closed his eyes and grunted in pain that seemed to radiate from everywhere. He leaned over and retched and found a bucket had been left there for him.<p>

He leaned back on the sofa, confused as of where he was.

He reached his arm forward and snatched the ultrasound off the front of the fridge and tucked it under the blanket he had wrapped around him. On further inspection it was Anastasia's blanket. And he was also covered in her toys, her clothes, baby catalogues and he caught a glimpse of her crib at the foot of the sofa. He rolled over, wiping his mouth. Upon opening his eyes again, Kelly was leaning over him.

'Hey' She said, her eyes avoiding contact.

'Hi' He said back roughly, his mouth dry.

'Do you feel OK?' She asked, walking around the side of the sofa. Nathan felt her hands rub his head slightly and only then did he realise she had wrapped his head in a bandage.

'It's pretty shit, but it's the best I can do' She said with a shrug, pulling her cardi around her. She inhaled her cigarette.

'Your back on those then are you?' Nathan said, nodding his head at the cigarette.

'Why not', Kelly said distantly, shrugging again before looking back at him. 'Wot?'

'Can I have one?' He chuckled softly and she handed him one over, lighting it deftly before sticking it in his mouth. 'Thanks' He muttered around it, before taking it out and blowing a waft of smoke in her face. She pushed him slightly.

'So…' He said, looking quickly down at the baby crap piled on him before looking back at her. She rolled her eyes.

'To be honest I'm surprised you didn't put a nappy on me' Nathan said cheekily. She groaned and stood up. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bottom layer of clothing.

He whimpered. 'You can't leave an invalid as hard as a poker? I'll get blue balls.' He moaned after her as she bent over. He shifted uncomfortably, his eyes unable to look away.

'Your sick alright' Kelly said, scraping her hands through her hair and tying it back up in her signature scraped back ponytail. Nathan smiled at her and she almost softened but then saw his bandage slip on his head. She hardened and then threw his phone at him. He started in confusion as she twirled on her heel and left the room.

'Your sick in the head' She called back.

His eyes widened and he scrabbled for his phone, flicking to the inbox immediately. He groaned and buried his head in his blanket, trying not to let panic overwhelm him. Kelly had sent all his unsent messages to Barry. He had got one reply.

_Barry: _I'm on my way.

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Whoooop! Theres another chapter for you. If you have any questions, you can email me if your really bothered. But most of the questions should be answer in the next chapter or the one after. xxx Hope you liked it :D x<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Yes! I'm back *hides in shame***

**To be honest, I wasn't going to finish this, purely for the reason that I fell out of habit, not because I didn't know what was going to happen. But then you guys sent me all these heartbreaking reviews, I FELT AWFUL.**

**So, your guiltripping worked, hurray for you :L This is another past chapter, as will the next one will be (which is almost done youll be glad to hear ha). Hopefully it gives you more answers than questions, but if you have any loinburning questions, please feel free to PM me! I love you guys so much! **

**Anyways yeah, r&r, show your love :) Cuz wow youve certainly been generous lately :o xxxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>975 years ago: 2022, December 24th<strong>

Simon had rung the doorbell three times before Kelly answered it. Her hair was scraped back, half her make-up was on and she was half naked.

'For fooks sake' She said, pulling down her top, rolling her eyes. His eyes widened and he gasped before whipping his head around. She muttered as if it was Simon who had opened the door on her naked, not the other way round. Simon uncomfortably talked to the wall.

'Sorry, I- I… I didn't know you were… I was…'

'He's in there' Kelly rolled her eyes at him. 'I sent the texts off Nathan's phone…'

Simon's eyes furrowed in confusion, 'So he didn't say…'

Kelly dragged him in from the hallway into the apartment and shut the door before staring up at him blankly, 'He wrote the texts, but he didn't send them. I did'.

Simon just nodded, still confused, but too meek to question the blunt Kelly further…

'So did you bring me chocolates?' She asked him, searching his body with her eyes for any visible gift. Simon finally tore his eyes away from the wall and looked at her face, willing himself not to look down. Or get hard. Because it was awkward enough…

'Em… no?' He said, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. 'Well why not?'

'I- er. I didn't'

'I'm just dicking wiv ya' She said, grinning slightly.

Simon couldn't help but smile a bit. 'So your feeling a bit back to normal then'

She shrugged. 'Yeah. But I'm worried about him' Kelly nodded in the direction of the living room. Simon sighed and nodded.

'He tried to overdose Simon' Kelly said seriously. Simon wrinkled his nose.

'I thought he was immortal' Simon said, 'Why would he if he can't die-'

'I don't know!' Kelly said angrily, pushing Simon slightly. He flinched violently.

'Well what happened?' He asked, scratching the back of his head before smoothing down his hair with the heel of his hand.

'Well I hadn't spoken to him for like two days and then I came out and he was wet and then he went into the shower and had a two hour shower and then I watched him take a heap of drugs and I made him get sick and-'

Simon switched off. He wasn't getting very much info out of Kelly. He just nodded and patted her shoulder, seeing that despite her careless front that she was sick with worry for Nathan. It was oddly touching.

'Can't you read his thoughts?' Simon asked, rubbing his eyes. She shrugged and looked lost.

'I tried, I tried really hard but it's like a blank piece of paper. And usually Nathan's mind is wide open, more open than anyone else's, every thought bubbling out'

'Maybe it's because he's never needed to hide something before' Simon wondered, knowing he should text Alisha to occupy Kelly, who was gnawing at her fingernails, staring at the sleeping curve on the couch.

He quickly texted Alisha to come over and watch a movie with Kelly before he stealthily moved into the living room. Kelly gave him a long look before swivelling around and ducking into the bedroom. The door closed.

* * *

><p>Nathan was in a dead sleep, his eyes moving under his eyelids, his breath shallow and raspy, and blood seeping through a bandage on his head. Simon eyed him warily, wondering why the fuck he was bleeding from the head in the first place. Then Simon started his assessment that he assumed Kelly didn't think or want to do. He kneeled down and flicked back the corner of the baby blanket, which was a bright pink.<p>

He winced at a long deep cut down his shoulder blade, which he saw immediately when Kelly probably hadn't. He traced it and Nathan murmured in his sleep and pulled away. He could tell a razor, which made Simon's insides seize up, did it. He was good under pressure but he had to sit back a bit on the floor and try and keep from hyperventilating. Nathan's feelings of self-worthlessness were bringing back painful memories for Simon.

'Barry?' Nathan mumbled blearily, squinting although it was dark.

'Hey…' Simon said, leaning forward on his hunkers, banishing bad thoughts. 'How are you doing?'

'A lot better before Kelly bashed my head in' Nathan grumbled. Simon shook his head, deciding that he would leave the strange statement. He decided to launch straight into things.

'Those texts…'

'Were sent by Kelly' Nathan deadpanned.

'But they were written by you' Simon insisted, 'Kelly's worried, we all are'

'Who else did you tell?' Nathan shot up like a bullet, his expression hurt.

'Well Alisha of course'

'Of course' Nathan spat sulkily before staring blankly at the wall. He heaved a sigh and slumped down. His eyes glazed over and he pulled the blanket over himself.

'Please go away' His voice was so broken that Simon almost complied. But he shook Nathan's shoulder instead. When Nathan didn't react he did it again, harder. He continued doing it, unsure whether to stop and wait for a reaction. Instead he shook him so hard Nathan's neck snapped back and forth and Simon bared his teeth n concentration. Nathan whimpered as Simon kept rubbing against his self harmed gash.

'Eh… did I miss something?' Alisha said with a hint of amusement in her voice. Simon snapped his eyes to the door where she was leaning, chewing gum loudly.

'It's not what you think'

'Whatever, where's Kelly?' Alisha asked and Simon directed her to the bedroom. When he came back, Nathan was leaned over the sink, apparently after throwing up, his nose dribbling his eyes shut tight. Simon was really at a loss what to say. Maybe he could force emotion from the immortal.

'You're a mess' Simon said coldly, 'your clearly depressed, and can't move on. You tried to overdose despite being immortal, and your breaking up with your wife. We're all sick with concern Nathan. Look at me'

Nathan didn't look up, but had started shaking.

'I'm sorry Nathan. I know it's been only a few days since Anastasia passed away. But… Kelly has seemed to accustom to things. You haven't answered any calls and you've locked yourself in this apartment without any communication' Simon found it easier as he continues, his tone becoming more scathing. In a way, it was a release for him as well, of all the pent of feelings he had had for Nathan over the years.

It was easier to kick him when he was down, Simon heard himself think, and immediately he stopped talking, pale in pallor and guilty all over. Suddenly Nathan spoke into the thick silence.

'I killed her'

Simon felt shocked and immediately retorted, 'No you didn't'

Nathan turned and looked up, tears shining in his eyes, his chest constricted and his curls falling into his eyes. Simon felt a punch to the gut watching his best friend break.

'I killed her. It was my fault'

'Anastasia didn't die because of you'

'But Nikki did'

There was a shocked silence as Simon blinked. Nikki? But… She had died over ten years ago. Why had Nathan brought her up? He showed no more remorse for her death back then than the others. What?

'Nikki's dead because I was stupid. And so is Anastasia' Nathan said deadly, pushing past Simon. Simon stood, his brow creased, his mind whirring. Was this why he overdosed? But why did he overdose? There were so many questions that Simon was pondering when he heard a crash.

* * *

><p>He skirted into the living room where Nathan was standing above the smashed crib.<p>

He was sobbing now, his hands clenched over his eyes and when he dragged his fingers down his face, he left long scratches.

'STOP' Simon leapt forward; wrenching Nathan's hands from his face and Nathan swallowed and went numb again. Simon couldn't keep up with his flippant mood swings.

'Look, I'm sorry, I was just trying to get some of reaction out of you,' Simon caught Nathan's chin and forced him to look into his deep blue eyes. 'I'm sorry'

'So am I' Nathan said, his eyes unfocused and Simon knew he wasn't taking about the present. Simon wondered if anti-depressants would work, or counselling. He knew that sort of thing could really harm Nathan's pride though. But if he were this severely dug in a hole, wouldn't anything work?

Nathan was staring off into the corner, watching Nikki play with his little girl. Nikki had started appearing to him soon after Anastasia died. Every time she appeared, she seemed to coax his daughter out of whatever place she came from and they played silly chasing games, Nikki a never changing person, the bullet hole still visible through her clothing, while Anastasia changed from an occasional toddler to a child or a teenager. The older she was, the more she cried, and the more she begged for Nathan to get her 'Mommy'.

Nathan couldn't bring himself to tell anyone about the frolicking ghosts that were slowly driving him to the brink of insanity. Today though, Anastasia was almost fully-grown, she was about the same age Nathan looked, around 20 or so. She was in a bloodstained wedding dress, the trails of the beautiful gown not unlike Kelly's dress.

Nathan realised with horror that it was the same dress but it was torn and unsown, blood caking the train and bloody shreds hung precariously in the bodice. She painfully looked like himself, but Kelly's eyes stared at him through Anastasia's face, which was petite and beautiful. The most beautiful girl Nathan had ever laid eyes on. Nikki held her hand, smiling broadly, talking silently to Anastasia who was staring at Nathan coldly.

Nikki never spoke to him, not ignoring him per se, but acting like she didn't even see him. Maybe this was the case, but Anastasia always spoke heartbreaking things.

'Daddy, would you like to walk me down the aisle' She taunted, holding out her hand, the ring on her finger empty of the stone that was supposed to be set within it. Nathan shook his head desperately, and Simon started out of his thoughts, looking at his best friend tears up, growing white in terror.

He quickly whipped his head around to where Nathan was eyeing fearfully. There was nothing.

'Daddy, I need Mummy' She hissed stalking closer, a dribble of blood creeping from her eye. Nikki followed her confused of where she was going; staring at the spot where Nathan stood with the same empty confusion that Simon was staring at the ghost's with.

'Get me Mummy' She growled, stalking closer and Nathan stumbled back, clapping a hand to his mouth. He landed with a bump on the carpet and he back-pedalled uselessly until she was right over him. She leaned down, her face morphing into something inhuman.

'GET ME-' and she was gone and Nikki vanished as well. Nathan didn't realise he was shouting until Kelly and Alisha skirted into the room. Simon was keeping him still on the ground where he was slumped.

'What happened?' Alisha asked, her eyebrows shooting up at the sight of the cowering immortal on the floor and her confused husband beside him. Nathan started shaking and coughing, feeling numbness descend.

It always happened like this, the numbness sliding down his spine like cold water from a tap. It rendered him speechless and emotionless.

Keeping him from telling everyone what was bothering him. Sometimes all he could do was shower, feeling the same coldness slink down his back, but knowing he could control it this time.

That it was his choice.

* * *

><p>Kelly stood above the scene, closing her eyes and shaking, letting tears slip down her cheeks, unable to take in what was happening. Would she have to leave Nathan? She couldn't live like this. Had he gone mad with grief? She didn't understand. Her stomach churned, she fucking loved him too much for this shit to happen. To happen to the both of them… Nathan opened his mouth and nothing came out and he felt the unfamiliar feeling of embarrassment set its teeth into him.<p>

'I don't understand' Simon's voice was a background murmur like a television set out of sync and Nathan tried to keep him eyes open from the strain of it all. He was going to have to blurt it out now or never. Now or never… The thought pushed the words out of his mouth.

'I can see the ghosts'

Alisha and Simon stopped discussing heatedly and Kelly turned her wide tear-filled eyes to Nathan, her fingers lodged in her mouth.

'What ghost's Nathan' Simon whispered urgently, knowing this was a breakthrough, but Nathan was too far gone to even notice. He was whispering something nonsensical. There was an awkward pause and Alisha turned her hazel eyes on Kelly who was sniffing helplessly.

'Kelly?' Alisha asked, her question in her tone. Kelly wiped her nose with her sleeve and kneeled down carefully.

'Nate? Nate its Kelly… If you didn't know' Kelly started and Alisha and Simon exchanged looks, 'I'm sorry I ignored you. I didn't know something was going on with you. It was just so hard to look at you and not see Anastasia' Kelly whispered their daughter's name and Nathan turned to her.

'You say you can see your ghosts again? Nathan I want to break through to you. I want the person who shat in Nikki's bed, who fell off a roof and died to save me, the guy who fucked off and left me for a month when you were looking after Marnie. I want the guy who looked after a stranger's baby and loved them as your own, the one who took drugs and drank and was a twat 24/7 and still was until two weeks ago.

I want the Irish bloke, the curly haired dick, my husband, my Nathan…' Kelly trailed off, crying now and when Nathan made no move other than staring at her, she leaned in and kissed him.

He made no reaction at first and the dry lipped kiss was unrequited. Then suddenly it was like a dam broke and Nathan anxiously kissed her back, and Kelly pretended she couldn't taste the salty tears that were falling down both of their faces.

* * *

><p>Anastasia was a child, sticky with chocolate instead of blood, her blond pigtails sticking out on either side of her head, her eyes bright and blue, no hint of anger. She was playing with Nikki's clothes and Nikki laughed and twirled her around. Nathan watched them from afar, wrapped in a blanket sitting on the sofa with Kelly watching television.<p>

'I don't know why they still rerun Countdown' He said, yawning. 'I've seen this one like a thousand times. You can make 'Cuntflaps' out of the letters'

Kelly squinted at the screen and her eyes widened. 'So you can. And people say your thick' She nodded her head impressed.

'Eh… and what people would this be?' Nathan said one eyebrow cocked in amusement. Kelly stared at him blankly, 'Eh… everyone?' She deadpanned. Nathan grabbed her in a headlock and scrubbed her head. She shouted swears and pushed him away smiling slightly, moaning about her hair.

Kelly decided to sway into more serious subjects, answer some unanswered questions.

'Nathan, why were you trying to overdose on the sleeping pills my doctor gave me?' Kelly said quietly, entwining her fingers into Nathan's. He exhaled loudly.

'Because it was too much. I couldn't sleep. So if I couldn't sleep, at least death was a sort of rest wasn't it?'

Kelly shuddered at this odd outlook. 'Promise you won't do it again'

'Yep' Nathan said, his eyes sliding back to the television out of awkwardness.

'So… what you were saying earlier...' Kelly started, not looking at him. Nathan cringed.

'What ghosts are you seeing?'

'Nikki.' Nathan spat out before he chickened out. She stared at him. 'And Anastasia'

Anastasia looked up from the corner. Nikki continued playing with the child's arms. Nathan hadn't meant to upset Kelly and brushed away the tear that fell. But she shook her head and smiled.

'Tell her I fucking love her alright?'

Anastasia froze and Nathan watched her. Kelly followed his line of sight and stared at the wall. Her eyes were slightly off at an angle but she grinned.

'I love you Anastasia. I love you Nikki.'

Anastasia waved at Nathan and vanished, passing on with a quick flash of light. Nathan stared where she had disappeared. (Get Mummy) (Get Mummy)

Anastasia knew exactly what she needed to move on. And now she was gone. Nikki stared sadly in the place where the child had vanished, wiping away tears, the outline of her frame slightly fuzzed and fading, indicating to Nathan that she had been hanging around since she had died over ten years ago, but had never appeared to him. Whether it was by choice or not, Nathan found himself whispering a simple 'Sorry'

Nikki shot her head up and stared in the direction where Nathan was sitting.

'Nikki I'm sorry your dead. It was an accident'

Kelly watched Nathan carefully and saw him exhale loudly.

'They've passed on' He turned to her and grinned, and all I needed to say to Nikki was 'Sorry''. He said gleefully, catching Kelly in a hug.

'Well maybe that's all she needed.' Kelly said, out of breath caught between the immortals arms, 'Maybe she just need to know people still think of her and feel sorry for her death'

'Maybe' Nathan shrugged, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. A weight that had been there for a long time, he realised. He hadn't realised Nikki had been badgering him in the back of his mind until she appeared to him and now that she was at peace, Nathan felt complete.

But fuck he really couldn't stand Christmas tv.

* * *

><p><strong>Slightly depressing. Slightly isn't really the word... <strong>

**Its happier next chapter, just a break from all the misery and angst. It's of course, for Christmas Day, and it's so depressing because Christmas is like over 6 months away. The idea of the Christmas dinner though came to me like a month before Christmas and the original plan was to have it done by Christmas.**

**Yeah so that didn't work out :L **

**I'll make it summery in the future one possibly. Summer fun in the trenches. By the way, I've added a picture to the story because I think the feature of cover art is as slick as SHIT. **

**Love you guys!**

**PS: Damn Fanfiction took my first story Smarterchild off the website because it had 'fuck' in the description. Its my own fault for not knowing you weren't allowed swear in the description. I had like ten reviews too :,( sadness. Am unsure whether to put it up again :/ xx**


End file.
